FSOG Prisioner
by deaconlost
Summary: Driven to hard, to long, broken by the secrets and failures of his personal life. a life he never accepts as his. CG is prisoner in the worst prison in the universe. the most unforgiving, brutal hell hole you could never imagine. CG needs a bookworm coed to break him out of his prison. Can CG reclaim his freedom, his life and most importantly his future? his family? his mind?
1. Chapter 1 fateor sub cruciatu

Prisoner 248

I wake in a concrete box. A perfect cube. The cold floor, grey walls, harsh lights beat down on me thru small-holed pierced steel screen searing my skin and eyes. In the corner, water drips from a pipe over a hole in the floor. Madding thunder reverbs the room. I pace, feel every wall. No doors, no windows. What is going on? "hey!"

Noise whispers thru the walls, thumping, scraping, mumbled words. "HEY!" "How much?" "How much to let me go?" "HEY!"

I pace around, pulling my hair. Screaming in pain, frustration, rants. Light flicker on a wall. Video projection from the never waning overhead lights. I stare at my jailer. Screaming as the walls close in; shrinking and tightening on me. Till my nose is pressed to the video portrait's nose of my tormentor, jailer, my greatest enemy. The cold ruthless uncaring, unloved bastard, Hateful, loathing to dignified my wretched soul, devil of my existence. The cold grey eyes stare at me. My grey eyes, I am the jailer, the evil villain tormenting my soul.

Screaming I roll out of bed, the impact of the floor wakes me from the nightmare. My prison Escala, my self-imposed prison. I stagger into the shower; my pajama pants are shredded. Scratch's on my legs, bloody hands. I watch the reddened water run from my shaking body. My broken and destroyed body. Leaving the shower dirtier than I entered.

I dress in sweat and runners. Pacing, I decide. There is no redemption for me. I am beyond saving, the only course I can take is surrender to the demons and exile; a final chapter in my sorry loathing, fearful life.

I take the pocket knife from my watch drawer. Flipping my bed over, dropping to my knees near the wall under my safe behind the seascape. Cutting the carpet. I pull apart. The floor safe, no one knows about. Taking the key attached to the pocket knife. I open the safe. Taking the bag. Closing the safe, tossing the bed back.

Opening my normal safe, the one behind the stormscape above my bed. Taking the cash, IDs, leaving the sub files, backup CDs. Dumping everything in my messenger bag. I walk to my play room, destroying that prison, the golden chains that blinded and binded me to this gilded cage.

I next destroy my office, the self-delusion of power and respect. Smashing the laptop, my phones. Destroying all the thing I had craved, dreamed of, sold my soul to possess. Chains, chains around my neck. Choking me. holding me prisoner. Shackled to the past, false dreams and misogynist delusions.

Sweat soaked, I crash down the hall, entering the Security room. I grab the keys and break the key off in the back up key safe. Jason stares at me in horror. I head for the elevator. Jason slides to a halting stop front on me.

"Christian?" he stares at my wretched face. "Christian, what are you doing. Going?"

"Jason, move. Its over. Don't make me hurt you!"

"Christian, calm down. Talk to me?"

"Jason. Move. your released from my employment. Everything is setup."

"Please calm, down. Let's talk this thru?" Jason pleas with me. I simply lean over and push the button.

The elevator opens, I walk in look at Jason, Luke and Gail. My friends, my chosen jailers, my chosen mother. Tears rush unstoppable from her eyes. I hold the elevator doors open. "Sawyer? Record this on your phone."

He raises the phone and nods. "Jason, please take the submissive files, the files in the bedroom safe to my father. Explain everything to him and my mom. donate the art to museums and gut the entire penthouse, everything. Tell Ros to break and remove Eliana from my life, company; I wish her broke, and jailed for life. She now CEO. Tell my family; I am sorry, I wish I had been stronger, normal, not this fifty shades of F #$# Kupness. Goodbye!"

I let the doors close. I stare in the polished wall of the elevator cab; the reflection of my jailer stares merciless at me. Every second is pain and misery I have lived, caused, created; Reaching the garage, I toss the extra keys into Armored SUV, locking the door.

I take the R8 and drive into the night. Three blocks away I stop; half way on a curb. I crawl under the car, cutting the Lo-jack with my pocket knife. The knife Granddad T gave me all those years ago. Tossing lojack into storm drain. I drive into the night. Headed south.

Taking the Boeing Field off-ramp. Avoiding all the cameras along my trek. I cruise to a lonely storage building. I get out and punch in the access code. I stare at the old truck with camper shell. I attach the battery; removing it from the battery-minder. Starting the truck. I load the food packs on the shelf into the back. I drive it outside, drive in the R8. Tossing my runners into the shield storage unit. I know Jason tagged all my shoes.

I drive down the road a serpent pattern avoiding all the cameras. Till I enter highway 5 south bound. I drive till the road weaves uncontrollable. Parking, sleeping in the cab. I race south, till I cross into California. I pull into a self-carwash in Tacoma. The CIA fake wash off paint reveal the trucks true colors.

Outside of Redding I cross over to west bound Highway-299. Sleeping in the BLM campgrounds I reach Highway 101 at Arcata. Working north on highway 101. Slowly working north, camping, learning to hate canned stew and chili.

Each day I greet the dawn in uncontrollable tears. I run the trails and beaches in mindless rage. I hide in plain sight. My trademark copper hair is now dyed brown, nearly black. My face is covered in dyed beard uncut or controlled. I stare in the camp ground shower mirror. Each day the jailer fades, the prisoner fades. But nothing rises to take their place.

Xxxxx

Camping at Grizzly Creek Redwoods State Park, I wander the trails, lost in thoughts and woes. Trekking thru the Cheatham Grove; I see Luke and Lei's scooter chase scene whiz by me. swimming in the Van Duzen River washing away my sins. My past sins and life.

If I'm still alive and down this way, I'd like to see the Bridgeville UFO festival, the poster looks wild. So many things I missed out on begin fifty shades of me. so many dreams I destroyed I didn't even know I had. So many nails in my coffin.

Xxxxx

In Crescent city, a second-hand book store. I find a book on the manipulation of pedophiles of their victims. Every chapter is a new horror and dread. Eliana followed this book to the letter. Even the turning of my parents. I spent a night in the redwoods off of the Little Bald Hills Trail. Tortured and screaming into the night. I let loose the wild animal caged in my body. I chase the ghost of Enkidu thru trees, brush.

Till I lay on the crest of a hill, trapped by the dawn; one side the far ocean, the other inland mountains over which the sun breaks and shone on my pitiful form. Duality, caught between the two worlds. Ying and Yang. I laugh roiling in the dirt. I am trapped in the grey, as the grey, I am Grey.

Wandering back to the campsite, my truck. I burn the book. Metaphoric as the pages turn black and curl into ash. Fragments float above the flames, white and crumbling to fine mist. I feel? I feel free. Free to be me. who am I, who am I? "shit Chris, you don't know. You never knew. It was always what other defined you as. The victim, CEO, son, fu# $$k-up, DOM, always other defined me and controlled my cages".

Xxxxx

I wander the paved sensory trail Prairie Creek state park's Revelation Trail looping the Access trail from the campground. The rain is falling in barrels, the morning fog has fled, but dawn is still and hour away. The gloom grays, lost in the greens of the tall trees and fern covered ground. I stop, frozen by the thoughts crashing thru my head, today is day thirty.

"Boy you're too loud, I can hear you over here. I look about, seeing no one, I walk forward to an old man sitting on a bench, time and troubles have weathered him to a Shepherds of the Trees, Ents from Tolkien's lore. Fitting in this eerie wood, before the tread of most men.

I look at his cane, shit he's blind. Laughing at me. "boy your blind, I can hear you think before you rounded the bend back by the fallen cedar."

"How am I blind?"

"You see the trees, the ferns, the pavement, but don't see them, feel them, hear them. Close your eyes and think of the happiest day of your life. Let that moment open these woods to you, then you won't be thinking so Damm loud all the time."

I close my eye, trying to find a happy point in my life, each comes a goes without holding. Till the vision of Grace in the hospital, staring at me, with love. The Angel of my existence. Happiness at the death of my mother, so this angel would see me.

The forest swirls, time is frozen in the miracles of life and the nature of the gods hands and craft. I feel peace, I feel my mind blank and becalmed. I open and the man is gone. no trace on the soaked bench of someone sitting there, did I dream it, or did a wood spirit reach out and touch me back to sanity.

I wander back to the camp ground, circling the campground loops I never find the old man, I begin to think he really was a Ents.

xxxxxxx

I wander north slowly zigging and zagging along coastal ranges. Till I spend a week at Fort Stevens, camping in the south loop site M51. Day trips about the coast and area. Surfing, or trying to surf. Kayak and free diving the shallows. Hiking the trail about National Parks Fort Clatsop. I spent a day just touring the fort, visitor center and the _reenactor._ Just finding things I never stops and appreciated. Never realized how bleak and forlorn my life had been.

Sitting on the beach of Ft. Stevens; watching the sun fall beyond the horizon. I've been gone forty-seven days. No phone, no computer, no credit cards. Completely off the grid. I change license plates like people change bed sheets. I never though why I had created with my first million dollar this escape.

I guess? I always knew I would be here. alone near the end of my trek; falling down into the only option I can do to save my family embarrassment and pain. I traded the luxury cage of Seattle for the rough cage of the truck. Today I cruise to WSU, use the library computers, see what my family and friends have done to find me. Where I can go and never be found. The final cage, how I wish I was Enkidu and not the King[Gilgamesh].

The road to Vancouver is long, broken by diners and fuel stops. I arrive as the evening rush of student flee the Library for the bars and clubs of Friday night. I check the news and GEH web sites. I stare crying at the image of Grace pleading for me to come home. I find myself curled in a ball under the desk.

I feel a hand touch my neck. Electric current surges thru me, confusion, rolling over. Staring into soul crushing blue eyes. electric blue eyes. She is gorgeous, my perfect submissive. I stare at Gods twisted humor. That the thief of my soul is the picture-perfect image of my cardinal desires. My soulmate checks me, helping me back into the seat, petting my face, she walks away; I see towards a study cube. I feel profoundly lost and alone.

I see several rich kids by their clothes circle and insult her. I charge into the morons, rescuing my lady. Pushing them away. They flee from the mad mountain man I portray. I take my siren and her things back into the stacks. Looking into those eyes. Blue depthless eyes; words can't express the emotions, and confusion; I stand frozen in this place and time; wanting and unable to do what I want, desire, need.

She curls her hands around my neck, dragging me down into her lips. The rush and thoughts escape me. as she posses my heart and soul. Breathless I lean back, searching for the evil I always find in people. She pulls me in to her siren call. I gladly fall into the rocks of Sirenum Scopuli. The world is tilting and I feel emotions. Crushing the doubts and chains of my mind.

She steps back, looking into my soul. "I have to study; this paper is due Friday before exams."

I reach for the first time and caresses her cheek, "OK. I'll get a magazine. Till your through." She smiles into me, kissing me, kneels she recovers her books and papers I dropped when she kissed me.

Walking back to the study cubes I head to periodicals and snag some business and sports mags. She is hard at work, I watch her. Falling even more in love with her. Love? What do I know about love.

XXXXXXXX

Talyor pov

DAY 15 dawns without word or clues to where Christian has gone. The family is freaking out, over his disappearance and the Eliana/BDSM. The witch had the bad luck to be exiting her house with her latest underage sub when the Dr. pulled up. Talk about temper, if I didn't know Christian was adopted, I'd swear he inherited it from Dr. Grey. It took the police tasering to get her off the witch. Even if Eliana could afford the surgeries, I don't think even the most gifted plastic surgeon could make her not a disfigured monster.

Barney and Fred show me video near Boeing field. A red blur along the bottom of the frame. "That's Grey's R8" Fred says.

"Are you sure?"

"YES, but it makes everything different. This wasn't spontaneous." Barney tells me.

"What does that mean? How did you go from this blur to he planned it?"

"He dodged every camera on that road. This Camera can not be seen in the direction he was traveling, and it was installed less than thirty days ago. He knew exactly where each camera he need to avoid." Fred whimpers.

I stare at the logic, he knew the hidden camera was there. Avoided it, nothing since he left has been what it seems. My phone buzz in my pocket, getting it out; Gail demands I come home, now. Me and Sawyer head back to Escala

Arriving home to Gail sitting on the couch in the great room, a nearly empty vodka bottle on the coffee table. She raises and lead us to Christian bedroom, point to spot under the wall safe. Walking over I see the cut carpet, I lean down. FU#$ 5 $K IT, an unknown floor safe. These speak volumes to Grey intent.

The safe had to have been installed before Gail or I hired in. I sent the crews to patrol the areas around Boeing Field with the tracker receiver. I dread what we might find.

DAY 18, late in the afternoon Sawyer find a ghost trace, working like bulldog he tracks it to a non-descript building on the back side of a storage units lot; owned by Grey.

The combination lock is the highest grade, NSA level security. Total out of place for the building. I look around and spot the over secure bar's, doors and alarms.

I will have better luck ripping the doors off than breaking the lock. We wait for a tow truck, I try the stupid combination people use. I hit jack-pot when I enter Ella's date of death. Rolling up the doors. Shit the R8 stares at us.

Working around the space, Luke drives the R8 outside. We clearly see a bigger vehicle was here, maybe a truck. Great just great.

DAY 20: We found the people that supported the escape truck. Everything is telling, ready packs of canned food, MRE's, even hair dye is several colors and shades. Enough for sixty days. Camping gear in the back of the Red GMC truck and White camper shell. They have maintained it for six years, right after Grey first million. Barney tracks it south to Tacoma, where is up and disappears.

DAY 30: a conference at the GEH. All the information we have gathered is pitiful, Christian has planned this escape for a long time. No one understands why or how.

"The answer is simple. Christian knowing his secrets would get out. planned and executed his escape plan. He's had a break from reality, the world as he sees it. Knowing him, if suicide is the end game, we are too late. We just have to believe that he is trying to work out his demons. Grace and Carrick, each family member should post online an appeal for him to come home. That he is forgive, loved. We have to wait for some clue to rise up." Flynn says. It's the only thing we can do till Christian makes a mistake or his body is found.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

I study in the WSU library, hoping the Cheerleader and her posses will leave me alone. She's pissed I ratted her out cheating in Math class. What's the point of taking advance math, if you can't do it. She been cheating all her classes and bullying people to do her work. Spoiled trust-fund bitch.

"ARGGHHHH"

I turn to the sound of an animal in distress. I see a body under one of the internet computer in the back of the reference section. I walk over the computer screen shows a middle age woman, frozen on the screen. I kneel, seeing a huddle mass, shaking.

I reach out and touch his neck. Electric tingle shocks me, causing feelings I never knew existed. He rolls over. My God? An angel has fallen to earth. Piercing greys eyes beg me to save him. I shake my self out of the trance. My soul bleeds as his grey eyes hold me frozen.

I touch him again, finding the need to save him. I help him up into his seat. I head back to my cube, shake and strangely hurt. Hurt that he allowed me to walk away.

Shit! The Cheerleader and her posse of spoiled rich kids surround me. If I scream really loud. The Librarian will save me. Suddenly my man step into the circle. Cheerleader's boyfriend, blonde dumb surf dude; my angel snaps a right, surf dude staggers away. The rest retreat, I turn and he's gathers my stuff and we retreat to the stacks.

Stopping, he freezes lost in his mind. I can see his desperate need for me to hug him, kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. Shattering my will and mind as he gives me everything he has. My first real romantic, passionate kiss. My mind reels at what he causes me to feel, want and need.

Stepping back, looking into soulful grey eyes. "I have to study; this paper is due Friday before exams"

He reaches caresses my cheek, "OK. I'll get a magazine. Till your through." I smiles into him, kissing him, I kneels recovers her books and papers. He dropped them when I kissed him.

He puts his arm around me, as we return to the cube, he leaves and returns. The academic muses lift and carry me to rapid and thought-provoking word and lines. His looking at me, makes me feel care for and loved.

Xxxxxx

Walking out of the library we find Wanda, my car vandalized. Chris just leads me to a truck with a camper shell, hands me the keys. "You know the way." I drive us to the apartment; I share with Kate. Boy, o'boy is she going to be surprised in the morning.

Taking him home? Is that a good idea? I'm not sure. Letting him go? I don't have the courage. He makes me feel things, I've never felt, just read about. He lays across the bench, putting his head in my lap. I stroke his hair. Feeling contentment, like I've never felt.

Arriving at the apartment building, I share with Kate. He drags a bag of cloths out of the back. Locking the truck, we head inside.

Once inside my apartment, he looks lost, unsure, afraid even. "you have clean clothes to sleep in?"

He looks bashful, "relative clean, I ran them thru a laundromat, I'm not very domestic."

"ok lets throw them in the washer." Leading him over, I load the soap and then his cloths. I look at what he's wearing, looks like he's spent days in them. "what your wearing?" he smiles a strips naked. My god! angel in the wrong word, demigod is a much better fit. Michelangelo's David walk, talking, kissing me. I look he's very well endowed. My face flash beet red at the thoughts rampaging thru my mind. I must have him, must possess this angel fallen to earth.

"your clothes?" he asks panting. I've always been very body shy. It took Kate three years to get me in public in a bikini; for Petes sakes. But looking into his grey eyes, my body fires with need, stripping down to my bra and panties. He looks so sexy, and hungry.

He kneels and removed my panties. Lean in sticking his nose and mouth to the apex of my thighs. "O! O! God. yes, yes Chris!" I rack thru my first orgasm fisting his hair. He stands and kisses me. He drops my panties in the washer. Holding me up. I start the load. I remove my bra, hanging it to hand wash later.

Leading him into my room. I take him into the shower. We stand under the water in my cramped tub. I take a wash cloth and soap and wash him, noticing the burn marks on his chest and back. Kissing each scar of pain, to make the memory fade. I hand him the wash cloth and soap. He washes me, I feel him shutter when he finds the burn on my left shoulder blade or the scars on my butt and back of my legs. He kisses them, making me feel special and loved.

I turn back to face him, forcing him to kneel, looking up he see me take the shampoo and start on his hair. I shudder as he leans in, assaults me with his masterful tongue again. By the time I'm done, he's give me two massive orgasms.

He rises forcing me to kneel, starts washing my hair. I stare into my new favorite toy. The most wick thought runs thru my head. Something I've read about, heard Kate crow about. I lean in and suck him. Kneading his balls. And find I can take him all in. between the magic of his hands washing my hair and the rush of my first blow job; I orgasm again. As he rinses my hair. "Anna!"

I feel his cum run down my throat. Pulling back, I taste the sweet, salt essence of him. I like it a lot. We dry off, he blow-dries my hair, braiding it expertly. We return to my bed room, I rush into to kitchen to transfer the wash to the dryer and grab a couple of bottle of water. Returning we cuddle under the blankets. I expect he wants more tonight.

"Anna, just sleep babe. Tomorrow we will work more on our connection."

"Are you sure?" he licks my neck. "yea, babe. I felt your gift. You need some more time to adjust." I feel relieved and happy that he caring about my needs and well-being.

"You're not upset I have no experience?" I dread this might be his reluctance.

"Anna. I glad you waited on me. but my past is pretty bad. you might feel different after we talk. Tomorrow." Shit, his past must be bad if he's afraid it well ruins my feeling for him.

"Tomorrow", I say very sleep as a drift into dream land of his body possessing mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday morning day 48, Vancouver Washington

I wake to the light high in the window. It's near noon according to the clock. Chris is dead to the world. Looking so peaceful and vulnerable. I get out of bed, pee and donning a robe head out to start lunch. Reviewing everything in my head. I took a complete stranger into my bed just on the instantaneous emotion we spark in each other. I smile as the tea kettle whistles. I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

I check Kate's room, she hasn't been home. I check my phone. A voice mail from Kate saying she had to rush home to Tacoma, her parents are at it again. We have the apartment to ourselves, wanton sexy images flash thru my brain. All of them involve grey eyes.

I fold our cloths. Our clothes, wow what a rush. I make some sandwiches. I feel the world tilt. As his hands wrap around me. I feel his nakedness. My robe billow to the ground, hands and lips. Teeth and animal sound swirl about us. I find myself laying on the breakfast bar. Intense orgasms explode thru me. as his mouth and tongue drive me to heaven.

I wake cuddled on the coach. I'm wearing one of his shirts, he has shorts on. I look into his eyes. he kisses me and starts to tell me of his life. I cry at the pain and misfortune he's had. He lay bare all his sins and errors. When he stops, I tell him mine. We cry for a long time together.

Lifting me; he carries me to my bed. Correction our bed. There I gift him and he cherish me.

It near 10'oclock at night when we rise and order pizza. Eating on the couch, I lustfully make him hard and we don't sleep till nearly 3am. I've become very addictive to my man.

XXXXX

Sunday day 49:

It's nearly 10 am when I stagger into the kitchen for tea. I sit at Kate's laptop. The writing muse takes me. Chris wanders out around 11. The paper due Friday is finished, and the one due Thursday is nearly done. Chris looks so hot in just the shorts. I'll finish the Thursday paper later. I wander over, watching him get some cereal down.

He lifts me on the breakfast bar, forgetting the cereal. He lunches on me. I'm fisting his hair, as the second massive orgasm builds inside of me. When Kate breezes into he apartment. She stops so fast she lands on her butt. I turn beet red and Chris looks up from my sex. Face wet with my cum.

"AGh Hi! Kate. This is Chris. My boyfriend!" I watch his eyes light in fear and then love. Despite Kate rising from the floor he kisses my sex, biting my clit. Sending me into orgasmic nirvana.

He pulls me up into his arms. lucky I'm wear one of his shirts. I turn glassy eyed to Kate. She is gulping like a fish. God, I wish I had my phone, I'd love to photo-bomb her right now. How does it feel to be the one walking in on your roommate having sex? First time for her, I can't count the number of time I did.

I sent Chris to put on a shirt, as Kate drags me into her room. The famous Kavanagh inquisition, began I tell her nothing. Except he's mine and I'm not giving him up or back. And that cheerleader and her crew jumped me at the library. Kate wants to go over to her sorority and kick her ass. "Don't waste the effort, Katie. Chris made Cheerleader's surfer dude eat out of straw for the rest of the semester."

We walk out to find Chris munching on cereal. I walk up and hug him. "Boyfriend?" he kisses me, "yes, my spunky girlfriend." I lay my head on his shoulder. He's fallen so far down, I will protect him and love him till he can recover.

Latter as the night rush in, we three eat Chinese takeout and watch some movies. Cuddled in his arms I know the road ahead will be bumpy but we will weather the storms and family strife.

Day 55: Barney's pov

I walk into Jason office, he looks lost and tired. I hope this news is good. Taking a seat. I see Sawyer walk in leaning on a wall. "Greys been heard from."

They sit up. "Last year Christian ask me to make a couple of USB hard drive remote installation device. Basically, flash drives that overwrite whatever OS and software on a computer, sync with the GEH servers and download the latest software and security suites. He used it on two laptops about a half an hour ago."

"do you know where?" Jason asks.

"yes, the main library at WSU in Vancouver. But what's more interesting is the two names for the laptops and login he created. One laptop in label Chris the other is Anna, he created a login for an Anastasia Grey"

"Could he be changing sex?" Sawyer asks.

"Luke! I doubt it. have the chopper ready to flight us down I have to call Carrick." Jason barks. I start to walk away. "Barney? Check WSU student rolls for every single Anastasia." I walk out wondering since the he ran off; Why has Grey resurfaced. An who is this girl? He's give equal privileges too? Could Christian mental breakdown have led to a relationship?

I check the WSU student rolls. There are only two Anastasia. One is a hard-eyed blonde slut. The other a nobody; till her picture pops up. Shit! the perfect image of all of Christian's sex slaves. Nothing in her record indicate anything like Grey does. Do I call Jason? I think long and hard. Then sent the text.

Staring at her face makes me fear what Christian has done. Staring at her innocent face I wonder, just wonder if she might have healed his torment soul. I walk upstairs, take Andreas hand, leading her to my condo. Losing myself in her love. Hoping just maybe Christian found something to hold onto.

*****In the Summery for this story and due to the limited characters allowed: I use "TO"as a preposition of movement or direction. Not as an adverb for reinforcement to mean very or excessive amount of something. Thus "Driven to hard, to long" denotes A wide variety of stimuli, you as the read can chose which of those your imagination decides have driven too insanity(yes here the adverb for excessive amount) Why challenging the mind: direction of thought, movement from one perception to another are the only descriptive ways to talk. _  
_

********* if you haven't read my profile: I always wash the text thru Words spell checked three or four time. If you think the word is misspelled complain to Microsoft. as for the grammar, I write as I think. an use word grammar check to fix as much as possible. If you don't like my economical challenged America public educated writing. bummer. their are other authors for you. I write to get the stories out of my head, you hate them. I don't care. Like them reviews are nice to stroke one's ego that your not wasted time and byte on the server. but troll with out names get deleted. If you add your name regardless of the review being good or bad I post it. i'm unafraid of criticism.

Thanks to all who liked my story, stories over the last few years. really helped me thru the personal tragedy I'm living.


	2. Chapter 2 don't piss-off Ms Steele

Chpt 02 don't pissoff Ms. Steele

Vancouver Washington: 5pm: Anna and Kate's condo.

Elliot -pov

We stand outside the apartment building, I stare up at what should be the girl's, Anastasia's unit. I can see shadows dancing in the glass. I dread my unrealistic hope for my brother. I stress as Taylor and Sawyer stress with me. Will he want us, me? Will he want to return to the family? What the frigging; the f #$%k **'IF's'** are scaring me to death; more than the simple act of knocking on the Damm door. Locking us frozen here on the curb.

" **I TOLD YOU NO!_ JOSE TAKE YOUR HANDS-OFF ME! YOU DISGUST ME AND ANNA!** " I turn to a blonde goddess carrying two pizza boxes. A Hispanic kid, joe college, is arguing with her. One hand on her arm. Suddenly the other goes around her throat. I see the terror in her eyes.

I don't know how I arrived at them down the block. I can feel his wrist break on the hand at her throat. I don't hear the pitiful screams as I shot-put him into the street. Turning back to the goddess, she hands me the pizza boxes and charge at the asshole. If she comforts him? I'm killing them, both!

Nope with a big old hope as she power kicks his balls down the street over the traffic light. She's winding up for another when Taylor pulls her away. She turns, walking up to me. I can see the hand print bruise around her kissable neck. The bambi eyes, fear and pain. "Sawyer see the trash is dumped"

I hand the pizza boxes to Taylor, taking this blonde goddess in my arms and kissing the fear and sadness away. All I can think, feel is to protect her, cherish her; chase the pain and sadness away. Coming up for air, my world is shattered by this woman. Her eyes now alight with passion and connection. Never in my whole life has a woman taken my heart and soul. I can't ever let her go.

Despite I'm scared shitless at these intense emotions and searing fears of commitment. Vision of us, old and grey with grand and great-grand-children about us; calms me. For the first time one-night stands and hit and quit thems' are just failures and monuments to waste time, lost time I could have been finding her.

She caresses my check, drawing me back into her lips, all the world disappears to just us. In the quarter moon light on the college streets of Vancouver Washington; We are two people now with one future. "the pizza getting cold, come with me." she says taking my hand. We follow, I'm lost in her gaze and touch.

Up the stairs, I don't even know where we're at, Christian is a distance thought. But I need to have her safe, then my brother. She unlocks the brown door with painted sunflowers. I open the door to her apartment, I see a couple on the couch in front of the TV. "put the pizza on the counter. Beer's in the frig. _Anna?"

Her hand drops from mine, as the brown hair guy on the couch who just seconds ago was down the brunette throat checking for cavities with his tongue. Full on third base. Looks at us; my brother! She touching him, really touching him.

I move without thought till he stands and I hug him to me, with all my might. HE HUGS ME BACK!

Anna-pov

We just dressed and returned to the couch, Kate is due any minute with dinner. Dancing led to my ravishment by my man. GOD! I never would have believed that I could be so wanton and needy. But Chris brings out the best in me. We hear the door open, I spy Kate and two guys, at least she has the pizza.

She's holding the blonde surfer guys hand, she not a hand holder. I start to rise up. "put the pizza on the counter. Beer's in the frig. _?Anna?" I start, seeing the bruise forming on her neck. Rushing to her as blonde surf walks past me without seeing me, turning I see him hug Chris. I'm torn between my BFF and my boyfriend.

"Kate?" I demand.

"Jose grabbed me on the street, coming back here. He demanded I help him get rid of Chris." She weeps in my shoulder. I look at Chris, the blonde surf is crying on his shoulder. I turn toward the older, clearly ex-military.

"I'm Taylor, Christian CPO. That Elliott his older brother. Has he mentioned us?"

"Yes, he has. Beer's in the frig. Take a seat." Starting for the guy's; pulling Kate with me. I turn back "Taylor? Where is Jose?"

"Sawyer, another of Grey's CPO is dealing with him, with the police." He calmly says between sips on a beer.

"Anymore family showing up?" I ask. Afraid of the answer, I'm not sure Chris could take the strain.

"No; We thought it best to let Elliott test the water so to speak. I case he bolted: Again?"

"Ok, deal with Jose. I don't want Kate or Chris to go off the deep end. Because our former friend turned crazy psycho stalker. His dad Jose Sr. is trying to get him some mental hygiene (old military name for psychology therapy) any issues you talk to me first. **AM I CLEAR!** " I go into 1st lieutenant Annie Steele Daughter of Major Steele persona. Command and confidante on the outside; still scares little young me on the inside. But its required here and now.

Chris dumps his brother on the couch. I dump Kate. They both cuddle up, all lovey-dovey. I'm shocked at their bonding so fast. Well! Not really. After all Chris stolen me from the first touch and look. He kisses me; leaves me standing there dumbfounded. Watching him get pizzas and beer. Walking back. Sitting on the floor, smiling at me. I straddle his lap and steal his slice. We cuddle back, eating watching Jane Austen (1999) _Mansfield Park._ Which both Kate and I have an exam on tomorrow, Women's studies.

Last exam of our college career. Originally, we were going to have Kate's parents get us a condo in Seattle. But the on and off marriage has caused sides to be taken, an Kate chose neutral. So, no condo. We were planning on begging really hard. But Now I'm moving in with Chris. And Kate well I thought she'd crash in a guestroom: till her parents stopped fighting and footed the bill for an apartment or condo. But sneaking glance at the dirty love birds next to us. I think she'll accept any offer Elliott asks.

Afterwards I take him to our room, our bed. Licking the salt from is lips. I stripe his cloths. Working my hands and then mouth to relax and deaden the beast. I straddle his hips, sliding down and shaking, like he likes. Watching his emotions flood his face. Passion and lust, temper the love erupting between us. I quicken the pace, harder, faster, grabbing his cock with my fluttering walls. Till the world blacken is majestic bliss. I wake laying within his arms, covered by the sheets and blanket. I feel his beard tickle my spine. As kisses rain down my spine. Till his mouth returns the earlier indulgence.

Time slips away as my sex god, relaxes and numbs me in orgasmic spirals. Tomorrow I have exams, and at three am, I should be asleep. But I mellow into blissful slumber in his arms. everything is right and good in my, correction, our world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor-pov.

The couples after the movie moved into their girlfriend's room. The brothers have not talked yet. Anna is a very forceful girl. Barney's background on her tell a strange family dynamic. Birth father dead day after she born. The Mother is a public bike. First stepdad Retired major Steele is the dutiful father. Second step father Morton is wheelchair bound from the neck down, in prison for life in Nevada. Attempted child rape, battery, torture and maiming a minor child. I suspect the Major had some hand in the evil shits current medical state. I will call some friends in Vegas, making sure he feels pain for what he did to our sweet girl, I know Christian will want it.

Mother's latest husband, Adams. Don't know if it will last; seems they met in court ordered Sex-addict therapy. They've become a fixtures on the Savannah Georgia Swingers scene. Plus, the mother has not step foot in Washington state since she divorced Steele and took off for Vegas. Anna has made a trip the last four year to Savannah. Mommies to selfish to even come for her high school graduation. I doubt she'll make her daughter's BA graduation in two weeks _._

Near 0100am

I flake on the couch till Sawyer buzz my phone. I step out into the hall. Welch is wanting information. We argue as quietly as we can. I put my foot down; no more family till the brothers talk. The adults and Mia will just have to suck it up a while longer. Hanging up, I look at Luke.

"the Asshole Rodriguez, is in jail on Assault and Battery and violating a retraining order. His father filed a psych hold. So, he's not getting bail. I put the word out to the local bail bondsmen. I lojacked the truck, Blondie's BMW, and Anastasia VW bug.

"She prefers Anna. Or soon Mrs. Grey. So, tread lightly around her. See about getting us an apartment here or a near by hotel. I doubt we are leaving till the girls Graduate. "

"You think T? I mean he when pretty far off the deep end not long ago. You think he's stable enough for a relationship?' I shrug.

MORNING: T-pov

I snap awake to fresh brewing coffee. Looking about I see Anna starting breakfast. I get a weird vision of a young Gail with her dead husband, at that age. I know deep down, she will love this girl. Anna is everything she cherish in a person. Anna mom is worthless, I have no doubts that Gail will become her friend and pseudo mom; like she did for Christian. Rising I head into her bedroom to use the bathroom.

Christian is dead asleep on the bed on my way in and stomping to get in the bathroom as I exit. I have to laugh at his antic, trying to hold the pee.

Anna is dancing about the kitchen. I sit on a stool, she doesn't break rhythm or stride, placing a coffee in front of me, followed by a biscuit. "Thank you"

"Any problems I need to know about?"

"No, the families holding in Seattle till the brother's talk. I'm seeing about getting an apartment here or nearby for security. Did Christian tell you about his life? Wealth?" I ask with dread. Hoping she as real and fresh as she appears.

"Yes, he did. It's not an issue. I loved him before I knew the baggage he has. We talked about his past, the bitch and the sub's. Everything. He knows all my sins and past. So, don't worry about us. You'll have plenty of time to see I'm who I am: Anna. Since I'm moving after graduation to Chris Place is Escala."

I sit stunned, they are moving fast. She is very confident and fore right. She smiles like the world just woke up to bright her day. I know without a doubt that Christian is behind me. He walks around the counter and kiss her. I see reflections of me and Gail; these are love struck, soulmates forever and day kind on relationship.

"the Family Jason?" he asks.

"the families holding in Seattle till Elliott and you talk. Ros is champing at the bit for you to come back to work. An "BITCH" is in jail in Las Vegas on federal Mann act, along with Nevada kiddy rape charges. She ran with her latest underage submissive, when we destroyed her in Seattle. Gail is waiting to welcome you home."

"Shit! The penthouse. What's it state?" Christian barks, suddenly remembering that he ordered it gutted.

"Elliot gutted it and Grace and Gail relayed the floor plan. Its ready when you are to move back in." I watch as he visual relaxes.

"I found a book during my wanderings; Predators: Pedophiles, Rapists, And Other Sex Offenders by Anna C. Salter. The bitch used every Technique in the book; to control and victimize me, isolate me. from myself, family and growing up". taking a deep breath "I realized that I'm really screwed up in the mind and my emotions. That's why Anna is going to help me run GEH. She's answers only to me and I answer only to her. If anyone has a problem. Tough." Christian says as Anna plates and serve the breakfast. I here the growl and moans of Elliot and Kate waking up. God the couples were very loud last night.

"I'm your friend and Security chief, CPO I will keep you as safe as I can within the bound of common since. That being said my loyalty is to you and then Anna. Till I'm satisfied she right for you. I have some things to check. But I can plainly see you two are soulmates. But she's in your life now; So, security measures will be implemented to protect you both even from each other. I will ask Gail to be Anna liaison with me, (I hold my hand up as I see him starts to argue) over any conflicts between you two. All other issues: Anna feel free to ask me. Now that been said. Could I please have some breakfast, before Sawyer show up and hogs your wonderful cooking Anna"

Anna plates the food and sets in front of me. "I understand your point of view. But respect me, and my being with Chris. Then things will go smoother, keeping me in the loop is better for my safety, than in the dark. I'll have Sawyer breakfast ready when you're done; to take out to him in the car."

I start to eat when the walking dead stumble to the counter. Anna has two coffees ready for them. "You two are perfect for each other. Both party animals' night owls and zombies in the morning" Christian laughs as Anna quickly follow suit. I could get very use to this new Christian and Anna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot -pov

After breakfast the girls followed by Sawyer and Parks leave for final exams. Kate is very unsure, afraid of her test. I kiss and whisper words of encouragement and love. She settles down, I Hollywood dip her, then smack her tight ass. Hmmmm, tonight I'm making her scream till she'll never leave me.

After they leave I stare at Christian. "Get in the SUV, we need to go somewhere private." We leave, driving he refuses to speak. Christian drives into Leverich Community Park, parking near the disc golf 9 cage. We walk into the woods.

"Christian, we're alone; talk to me, please?"

I wake on the ground staring up into the foliage above. Peaceful motes float about the filtered sun lite rays. I hear a moan, looking sideways I see Taylor staring skyward. I look up to Christian sitting against a tree. Tears stream down his face.

I roll over and crawl to him. He looks at me with such hate and loathing. "Why couldn't you just stay away, why did you have to come here, now. I was just learning to live, be loved. She will leave me when the family bullshit lands on her. How I wish I was an only child."

"Chris, you are and never were alone. We love you, I love you. you're my brother and I'm never giving up on you again or letting you give up on yourself. I don't understand why you can't see our love for you." I cry holding his hand.

"Then leave!"

"Christian, I can't leave you and I'm Damm sure not leaving my soulmate now I found her. So, get used to it." he stands and walks away. I hear the SUV drive off. I cry till Taylor, drags me up. We catch a cab back to the apartment. The truck is gone. The lojacks, both lay on the kitchen counter. I sit on the couch and weep.

I feel hands on my face, slowly blue eyes pierce my mind, as Kate takes me to bed. I have failed again. She holds me till sleep takes me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning. T-pov

Christian has bolted again, I didn't think he had the fight in him. His loathing is exploding. The trackers are out of range. I have Park and Barney looking high and low for the truck.

"Taylor? You need to stop hunting them. Anna will have him in Seattle in two weeks; after graduation here. She will bring him home. You need to help back his family off him. He need to come to them, letting him make his peace with himself and them. The more they push! The more he will retreat." Kate tells me, then orders takeout breakfast.

"I can't cook to save my own life. Elliot's going to need to hire a cook for sure." She giggles as Elliot wanders into the kitchen.

"Elliot there are other people here. I don't need to see your junk, Sawyers' an impressionable youth. Get dressed!" I bark at the naked idiot.

He poses, catcalling and swings it at me; till Kate grab's it and they retreat back to her room, a grin on his face. I shake my head, no wonder insanity rules the Grey house

Xxxxxxxxxx

The woods are stark eerie forms early in the twilight shrouded fog of the coastal range of northern California. Within an old burn zone sits our BLM campsite, I expected ghost or headless rider to emerge from the unreal landscape. Once the sun shines; our woods show the rebound of life and diversity. Tis' just a matter of time, which willows thru the pine needles and leaves.

We walk along an ancient trial beaten by hoofs and paws more than feet and treads. To a small pool of winter runoff, swirls next to us. Down into a series of cataracts far below us into the river taking it to the sea. The rainbow's will explode in the last light of these summer days. Blue skies reap away the pillows and daydreamed animals' clouds. We lay naked in this hidden hollow of the coastal range.

Stroking his hair, letting the words escape in quiet whispers. Letting him release the demons his family has awoke. The inner loathing and fears of abandonment. Where is the confident man of yesterday?

Time is measures as the shadows stretch across the glen toward are tartan blanket oasis. His words have ceded a while ago. Now my lips and tongue, gentle caresses of fingers lift and lighten his woes. I let my inner spirit crest and ride him back to me. I see the pain and fears diminishes till passion and love explode like the rainbow colors playing about the waterfall as dusk arrives.

Dressed we walk back to the camp. I make some food as we cuddle into each other as the fire sends sparkles heaven-ward. as coals of red and yellow dance to Dante's tune. Tomorrow we trek back to the world, tomorrow I graduate. Tomorrow Chris meets Ray and possible his family. Tomorrow the world invades and lays siege to our keep. Our stronghold of us.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Monday of graduation week.

I throw a book at Elliott. Smacking him in the chest. Scream and demand, roar and beg that he not? That he stops trying to find Chris and Anna. I keep telling them, let Anna bring him home. But NO! don't listen to me. Don't listen to the girl who heard all of his fears, sins, and horrors. Finally, I've had enough. "Elliot get everyone on a conference call, NOW!"

Sucking a large chug from the JD bottle. I look at Sawyer, Taylor and Elliot around the coffee table.

"All right everyone shut the f#$#Wk up and listen for the last time. LET ANNA BRING HIM HOME, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HE IS GOING THRU AND YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE!"

"Kate this is Dr. Flynn, Christian has suffered a psychotic break. He needs helps."

"Flynn, he has not had a psychotic break. Quit the opposite. He has not retreated into his mind, living in a fantasy. His filters, perceptions and fantasy have fled, leaving reality, cold, stark and brutal to assault him. There are no self-delusions or no inner persona's, no filters left in him. He sees everything without any mechanism to deflect, minimize, rationalize or even discount. He is a raw emotion nerve, untethered from humanity. Do you understand, really understand Doctor? He is tethered right now only by Anna. You push now, her hold will break. And no one or thing can bring him back to us. We will lose both." I speak as tears wet my shirt.

Elliot holds me, mingling my tears and his.

"Kate. What your describing is a very rare and usually a fatal condition. I would discount it because severe long term PDST is required to ignite the break. But Christian has had extreme PTSD since his earliest memories. It would explain a lot of his reactions. But usual family is the best way to reconnect the person to humanity. Why do you think it's wouldn't work now?"

I sip a large shot of JD; "Because he doesn't see them as family, he see's them as enemies. He sees them as failures, ideas he could never reach, goals and behaviors he could never reach as they kept moving the finish lines. He feels only the loathing and distrust of their words and actions. It's hard to explain. He doesn't see the difference between gray and black in criticism; Those filters are gone, he only sees the black. Only feels the hate, and disapproval." I can't explain the world Chris has fallen into anymore.

The phone explodes with family, arguing the words I spoke. Till Flynn get everyone calm.

"OK, I will need to see him to evaluate this, but I think it best if we stay up her in Seattle and let Anna bring him home. We don't want to force a break, or I fear he will permanently harm himself and others. Grace, Mia you need to patient, now is the time to be patient. Christian needs to slowly work himself back to were he can deal with this." The phone goes dead.

Xxxxxxx

Seattle: grey manor

Flynn-pov.

The girl's words and the reports by Taylor are pushing me to accept the diagnose of atypical Sensory Gating Schizophrenia. Where reality is unfiltered into the brain, causing overload. Causing the person to experience and feel things unfiltered by experience or conditioning. A lot of extreme PTSD vet's pick up this filtering problem. They are unable to dream, imagine or even fantasize anything. Just brutal black and white reality. Almost all suicide unable to deal with the crushing unvarnished reality.

The background and symptoms match the illness, must get a specialist to advise. I'm most worried by her description about Christian tasting emotions and hearing colors. Even more worrisome is his high-level functions seemed expended not reduced. As if the high-level parts of his Brain are feeding on the unfiltered inputs. A how is the girls making inroads into his mind and soul without overloading him.

Xxxxxxx

Graduation day.

We cruise into the apartment parking lot. The new truck with its pop-top camper on the back. I hold him to me, kissing the world to just us. We see the Audi and the Grey construction truck. Walking up to the door, we enter. Elliot is on the couch looking scared as dresses fly from Kate room. I plant Chris next to his brother and enter the maelstrom of fashionista Kate's search for the prefect graduation dress.

We exist forty-five minutes later to Chris, Elliot and Jason talking on the couch. Everyone seems calm and relaxed. When they find out our secret they are going to freak out, I just hope Ray left his guns at home.

Later:::

I step up on the stage as Dean calls my name, the professors shake my hand and hand me the parchment. I marvel at the last time my old name will appear on an official document. I walk past the seats, and simple run into Chris arms, he twirls me about. Kissing me to heaven. We escape with Ray to the reception tent. To wait on Kate and Elliot;

They soon join us, Dad is not happy I'm shacking up with Chris, but see's I'm so frigging happy and loved. He promises a visit in a few weeks once the summer rush is over. Elliot and Chris manage to talk mostly fishing. I smirk with Kate, little boys and their toys.

Afterwards Dad heads home, we head to pack the last of the apartment into Elliot's and Chris's cars. Elliot has a crew tomorrow taking the furniture to goodwill. As I'm in Chris's Escala and Kate's in Elliot's Kirkland home. We travel into the night with Jason driving us, and Parks driving Elliot and Kate.

Just north of Boeing field, Chris orders us to a Jude's Old Town restaurant near Chinook Beach Park. Looking out at Mercer island. Just the two of us, eating quietly in peace, watching the water of Lake Washington. Holding my hand; He returns my rings, they shall never leave me again. I kiss him into a happy place. His world is slowly resolving from the prison cell of his mind, into the dreams we have for tomorrow.

Jason nearly strokes at the rings as we exist Jude's. I'm sure the family will riot at our marriage, but we want it, need it, and shall never break it. It's what brought Chris back to humanity, me into living; the vows we made, the future we bound ourselves too.


	3. Chapter 3 pugnare mihi uxor mea

Prisoner 03 **pugnare mihi uxor mea**

****I have PTSD, a have had too many friends with PTSD. Most escape into their minds and fantasy world to cope. Several had the reality crash I described to Christian: those few never lived beyond a few months. Its not typical, it not well understood. Much of PTSD isn't understood. Sadly, wars and modern views of abuse; we've gotten better at spotting it. The misery of living in fantasy or unfiltered reality are places most fear to tread. Those who have survived, lived thru the purgatory can't explain, or describe the brutality that world inflicts on them. The ultimate prison is a has always been within one own mind.

 _Once a might kingdom rose beyond the fertile valleys of lore. The king was wise and ruled peacefully into long grey bearded years. His son, his heir seeing his time would never be: step aside for his son. A youth of twenty-five seasons. The young heir, receiving the decree of his grandfather, and love of his father. Slayed them both. Stepping over their smoldering bodies to claim the throne. "hark let my loyal men, find my brothers and sister and lay they dead at my feet." The guards stood like stone, unable to move._

 _The newly seated king looked unseeing at the shaft magical appearing in his chest, wondering how it appeared. Within a four-night the kingdom was no more; just tales told by merchants around campfires to scare the youths and women, as civil war and strife destroyed every house and man. Ancient scholars tell this tale to warn those who would be king at the danger of family and privilege. Tis often not the foreign enemies at the border, but the close family within your house: that destroy us._

a-pov

Arriving at our home, our tower in the sky. I already plan some major changes, plants and soothing colors. We have moved all our stuff into a spare bedroom. Tomorrow I will sort it out. right now, I take Chris to the couch in front of the fireplace. He lights it, we mellow into soft couch and cuddle, he pulls a blanket over us. Whispers all his angst and fears. I whisper back solutions and love. The night creeps away as the moon falls into the Sound and the far peninsula. Sleep takes us here, heaven is always in his arms.

Leaving him sleeping, I enter the kitchen. Mrs. Jones arrives seconds later, we talk and prepare the morning feast. After some bad, harsh words we fall into friendship, Gail and Anna. Gone are the formal titles and strict separation of caste from Christian's before. We sip teas waiting for the Menfolk to wake and stagger in.

They arrive and we eat, discuss the days schedule. Flynn will be here this afternoon, Roz has email some things for Chris. An I have a tea down the block at the Independent Seattle Coffee House, with Grace, Mia and Grandma T. I expect Chris will need to bail me out of jail.

I spent the morning sorting and deciding what stay's and what my moneybag husband will have his personal shopper buy for me. I don't think I will every get used to wealth, particularly this obscene amount of wealth. But I know he need to care for me, protect me, be my touchstone.

Chris is in a year or so buying me a publishing company to start my editor career. Less about me playing at editor and more about my personal security. I know I have the merit to success, but also understand the problems my wealth will cause. We spoke long and harsh about the reality of his wealth and my problems with it. I expect once the rings are outed, the nut jobs will tsunami Seattle.

I dance and flirt till Chris chase me to our bed, for some pre-jitter sex before the adults arrive. Once the Band-Aids come off, we may need to escape to Aspen or New York. I hope not, but I must keep Chris anchored. Slowly he has recreated the filters that allow him to act almost human. Soon the ones to act civil and social will rise from the ashes of his past. Making his family and company bearable.

Xxx

The tea, the fists, the riot.

I sit waiting for the others to arrive. Sipping my Irished tea, a little Lady Grey, a lot of Jamison. I try to calm my nerves with Daughter of Fortune. Isabel Allende's Eliza is a kickass badass in the rough and tumble California gold fields of 1849. I take strengthen in the example, for my coming fight. I have no doubt it will be a fight.

The ladies enter as a herd, led by Grace, Mia, Roz, Andrea, Gail and elderly Grandma T. I'm surprised by Gail, Roz and Andrea. Before they can sit a spitfire enters, smacks Roz ass and kiss my check. "I'm Gwen, Roz's wife and your first friend in Seattle." I like her a lot.

The Waiter brings teapots and snacks. We all wait for privacy and manners. "Ladies, I am Anastasia Rose Grey. (laying my left hand on the table). Please call me Anna. We married ten days ago in Northern California. We are planning re-vows with the family and friends in about two months. Comments?"

The ladies are stunned, even Gail who already knew. "Well did you get a prenup?" Grandma T ask

"Yes, but not as you would think of it. We made a contract of what and how our future will go. Regardless of the families input and concerns" I watch the eyes float about the table. Each fraction trying to come to terms with my words and the meaning I applied. Thank god Kate helped me craft this argument.

"What are your immediate plans" ask Roz with Andrea nodding.

"I will be helping Christian at Grey House. To insure stability and supportable framework to allow Christian to be the CEO and not lose himself in the process. We can all agree that Christian as cruel, ruthless, immoral CEO is bad thing."

"My son would never get like that, I wouldn't allow him to be like that!" Grace speaks. But the looks on Roz, Gail, Andrea and even Mia tell a very different tale. "Grace, He was that, past that and thank god he bolted for the wilds. Before he started killing people. Face Facts Grace! Christian knew he had gone over the cliff that's why he left." Gwen speaks harsh and truth.

The table is dead quiet as the words and meaning seep in to everyone mind. I sip my tea, focusing on the sad eyes that first morning as we walk the streets before the dawn was an hour old. The words, fears and his breakdown. Huddled on a bus stop bench watching this brave man become the scared little boy. My poor crying man, hounded by the past, the present and terrified of his future as the thing he hated and feared the most. The Pimp, the cruel inhuman sadist that brutalized a toddler for pleasure.

I remember the woods above the pacific, just us, wild and free in the wind. His needing me to guide him back to sanity and love. His arms around me, raising the scared bookworm up to the light, cherished and empowered. The sunsets lines on light playing about the redwood grove, filtered laser beams. The words from our lips, the kisses expressing the emotions we could never speak. Our love, our connection, our future.

"Anna? I want my son back, happy and sane. I know I fucked up the whole Eliana thing. but I can't lose him again. what do you want us to do?" Grace swallows her pride and begs me. I feel heart broken for her. She has suffered as much as Chris.

"Right now, we need to give him space to work thru his emotions and fears. To let him kill his demons. Not force him to take them on, be patient, loving and supporting without conditions."

"You four leave right now, your breaking your NDA!" Gail jumps to her feet screaming at four copies of me head towards us. Without knowing them; I know. They are the subs of Christian Greys past. I stand a prepare to be the warrior my man needs me to be.

"STOP! You are not wanted here!"

"We want to see and know what you have that we don't?" screams the shortest with madness in her eyes. "Lei?" screams Gail

"I have my husbands welfare as my only concern (holding my left-hand finger spades showing my rings) not gifts, and perks you masochists' hookers crave, and wanted more of. More money, gifts, jewels and clothes. Never Christian welfare, his emotional needs. You just saw a wallet with all you needed to do was take some pain and spread your legs. That what I have over you shallow want-a-be's" I ramble as my anger over these things pushing on me and Chris in this fragile time.

"Sawyer, Parks remove them" yells Gail as they charge.

I'm surprised as Grace and Andrea tear thru them with a vengeance. Gail has the mad one in a head lock battering holes in the wall. The tallest one reaches for me as Mia, Chris's sister unleashed a temper I never would have suspected. Gwen hugs me as waiters and security haul away the beaten subs. Grace hides her face in her mother's hug. Crying uncontrollably.

"Andrea had to deal with these bitches making Christian professional life hell" Ros tells us.

"Mom, is fragile she didn't see Eliana or these things damaging Christian and our family. She feels helpless to save her son." Mia tells us.

"Mia, your mother did a lot to save Chris. From the evil that hurt him before the adoption. And even now by not giving up on him. She just has to understand. _ that Christian can't face his family as a failure he believes he is. Like when he had no words. You all just have to let him come to terms with his place in our hearts." I tell Mia and the rest. I'm not sure I explained it well or right. Just the reality of our existence here.

"Well? Ladies? I suggest we move to the bar across the street and workout the details of Anna's place and needs." Ros bellows in gleeful joy.

Gwen hugs me whispering as we walk, "You are not alone, or at war with any of us. We hold Christian and now you as family. An we never give up family"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

e-pov

The windows rattle and shake as my Kate screams my name in orgasmic bliss. I feel the release and emotions, screaming her name, ride into the netherworld. Just cuddled on the living room floor. Letting the light chase shadows towards noon.

I feel a blanket laid over us, looking confused sleepy eyes at my father, blushed face and happy smile. Sleep takes me; later when food demands our attention, we find my favorite Chinese take out in the frig and case of my beer. A note to call dad when we're able. We eat a work out the living conditions. I believe the spare bedroom next door to the master suite will need to be converted to Kates dressing closet and shoe emporium. I shake in laughter as she tells me of the storage unit in Tacoma with the rest of her shoes.

While she relaxes in our soaking tub. I walk out on to the patio. "hi Dad what's up?"

"Well the girls meeting when well till those subs' showed up to fight. Your Mom broke two nails, we're on our way to Canlis to celebrate. Next time lock the front door, I don't need to see my son and my future daughter-in-law like that. it scars me. scars me I tell you."

I laugh at my dad, everyone wonders were my clowning comes from. Dad and Grandpa are worse than me. they just pick there moments better. Kate is giggling behind me. turning to my buck-naked goddess on my patio overlooking Lake Washington. I quickly hug cover her before the neighbors see what's mine.

"thanks for the food and Blanket Cary!" she shamelessly giggle. I lose the fight to hold my laughter. I hear dad click off. Taking my goddess back to her bath, I have to call the plumber to unclog the wet room drain as water floods the bedroom. Or get a bigger tub. Or be less athletic sloshing the water out.

Tomorrow will be even better as our house keeper is due to start. Kates already warned me not to show her toy less we scare off the lady. I watch her sleep, knowing that I am the luckiest man in the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

c-pov

I sit on the patio in the dark, watching the city dissolve into sleep. The eerie lights of the ships on the water. The distance airplane flicker as stars. Anna lays inside in our bed, tired from the day's events. Flynn is worried my hold on sanity is too fragile to hold. but I know as I twist the band on my third finger. My hold is strong as long as Anna holds me. I let the night sooth me from my worries and woes. Tomorrow is another day and we will face it together.

I feel her hand on my cheek, drawing me back to bed. And her loving embrace and strength. As she releases my mind from the cycle of pain and loathing. As sleep takes me. I marvel at my soulmates ability to rise above the pain and suffering she endured in Vegas. To be everything to me, my love is enough for her. Everything else is just dust in the wind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia-pov

The adults have fled to Canlis for dinner, I demand they leave me her at the house. They need the time to process everything. Do the parent adult healing thing. Besides; The Grand's are here and babying me. Grandma T's Hot Chocolate is a balm on my worries.

Anna is not like I thought she would be. From Welch and Flynn, I thought more like the subs or Kate. Not the Strong independent gentle woman this afternoon. I can see why Christian loves her. She kicks his ass and then baby's him.

"Mia? Baby girl?" Grandpa asks.

"Anna was very different than I thought she would be."

"She is one of a kind, I think just perfect for Christian. She will help him back to us." Grandma pets my hand as Grandpa hugs her. "ok, lets watch something funny?"

"Well I won the rock, paper, scissor Spock so I chose. Drum roll please. Quiet in the peanut gallery" Grandpa T clowns with a flourish of the remote. " _WKRP_ in Cincinnati season three"

We ladies groan faking the displeasure. We love the campy scrappy sitcom from the 70's. its guaranteed to bring us smile and laughs. Later during the third show we make popcorn and Slurpee's. Being the youngest does have it perks, particularly with the Grand's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Valley of the Moons nut ward is deadly quiet after the night med's kick in; as the male nurse making the midnight rounds. He's lazy and stupid. I easily sneak up a snap his chicken neck. The other one is snoring in the nurse station. I should have five hours till the alarm. Can't believe my idiot father would put me in here; must be fagging with Ray. That's it, they never could satisfy their women.

The chicken neck asshole only had ¼ tank in his broken-down wreck. And no cash or cards. Lucky for me a late-night waitress on her way home from Denny's in Santa Rosa provides a better car, cash and cards and recreation while I head north.

Anastasia is mine, and only mine. I bought her from her mother years ago. Paid with servicing her needs; Dad and Ray couldn't do it. The night is good as I head north, past middle age slutty waitress terror filled eyes harden my manhood. Vision of Anastasia and her punishment for exiling me, her husband and lord and master.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit in pain after Bob's failed attempt to be a man, again. Not even the blue pills help his sorry limp dick. I'm too tired to go out to the bars or clubs. No parties till Friday. Maybe put a feeler out tomorrow for a train. I need release from the boredom of Savannah.

Mary from Montesano called to gloat that Anastasia was dating a billionaire. How my fridge daughter could bag any man is beyond me. She never showed any interest in sex or the porn i made her watch in Veags. Just locking herself in dry picture less books. Not even Harlequin or blouse rippers. I could call Ray but he doesn't answer my calls anymore. After missing Anastasia high school graduation.

What did they expect, me to show up and admit I have eighteen-year-old daughter? I tell everyone when she visits here: she's my younger sister. I mean really would any woman allow her age to show. I spent all of our tax refund last year on Botox and wrinkle removal surgeries. I head to the play room to use the sex machine I bought three years ago with Anna Scholarship money I conned out of the state.

At least it will take the edge off and burn some pounds off my fat ass. Maybe send Anastasia an email about the boyfriend. He should be willing to help us out here in Georgia. Or maybe trade frigid coed for a experience goddess. I wonder how old and bald he is.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I sit cuddled in my geeks arms, sipping a nice cognac. I enjoyed the release the fight gave me. finally getting to punch the women who unstable and harmed my boss. Since the first time I saw him. He reminds me of my lost brother. Barney holds me tighter as I shake at his memories.

How the war robbed him from me. How the pain I couldn't heal or self-loathing at his death of my failure to save him. Christian has become in my mind my brother. It made my ability to deal with him during his death spiral, when all others fled. Gave up on him. Or shamelessly offered sex to him. Like stupid senator slut daughter Oliva; who's working tables in Kennewick now.

Anna is everything I could have dreamed for him. Barney, Fred and Welch have already isolated threat to her. If mother super freak shows up, she going back to Georgia in a body cast. I will make her efforts to heal Christian my top priority. Supporting and protecting her; the kid sister I always wished I had.

I stare at the picture on my nightstand; the happy time before the war. My blonde green eyed twin brother with the lost puppy dog grin. Our last happy time. Before our parent's death, and the war that robbed his innocent and humanity.

Barney hugs me, kissing the tears and pain from me. My man! My gentle kind man. Loving me back to happiness.


	4. Chapter 4 scutum meum, uxor mea

Prisoner 04 scutum meum, uxor mea

The GEH days

a-pov

I am terrified of today, Chris first day back at GEH. Can I be the strength to calm his shattered soul. Can we overcome the fears and reality of his pain? I dread the day as we cruise thru the city, headed to our fate.

c-pov

I step out of the SUV onto the sidewalk in front of Grey House. Staring up at my edifice of wealth, power and ego. My world I loved and needed. Now? I stand unsure I have the will to take the next step. "ouch" I turn back to the SUV, Anna just stuck her toe in my ass, hard. She smirks at me. I present my hand to assist her out of the Vehicle. Stupid self-center idiot, manners Chris, manners.

She takes my arm, ring hand in the crock of my arm, squeezing me in assurance of her love and faith in me. we start for the door. Security quickly opens the doors, we walk into a frozen sea of people. All looking at me. staring at me, judging me. I start to rage. A tight squeeze stops the rage. "All right people back to work! We don't pay you to gawk at the CEO!" sings out Sawyer.

Thank God he said it and not me. We arrive at my elevator, a middle-aged man and twenty something girl are frozen in fear. "Hello I'm Anna Grey, you are?" my wife asks, bubbly and easy. I marvel at her ability to easy people into civility.

"I'm. _I'm Wilson M&A financial, this "Ski, I mean_ Sue_ Kowalski Intern in M&A Publishing. Morning Mr. _and sorry Mrs. Grey. _ how" he stutters under my gaze.

"This is Donald Wilson CPA in Merger and Acquisition, I haven't met Miss Kowalski." I glower at them.

"Publishing? I plan on going into publishing soon, tell me about it." Anna says to the intern. As the elevator doors open.

We enter, "I've just started three weeks ago, from Rice. It very challenging, my degree's in HR. but they want the interns to be well rounded in the company various departments. We handle printing proposal, pamphlets, presentation material and general public documents." She states staring at the floor.

"I just graduated WSU, English lit. I look forward to seeing the company. Hope I see you both. Have a good day here at Grey House." Anna says as they flee from the elevator. Alone for the last five floors, I pin her in the corner and search her mouth for contraband. I'm rock hard as the elevator dink's

"Chris, Elliot in a thong bikini." She purrs, causing my pants problem to disappear. The door open as she leads me to PA desks. I notice that twerp Oliva is gone, and the Andrea two new Assistants are eyes down, concentrating on there work, not gawking and throwing improper hints at me. one looks up a then rush to the bathroom. I look at my feisty wife. Giving them the evil eye. I kiss her head as Andrea and Roz Pa Gordon step up.

"Anna, I'm Gordon; Roz PA, let us (pointing to Andrea and him) know if you need anything. We are happy to serve you." he smiles and green floods my mind. He pales, then recovers.

"I look forward to you meeting my husband, Joe. He runs the Publishing down on 15th." Gordon speaks as the jealousy flees. Anna is thanking them, ordering coffee and tea. As I lead her into our office. She pulls me around into her arms. kissing me silly, making me happy. she looks over her desk near the window. I ordered it she would want some personal space.

Andrea walks in with the coffee and Anna's tea bag out, an two pastries. I reach for mine, she smacks my hand and steals my pastry. "Bad boys don't get treats. You have to stop seeing green every time some male talks to me." I shrug, she breaks the tart in half, sitting on my desk feeds me. I move to eat something I love better. She stops me, "lunch time big boy, now behave and get to work. I don't pay you to gawk at the CEO wife." She says scooting away. My phone rings with the first problem of the day.

The day goes very good, Anna Shadows me thru meeting, smacking executive right and left. She fired two from HR EEO office for suggesting a woman's once a week bible study class was not acceptable excuse for not working overtime on that night. What stupid idiots, Roz was right behind her. Plus, the thirty-five-year-old EEO officer was almost falling out of her blouse, one more button undone, and she would have been topless.

Can't these morons understand I'm married, and no one is ever going to tempt me from my goddess wife. Final lunch time is here. So, much for Anna with a side of bent over my desk, baby. She drags me down to the employee Cafeteria. We get in line, getting our food, I head to empty table in the back, till Anna sits at a crowded table. I sit watching my lady charm, command the table, hell the whole cafeteria.

Several people offer to take care of the dishes, Anna refuse, purring me to do it. I leave to dump the plates, turning I see her surrounded by the people, she showing her rings. I plow thru the crowd to cheers and well wishes on my marriage. Taking her hand, I feel grounded. Happy, even giddy.

Heading back up, I don't care what people say or see. I pin my wife in the corner and orally battle her bubblegum tongue and sweet emotions. Once in the office she locks the door. "you have ten minutes."

I drop and pull her skirt up, to find her pantie less. "you left me only two pairs this morning, an that after Carol drop off twelve Saturday. There in my purse, so don't even think about it. or your going commando for the rest of the day, with me. hot dripping juice, sliding down my _Argghhhhh! Yes Chris. Right there. More, more MORE!" Anna screams as I get to work, times short an I need her.

Later she exits the en-suite, pulling up her skirt showing her panties back in place. I turn the monitor to show her I just orders fifty pairs. "That should hold us till first" I smirk at her.

"yea Right caveman, fifty-two pairs for seven days. I think I need to double that order. Oh! By the way. I ordered you some saltpeter tablets. So, I can get some work done." She giggles. "you have a video conference, Andréa and Gordon want my help with something. behave and if you need me. call me." god, she's killing me doing that stripper walk she says Kate taught her their sophomore year.

A-pov

I sex walk out of our office, leaning back against the closed door, trying to breathe and not run back in there and take Chris home for the rest of the week. I know it's Monday, but I miss him in my bed, my love slave. Looking up I see everyone staring at me. straightening my cloths, I walk over.

"Well, what did you need help with?"

"We have several Candidates for your PA." Andrea tells me.

"I don't need a PA, I'm really here to be Chris's PA. so I don't see the need?"

"Anna, you are going to have your hands full with Chris. Answering mail, getting coffee, keeping your schedule are things you don't need stealing your valuable time. I know with you here, we hope to get three more Assistants and at least two full time gofers'. we only when with the minimum because having to corral the forlorn chasing Grey took to much time and effort." Andrea explains as Gordon nods.

"won't they be just as bad now?"

"Anna your reputation is running thru the company like a wildfire, already three sluts hunting Grey have quit, and four more fired and that doesn't count your ripping HRs' want-a-be's. Already 'Anna Grey' is causing people to straight up and fly right. You should have seen after you left the Cafeteria how shallow petty bitches were quaking in there Prada. You go GIRL!" Gordon says doing that circle snap thing I've seen my friend, my freshman student mentor, Alisha's do. I can't help by laugh.

"ok, OK! I will take the PA. but they have to understand I'm use to being the do're not the pampered spoiled brat."

"Anna if you even come close we will carry you to the Sound and dunk you till your common sense and normal self-return. We swear!" Andrea crows. "Damm right" Roz says.

"aren't you suppose to be on a video conference call with Germany?" I ask

"Nope, they folded for twenty-million less than we offered. Christian scared the shit out of them within three minutes. just sat there growling at them. You might want to head back in, the head of GEH Europe was nearly pissing himself when I left." Roz smirks. I head back into our office.

Chris is smiling and typing away on his computer, the very image of peace and calm. "We own a Germany Toy company!"

Ok, confusion floods my face "Why?"

"They overreached on R&D, need capital. Beside toys, they are the leaders in drones, and AI tech in Europe. With our lead in the states, we just became the leaders in the world, for twenty million less than we thought it would cost."

He leans back flexing his biceps like his brother does. Next thing he'll be going that male nipple thing. God, I have to limit Elliot from him. So many bad habits and manners.

"Besides they were very afraid of you." he laughs.

"Me?"

"Yes, my feisty wife, Wilson, from the elevator this morning, was on the conference told them you would want to cut the offer by half and fly over to bully them into submission. After all you tamed me. What could you have done to lesser men. Terrifying. Just scared them. Wait till they see the press release. Then when we go over, Anna Grey the Empress GEH will prove the first thoughts was right. You are Steele in velvety package on steroids." He giggles at me, as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"We are free till the three-thirty meeting. Sex than a walk down to a nice coffee shop I know?"

I reach for the phone. "Andrea, no calls, no visitors and tell Taylor in about forty minutes were going to?" I bedroom eye my husband.

"Tiles and grounds on third" Christian smirks, as my free hand dive into his underwear.

"Got it Andrea. _good, have a great afternoon, we will." I hang up smirking I run to the door, lock it and start stripping cloths heading for the couch.

Fifty-one minutes later we leave for coffee and tea. They have the most delicious French tartin pies. Today has been a good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Grace-pov

The hospital is abuzz with the news of my son's marriage. People have been offering congratulation all day. A few condolences, that received verbal and in one case a physical slap down. The bitch asks if I need help separating the little gold digger. Anna a gold digger, not a term or thought since I met her. She is everything Christian needs to have a great future. her words last week at the coffee house show what a great and caring young woman she is.

I'm buzzed to the ER. Walking in I see one of the bitchy sub from the fight. She has a broken arm. "Gladys, I can't treat her, call another doctor." She stares at me like an alien has possessed me. "what?"

"You refusing a patient, an abuse victim?" she asks unimaginably.

"For that thing, I doubt it was abuse. I kicked her ass last week. So, I can't treat her." I sneer at her, she pisses herself. I walk back to the children's ward. here I can go some good and be myself. I think at the damaged that troll bitch as Mia calls her did to us. The first time I ever turn down a patient. But I would probably break the other arm on principle alone.

Cary brings me a coffee and a sack, holding me. I plan on taking some time and doing a medical mission to Honduras next month. Maybe Cary can come with me. get away from these evil shallow people that have lately invade our life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cary-pov

Barney forwarded me an email from Anna mother. We aren't letting them get to our sweet innocent girl. I had a long face to face with Anna's Father, Ray. The mother is not going to cause my son and his wife or any of us pain and misery. She already insulted, begged money and threaten tabloid blackmail. I have a lawyer friend in Atlanta going to Savannah and explain what restraining order libel and blackmail really means. Ray had several hours of video of Carla abuse and neglect as well as lack of morals.

Sipping my tea, decaf, Grace is on me about my blood pressure and genetic heart issues. I want to be around for a long time. Gladys, Graces friend from the hospital calls. Grace turned down an abuse patient. First time that ever happened. "Carrick? She said she kicked the poor girl's ass last week, what's going on?"

"Gladys, the girl is a prostitute, high end. She showed up last week, with a bunch of other hookers. When Grace was meeting out new daughter-in-law. They insulted and attacked Grace and our family and friends. You see the conflict that would cause if she treated the girl."

"why would they do that. oh! Sorry I see now. Ancient history. I'll take care of it, you might want to spent a little time with Grace, she when to the oncology ped-ward. sorry to trouble you or cause you worry."

"Gladys you're a good friend and great caring person. We thank you for your concern and support."

I pack up and leave for the day, nothing that can't wait till tomorrow. Stop by and get some cookies and treat the kids on the wards' can have. I've been think a lot of getting some foster kids. With our kids grow up and starting lives of their own. We could use some new kids to spoil, till the grand-kids show up, hopefully a couple of years at least. I hope.

Walking in I see my lady, sweet and caring. Whispering secrets to a little girl with more tubes and wires than I've ever seen. Sitting next to Grace, we whisper a story to the little girl. latter Grace tells me she may not live, their sending her back to some group home. No one wants to foster a dying child. Well no one but us. I make some calls that night. With everything going on with Christian, it seems nuts. By I can't take the look in Grace or Phoebes blue eyes of need and love.

We have enough love to go around. I think Christian might be good for his foster sister. Mia brought his words back, maybe Anna and Phoebes can anchor him to sanity. Regardless of what happens, I believe it will be good for everyone.

Xxxxxxxxx

I sit on the boat, pole in the water, no bait or even a hook. Just thinking about the new Daughter, I have. How my girl has blossomed from a caterpillar hiding in books and words. To a married butterfly strong woman. I know she got nothing from Carla. Everything about Annie is good and caring. Even her screwed up husband treats her like the princess she is. I need to take some time and get to know him better. I like is Dad. we talked about the threats and problems.

Jose has gone to Tunisia on an oil company contract. His psycho son is on a murder spree headed north. I left a trap at my house, Jose sr. and the kids old club house in the woods. I'm staying with a lady friend in Tacoma. She's just a bike, but she'll do for now. I wish I could find a woman like Annie. But my life hasn't turned out like that. I guess having Annie as my daughter is all the goodness I get in life.

I better head back. It's getting late. An I need to get some take out. Mary can't cook to save anyone life. How do I keep hooking up with these looser chicks?

Early the next morning. Thomas my neighbor calls, my burglar alarm has gone off. I tell him thanks. Call a friend on the police force, who knows about the traps I set in the house. I dress and drive down.

Thomas tells me that Jose Jr. was taken out by the EMT. Seem he fell thru a hole in floor, breaking both legs. A body was found in a stolen car down the street. I visit Jose Jr. in the hospital. He looks unhinged and mad. The doctors tell me that his legs will need to removed from mid-thigh. Seems some rusted nails were sticking out the sides of the hole. A nasty infection is already destroying his legs.

"Carrick? Ray. Jose Jr. broken in to my house in Montesano. Seem that termite problem caused him to break his legs. The doctors say amputation is planned for couple of hours. Then prison for life, three dead bodies;air tight on him. I left a message for SR. let Anna and Kate know.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I put down the phone and hold my wife, their will be time to call Kate and Anna. One down one to go. Well one really one. The crazies tsunami has hit Seattle as the tabloids and press exploded with Christian and Anna marriage. Never a dull moment with the Grey's.


	5. Chapter 5 ridiculam ipsum ridiculam aman

Prisoner 05

ridiculam ipsum ridiculam amans

Roz pov:

It's been three weeks since Christian has returned. The Office and company are humming along like well-oiled juggernaut. Anna is still a mystery to me; quiet, calm, serene, helpful; then brutal, mean, savage even, take no prisoners. Several time I've found Grey on the floor after he did something stupid in regards to her.

I have to admire her take no shit from him. Yet I've founder her in the stairwell crying over those incidents. Unsure, innocent, self-loathing even worse than Christian. She loves him so deep it hurts to see her like this. Gwen tells me that she has to be strong to allow Christian to heal. I know the breakdown and nearly fatal suicide have shaken his family and friends.

He still hasn't seen his parents or sister. So far only Elliot, and Flynn. I hope Anna can bring him back to us. I sip my coffee daydreaming out the window.

Xxxx

Its Tuesday:

Anna just fired three Lawyer from acquisition. Physically threw one out the conference room door. The rest of the people who were in the meeting are mingling around the Andrea desk. Anna stomps into the crowd!

" **ANYONE ELSE HAVE STUPID THINGS TO SAY ABOUT ME, TOO ME OR OUR YOU TOO FRIGGING AFRAID TO SAY IT TO MY FACE. IF NOTHING. GET BACK TO WORK, THE MEETING WILL BE SCHEDULE FOR TOMORROW. I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR SHIT IN ORDER OR UPDATE YOUR RESUME FOR MCDONALDS!** Hssss! Andrea get these people out of here." she screams, turning slamming the door.

Jordon an Acquisition CPA is pale. "Jordon what happened?"

He physically shakes and sweat. I've never seen him sweat like this. I put my hand on his shoulder "Jordon what happened?"

"The lawyers lite her up over her questioning the copyright sections. Vicious shit 'naïve coeds shouldn't talk while the big boys are talking' shit. She choked Grey out when he tried to come over the table at them. Then she jumped on the table and fired them after questioning their brain, manhood and parentage. I thought she was going to start kicking their ass. Scary woman, I've only seen my Aunt May get like that and she's prison guard."

"Alright take a long lunch and get back to work." I turn walking into the conference room. Anna has Christian on the floor, stroking his face, whispering love words. Looking more like they should be in a wildflower meadow than here.

"Everything ok?"

"those assholes are fired. Get Kane to review the copy right sections, there something not right with them. And Roz put the word out that attacking belittling or calling my wife a naïve coed is fire able." Christian speaks hushed and mad.

"not a problem Christian. Are you Guys good?"

"yea, Roz thanks for asking. I think from now on that Luke or Jason will sit in on these meetings." Anna says with that contrite smile, eyes pleading of forgiveness.

I don't see anything she needs forgiveness for. She was well with her rights to fire their pompous asses. Walking out and down to M&A main floor. I call an all employees meeting standing on a chair. I read them the riot act of manners including those due the deputy CEO, Anastasia Grey.

By end of the day I've covered the main floor, while Andre covered the smaller sections. The only section not needing the 'Talk' to was Bedrock University. The domain of Barney and Fred our computer/IT god's. They adore Anna, like bunch of kid brothers. They already had three fights in the cafeteria over snide remarks about Chris and Anna. No one talks trash about her and has their computer, phone or internet profile working or safe.

Picking up the phone "Fred, Roz. I want the internal network filtered for anything about Anna or Christian. You and Barney judge, take appropriate action and email me. I don't want to know unless it goes to Taylor or Welch. Good, I'll be sure to send down some pastries tomorrow." I hang-up. Looking up at Andrea and Gordon.

"Problem?" they hand me a list of twenty-five people. Across the spectrum of the company. Including the head of GEH New York and LA. Several people have been with us from the earlies days. It hurts me that they cannot accept Anna.

"Are you sure, I could talk to them?" Gordon hands me twenty-five file folders, several thick ones. They are all company emails, and chat about Anna and Christian breakdown. Some sick shit. "Did Fred check to make sure someone didn't hack the accounts?"

"Last page of each file. I'm sorry Roz. We talked to them, tried to get them to understand and see Annas' good for Christian. But they just refused." Gordon speaks with tears in his eyes. It's hard for him to think people he called friends would be like that to anyone, let alone Anna.

"Ok. I'll sign the orders. COB their out. have Donaldson in NY and Liz in LA take over."

I go home to my wife and our three-year-old daughter Cameron. We adopted her while Grey was missing. She is just staring to trust us. I hope soon she'll speak. All she does is scream in the nightmares that still haunt her. If her birth mother hadn't died, I would have had a freighter drag her under the keel to china and back. It's ironic that she a Christian share such pain and hurt from their birth mothers before they were adopted. All we can do is give love and patience.

Xxxxxxxxx

Tuesday: Grey House

Andrea pov

The door slammed so loud my two Assistants cowered under the desk. I nearly lost my coffee cup. How a petite little thing like Anna can power slam that door is a mystery. I knew when Grey sent her to Publishing to get an acquisition proposal, then the security meeting started. That **THERE WOULD BE HELL TO PAY**. A she just stomped in to the room.

I alert Jason, send one of my cowering assistants to get Anna Tea ready, with Oreos. Hopeful that will calm her down. I tense as the door flies open and she stomps out. I see Grey holding his manhood on the floor. Oh! Boy is she pissed. I start to rise and look at Anna head for the stairs. SHIT! She has on her VAN's. I reach for the phone to call Sawyer in the ground floor security office. Last time, Grey had a meltdown because she left without security.

Jason emerges from the elevator with ice packs. Look grim and sullen. "Anna just bolted down the stairs in her VANs." I say into the phone, loud enough so he hears. Shaking his head, he giggles at our predicament.

How she gets down nineteen flights of stairs before the elevator is a mystery. But the three other times she done this. She's beaten it all three times. When Anna Grey is pissed off she is ungodly fast and focused. I hope Sawyer can keep her in sight, till he catches up to her.

First times she evades the CPO. Grey nearly had a coronary, Jason had to tranq-dart him before he started killing people. It took three days for the repairmen to fix the walls and replace the three cracked outside windows. The second time it took Roz smashing her best COO in the World 20oz coffee mug on his head. Last time Jason tranq-ed him immediately.

Without Anna, he is very unstable. But everyone can see love and devotion they have. It's just Grey's a male and males screw up. So, we Goddesses lose are tempers every once in a while.

Xxxxxx

Anna-pov

Today has been a nightmare of interview for my PA. Chris back to back meetings, an I'm just off my period. Now He has sent me away so he could have a threat assessment without me. Did he really think I would be ok with that or his attempt to distract me with his sexpertise? I don't care as I run and jump down the stairs. I need some air and Tea in a quiet café. Tiles and Grounds down the street. A good place to go.

I burst out of the stairwell and sprint for the door, two security guys try to stop me, but I'm past them and outside. I slow to power walking gait and head down the street. I vaguely hear Luke calling after me. Screw him and every other male on the frigging planet; I am not some hot house flower that needs to be cloistered and bubble wrapped.

Nearing the major cross intersection, I'm just making the light when I see a Man with a purse running from a young red headed woman. I see down the block; a woman on the ground. ' **Mugger** ' screams in my head.

I burst into motion, blindsiding him into a wall. We both go down, the red head catches up, in her stocking feet. Punches the asshole down as he tried to rise. Then locks his arm in a very painful hold; by the screams from the coward. I smile. "I'm Anna. Good job"

"Hi, I'm Hannah. Thanks for the assist" She smiles at me. I see Luke braving the cars to get to me. "Luke go check on the victim. We have this." I demand. Seeing the conflict in his face, "Please, Luke she may need a medic?"

He relents heading down the block. "Hey Get my Shoes!" screams Hannah. Looking at me. "I couldn't run in those job interview heels." I smirk nodding at her.

"Shit! I'm missing my job interview, you prick had to rob and assault that grandmother. Just had to do it!" she bends his arm making piercing scream from his mouth. I add a snapping foot to where his, if it was a human being, balls should be. His screams die to a whimper in a soprano key.

"don't worry I'll explain to them your heroics and demand they interview you. what the job?" I say liking her attitude. She blush's nearly the color of her hair.

"That ok, you don't have to do that. I'll get a job somehow. I just graduated from Secretary School after medically out of the Army. But this was a prime position as PA to Deputy CEO at Grey house. I could have write my own ticket afterwards. But now _" Hannah says all contrite and sad.

"Well Hannah. Your hired. Your now my PA. but I'm Just the Wife of CEO at 'GREY HOUSE'. They stuck the deputy CEO title on me, mostly to annoy me." I laugh as she flirts thru emotions. "Relax, your perfect for me. We tough ladies don't take shit from anybody."

We laugh. "What was your Mos. My Dad's a former Major in the Ranger"

"I was a Military Policeman. With a secondary in Close Protection. I got in car wreck and my left shoulder was replaced. "Hannah tells me, I see the pain those memories cause.

"That makes it easier, Taylor head of security kills two birds with one stone. You'll be my PA and Back up my CPO Luke." Gesturing down the street to him.

I look about a see in the distance; flash of Lights. The first vehicle is a bright red and chromo fire truck. I wave a point the EMTs down the street to an older woman still laying on the sidewalk. Luke is doing his Medic thing, took it as a secondary MOS in the army.

Hannah blurts out "Who is this lunatic." I see Chris running down the sidewalk like a madman followed by Taylor and a couple of security guards. I jump up and down waving till he sees me. Hannah looking like I'm insane. I realize that he is going to run thru the cars. I step to the curb and make like a traffic cop stop sign, holding my left-hand Palm out, fingers up. He stutters to a halt. "It's my Husband, he's rather protective of me."

He waits for the traffic light to change and sprints over and hugs me, lifting me. crying. just the two of us shrunk to this moment and place in time. I hear his whisper fears and pain. I whisper back love and assurance. Putting me down the keeps me in his arms. "OH? Chris, Jason this is Hannah my new PA."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor-pov

Me and Roz walk into the moaning CEO. I toss the ice pack to him. "Told you so! Sending her on a wild goose chase then having the security meeting. Was a very bad idea." I rub salt in the wound. He will never learn without pain.

My ear explodes. Shit Anna got out. Luke's a block behind. Mrs. Grey should have been an Olympic sprinter. When she is mad she is fast. I start to help Christian up. when my ear explodes. I drop him back to the floor, grabbing the mic on my wrist. "Security code red converge on Sawyer outside Tiles and Grounds. Mrs. Grey is down." The words are barely out of my mouth when my legs are cut out from me. Grey has launched himself up and out of the room. I sit up in time to see him hitting the stairwell door. SHIT!  
SHIT!

"Thomas, secure stairwell four. NOW! Grey's on the way down. He heard the code red." Roz helps me as we stagger to the elevators. Riding down I hope to god Anna ok.

"Taylor! Anna safe unhurt. Her and another woman stopped a mugger. I've been order to help the victim. I know, but Anna said." Sawyer blares over the channel. I relax, now we need to get Grey calm.

Exiting the elevator; I see Grey's nearly to the doors. Several of my security crew are down, shit he got out. "Thomas take care of this. You two with me." I start the pursuit. Christian is running like he's possessed. I see the light ahead. Shit he's going to cross thru traffic.

He slams on the brakes. I see Anna across the street holding the universal sign for stop right there. Christian is bouncing up and down like a madman. I catch up as the walk light turns green. Damm he just bolt as my fingertips grasp for his shirt.

I follow, seeing Sawyer and EMT working on an older woman on the sidewalk. Police are just getting to Anna and the red head holding down the mugger. If the cops weren't here I'd get a couple of kicks for ruining my day.

They are merged into one being right now. I know he needs this. Finally, he puts her down, the keeping her protectively in his arms. "OH? Chris, Jason this is Hannah my new PA."

I stare at the fiery red head. Afterwards sitting having coffee and tea, I am surprised and happy she is Anna new PA. The ex-Mudpuppy(derogatory term for a Military policeman, from the initials MP, Navy SP are called white mice) and CPO school is a bonus.

Walking back, we have the usual pap's and looky-loo. But Anna and Christian don't care. Dropping the three off on the 20th. I head back down to debrief Luke and Thomas. We decide that during the day Robinson or Henry would birddog Anna if she got out again, till Luke could catch up. Thomas would move other to cover the lobby during the escape. Joking we pity the asshole taking on little petite Mrs. Grey. her daddy Major Steele taught her some vicious moves.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ros-pov Wednesday night:

We get Cam bathed and are just sitting on the floor playing blocks. She seems to like it. The door bell goes off. I rise and find a disheveled Christian. "Sorry Roz I need some advice. I screwed up and Anna lock herself in the Library."

"What you do?"

"I don't know Gia Elliot's architect was over. Being her usual clingy, flirting shit, I was ignoring her. I didn't know how to stop her without being ungentlemanly. Then Anna walked in and grab her hair, slammed her face down into the breakfast counter, then dragged her into the elevator. She blames me for not stopping her. I've never hit a woman in anger. I just don't know what I could have done."

"Come on let's see if Gwen can figure something out, because I can't."

Returning the living room floor. Sitting I see Chris sit as well. Cameron shrieks and crawls into Gwen's arms. she doesn't like males. They hurt her, raped her. "Chris, she had a bad time like you're before the adaptation."

"hey Cameron, I'm Chris. Look at me." he says taking his shirt off. She looks. He leans forward. She cringes. Pointing a finger at his chest, one of the burn scars "My birth mom did this." He points to several more on his chest. Cam quiets. Looking pensive. She removes her pajama top. "Lisa did this." She whispers. We gasp. She talked. Chris shows his back. She shows hers.

She wiggles out of Gwen arms; hugs Chris, just smothers him. I expect him to freak out. but he doesn't, just talking low and soft. "Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm your uncle_" he starts as she screams.

"you can't be uncle, uncles are mean they hurt me, bad touch me! no don't be an uncle." She cries.

"OK, Cameron. I'm your big brother Chris. Me and Aunty Anna work with your Mommy Rose." Chris quickly says.

"my big brother? Really?" Cameron ask, smiling.

"yea, I'm your big brother, my big brother Elliot will also be your big brother too. He's with Aunt Kate. You'll like him, he loves to play with dolls, and mud and cool toys" Chris sell out Elliot, I can't wait for them to meet.

"Do you want to play blocks. I like it, sticks better. But words ok." She says. We arranging blocks into simple words. Before she would mouth the words silently. Now, in a quiet soft voice she's phonetically say them.

"sticks?" Chris asks?

"numbers. She already does Addition, subtraction and starting on her times tables. Amazing for an almost four-year-old.

Twenty minutes later the door bell rings. I find Anna come to collect her husband. She sits next to him and plays with Cameron. I see them with there own someday; they will be loving caring parents. they just can't be anything else. Watching them, I know what I want. After they leave I'm talking to Gwen. Tomorrow after our cocktail party over the renovations of Renton's Technical College computer and electronic labs.

Xxxxxx

Thursday night: Renton WA,

Cocktail party Gwen pov

The place is a madhouse. As educators beg for dollars and recognition. Several large Seattle behemoths are here to restart the vocational. I'm wishing we can leave and get back to Cameron. Chris and Anna are baby sitting her. She likes them. But then again what's not to like. Chris can relate to nearly everything she gone thru. Anna is a bastion of warmth and love. Plus, Gail is watching them. So, I know nothing is going to happen they can't handle. Allows me to relax and relax Roz.

Elliot and Kate just walked in. shit they look mad and pissed off at each other. I drag them to a quiet Corner. "Alright What gives?"

"I stop by to bring him lunch as he was flirting and touching another woman." Kate whines. I get Deja-vu. "Elliot?"

"I wasn't doing anything, Gia was all over me; I couldn't get her off, or away from me; I near hit her before Kate came in." Elliot whines, two kids playing at adults. This is the same shit from Tuesday.

"both of you love each other, would either of you cheat on the other?" I demand as Roz giggles.

Shakes and mumbles. I pop them in the solar plex.

"I can't hear you!"

"no" "no, of course not" they squeak.

"FYI, she tried the same shit Tuesday night with Anna and Chris. She failed with them. But she got your goat today."

They look contrite and confused. "Elliot? I know she one of the best in the state, but is she worth the hassle to your relationship?"

Mumbles from both again. pop to the solarplex and proper answers. They now listen as Roz and I help them thru this bump in their relationship. We leave them in the quiet corner going heavy shortstop. I suspect management will ask them to leave when they hit third. I lead my lady around the dance floor.

Everyone thinks Rose is the dominate figure in our marriage. Given her no holds bar business reputation and style. But once she hits our door, she become the needy, unsure woman, needing my strengthen and love. Her parents did a number on her. I like the stay home-work form home life style. My partnership in commercial art business allows this. I make a Damm good living at it. plus, time to care for Cam and according to Rose maybe a couple more rugrats. I smile glowing at the thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday morning GEH:

The early morning sun thru the east windows cast fleeting shadow across the floor. The soft hum of the air conditioning bleeds thru the empty silent space of the 20th floor. I relax, soon the noise and patter of people will destroy this perfect morning glen. I wander to the west windows and watch the early morning ferries and cars renew the bustle of Seattle.

Sipping my black coffee with no-sugar Irish cream syrup. My morning vice and secret. I let my mind empty from the coming days schedule and fires. I let the Seagull rising from their sleep to hunt anew this day. I hear the ding of the Elevator, Gordon should be here with pastries, it's his day to get them.

The maelstrom of corporate live is well amok, by the time The Grey's exist the elevator, Anna bright and cheerful, Grey looking at peace, from Wednesdays drama. I find Hannah a bright talented girl. Her boyfriend is a lawyer down the road at Amazon. They plan on marriage as soon as she pay's off her student loans. Which should be in a year or two.

The day should be light, I know the Grey's are going out on his boat for the Weekend. Anna is scheduled to have lunch with Dr. Grey, while Grey is in a lunch meeting on GEH's university projects. Jason will ride herd if need be. I hope we can all go home by four. I have a hot date with my super geek. He promised if I do the away mission tonight, he will do the play in Kirkland. I adore Rob Becker; his _Defending the Caveman_ is a blast.

The door fly's open slamming the wall. Grey marches out, does a couple of circles in the foyer area, then heads back in. I have no idea what is wrong or going on. We all just gawk at what has occurred. Later Anna comes out bare foot and tousled, I see her lips are swollen from kissing. Her nearly skipping steps means she's happy.

She returns from the lady's room, I wonder why she didn't use the en-suite in their office. She gets a tea and coffee, "Andrea, could you get maintenance up here, the sink in Chris bathroom broke off the wall" she says straight face, then breaks down is red face giggles. We all laugh, the CEO's are very physical it seems.

"right away Anna. Any other broke surface we should know about?" I break down kneel on the floor hysterics.

"Well the couch is starting to wobble and Christian Grey Desk chair is very_ **NOISY**! "She says joining me on the floor. Gordon is desperately trying not to join us. As Hannah crawls over to help us up.

" **IT'S NOT FUNNY! WOMAN!"** Bellows Christian retreating down to Jason office. Roz finally helps us up.

"At least you admitted it Anna. I had to claim some late-night scoundrels had broken my coffee table." Roz crows as we laugh again, at Gordon description of Roz trying to lie while beet red, totally snorting trying not to laugh.

Anna bids us good day heading out to slay the Dragon of Bellevue. I take an early lunch, heading down to Bedrock to rock my Barney, a little taste of the away mission to come tonight. I have my original mini skirt science blues already to go. God, this job is so much better now that Grey is married.


	6. Chp 6 mala matris proelium dracone occis

Prisoner 06

mala matris proelium dracone occiso uxorem

The sudden deluge of bitter rain gives way to bright sunlit streets. That the storm squall left as soon as it arrived. The air is becalmed with the coming battle. "Calm before the earthquake" I watch the deserted streets reflood with humanity. Slowly the denizen emerges from shelter to gait and live their lives. I watch them happy, sad, good, evil pass me by outside the SUV window.

The car arrives at the Palisades Restaurant overlooking Elliot Bay. Grace is waiting inside. My second meeting with my mother-in-law. I hope we don't need bail today. Entering the lovely elegant interior, rising from the stairs to the breath-taking views of the second floor. We are seated near the Magnolia room at the window. The view of Elliot Bay and downtown's skyline.

The weather is brightening after the deluge of rain, world rebounds into sweeping colors of Gods sweet hands. Sitting I look at Grace, pleasantries said and received.

I search the menu deciding on the CRAB & AVOCADO ROLL a delightful mix of Cucumber, tobiko, Sriracha aioli and rice. From the Palisade lunch menu, I chose the PALISADE SEAFOOD LOUIE; I salivate at the description of Poached prawns, grilled King salmon, Dungeness crab, romaine, Napa cabbage, egg, roasted tomatoes, avocado, classic Louie dressing. I buck up my courage with a CUCUMBER ELDERFLOWER SMASH, St. George Botanivore gin, St. Germain, muddled mint, fresh lime sour.

I watch Grace order a CASK AGED OLD FASHIONED; Old Forester bourbon and Solerno Blood Orange liqueur barrel-aged in-house for 30 days, cherry bitters, brandied cherry to still her nerves. She orders the FISHERMAN SEAFOOD FETTUCCINE a delicious sounding mix of clams, prawns, mussels, smoked salmon, lobster cream sauce, parmesan over locally made gluten free pasta. She smirks at the waiter ordering the DUNGENESS CRAB & LOBSTER BISQUE, Rich tomato cream, tobiko, chives, herb croutons, for her starter.

We stare outward till the cocktails arrive. After a couple of sips, the starters arrive. While eating the conversation starts. Grace and Carrick are become desperate to see Chris. I hear her worries and pleas. I should have some mercy on them, but I can't endanger Chris. They need to calm down and realize that this is the best way to slowly move Chris back into his family.

"Grace, the time table stands, you need to take some classes or therapy. Get control of yourself. Chris is making good progress. But, to much family will have him withdraw and all my work will be for nothing."

"Anna, I need, please I beg you? let me see my son. I need to hug him, apologize, make thing right."

"Grace! I understand your need. I do. But Chris is too fragile for that. you know that next Saturday is the Hospital Charity ball. That we are attending. That we are all meeting for pre-party Cocktails at a suite next door to the gala. Neutral ground so to speak."

"I know Anna, its been so hard. I wish I could do something for him?'

"I think Grace, send some of his favorite cookies to Grey house. Maybe Carrick can send some beer or wine to go with it. Just delivered, letting him know you care. Without the family baggage."

"Alright? I think it will work. I pray to god it works." Grace whines as our entrées arrive. Over coffee and the delicious pudding of Maker's Mark gelato, maple poached pears, pecan streusel mixed into hazelnut bread. I order a double of HAZELNUT BREAD PUDDING to spoil Roz and Chris. Andrea, Hannah a Gordon are skipping desserts this week.

Hugging her, it feels good. Like a mother hug should feel. I head back to the grindstone at Grey house, if I hurry? We could take a long break this afternoon. Testing out the new couch. I wet in all the right places and ways. God! I'm so wanton for my husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace-pov

"Flynn do you think it the correct way to heal Christian?"

"Grace, Carrick. I believe it's the only way to approach him. Let him lead the interaction. Let him come to you, wanting the family back in his life. Pushing on him is the worst thing we can do."

"Alright, but its so hard not being in his life."

"Grace, Carrick? You need to see the past clearer, Christian had isolated you two, Elliot and Mia out of his life. You stop mattering to him years ago. You need to see him as the man, to the boy needing you. That evil Troll damaged him, destroyed his self-esteem and feed his loathing of himself. See that you need to start from before Christian was corrupted. Listen to him, accept his choices. Make thoughtful decisions with him. Going all mother hen or super mother will terrify him."

We sit stunned at his words. That bitch destroyed him, made him become the pimp, Ella, all rolled in to one. I need to mother him, wash away the sorrows and pain. But how do I do that without sending him over the edge.

"Grace, I can see the wheels moving in your head. STOP! You can not plan this, prepare for this or even try to control him or Anna. Accept what he will give you. build on that. make him see and feel your love and commitment to him, without the overbearing, controlling aspect of mother hood. Carrick?"

"I saw this while I was a JAG in Korea. I understand, it doesn't make it easier. I know he will return to us. (he squeezes my hand.) We just have to be patience. I think Anna Cookie suggestion is a good start. Maybe some of his sheet music he wrote." He pulls me tighter to his embrace; kissing her head.

"OK, that it for today I will see you Monday, Thursday and Saturday. Relax spent some time just the two of you. dump Mia at Elliot's. Rekindle your romance and relationship. See you all Monday, same Bat time, same Bat channel" he laughs leaving us still sitting. I blame the TV channel Reruns for Flynn's campy one liner. I wish he would go back to Benny Hill one liners.

We leave, taking a movie and then a late dinner at Pink Door, splitting a Pink Door Caesar with Dungeness crabs. While watching the Cabaret & Burlesque show till closing. Wandering the waterfront near Pikes market. Till dawn breaks over us on a bench next to International Fountain in Space Needle park.

We wander around the Peace Garden, before getting a cab back to our car. He drives east till we arrive at my parent's farm. We spent the weekend recharging and letting the world shrink to the apples growing on the trees, as the song birds serenade us.  
xxxxxxxx

Mia-pov

The adults have escaped to the farm, Elliot has exiled me to Miami. I'm pissed they treat me like a little child, I'm 21 years old. I crash at **The Betsy Hotel** on the north end of **Lummus park**. After checking in I wander thru the park, south of 10th street. I settling at **Voodoo'** s rooftop lounge. Sitting in the red stripped chairs near the wall, watching the seascape fight with clouds, shaded under the yellow umbrellas. I order the **RED DRAGON SUSHI ROLL;** Shrimp tempura, asparagus, cucumber, scallions topped with avocado wets my taste buds. I relax with a **Rum Swizzle** , the demerara rum with its dark and rich, redolent of molasses, leather, cocoa, dark fruits and burnt sugar flavor is excellently paired with lime, Pernod and Angostura bitters and cinnamon. Mellow my nerves at my exile and my angst over my brother.

I let the second Swizzle dream me into the laid-back atmosphere of South Beach. The sun is falling to the west. I wander up Washington Ave, till I meander into **Trade** and its luring underground electronic dance music.

I dance my worries away. Just dancing with myself, ignoring the guy and gals hoping to be with me. lost in my head and alcoholic fueled fuzzy head. I see him walking to me, I nearly orgasm at his smile. He hands we a large bottle of Core water. He takes my hips in his hands and rocks with me. the blue eyes bind me to him. Slowly I raise up on my toes and kiss him, heaven opens up and blissfulness washes away my pain, worries, and dull shallow life I have lived. He takes me for hours on the dance floor. I lay my head on his broad shoulders fade to heaven on earth.

Xxxxx

Next morning

I wake to bright sun blaring thru the windows. I roll over looking for my man. The bed is empty, he's gone. Great just frigging great! I shower and dress to spent the day in the Atlantic Ocean. I wander thru **Lummus Park** till I arrive at the thirteen-street section of the beach to Boucher Bros. rental chairs & cabana's the concierge arranged for me. finding the attendant. He seats me. I lay my stuff and wander into the gentle surf. Feel the water relax me.

Suddenly I'm airborne in a very ungraceful splash landing. Sputtering up from the foam and rollers. I find myself grabs around my waist. Strong perfect arms. I feel his kisses on my neck, I struggle to turn into him. But he doesn't allow it, pulling me into deeper water. His right-hand slides under my bikini bottoms to caress and tease my sex.

I lay my head backs " **MOAN** OH YEA BABY! **MORE**!" He drives me thru multiple orgasms. Till I'm just clinging to his body, Jell-O. I absent minded kiss his neck. He wanders out of the sea to my lounge. Drying me, he kisses my lips into blissful heaven, I fade to sleep.

Waking under the shade of the umbrella. Letting me mind and eyes catch up to remember I'm on south beach. Where is my lover? SMACK!

"OUCH!" I spin to my right side. His lounge is touching mine. He smirks, with a thick book on his six pack. Cute reading glasses hanging nearly off his nose. Those blue diamonds freezing me, unlocking my heart and soul. "HI!"

"Your awake Princess, I thought I'd have to carry you back to the Hotel. I'll order some snacks now your awake. Water in the cooler next to you." he speaks reaching for his cell. I zone out watching him, perfect him. I break my lusting wanton stare to grab a bottle of Core to drink.

"I'm Mia. You're?" I ask shy and afraid.

"I'm Luke. Your CPO." He smiles at me, making the meaning of his words lost on me. wait he said CPO. Christian has sicked a CPO on me, he's seen me naked, HELL HE'S HAD SEX WITH ME! I go from blush to anger, throwing the bottle as I leap on to him.

He easily holds me, kissing me. making my anger disappear. "Mia, my little Minks. Calm down. Or else! Woman."

"Or else what!" I bark at him. Shit he flips me over, spins me across his lap. I can feel his cock in my stomach, I try to wiggle to get it in my pussy. SMACH! SMACH! "OUCH!" SMACH! "OUCH!" he's spanking me. I burn red as tears seep from my eyes.

Ten smacks on my butt. He spins me around and hugs me to his chest. I let the world pour from me. later we snack and talk and talk some more. He wasn't supposed to fall for me or me him. But we have fallen down the rabbit hole of love. For the first time I realize how deep Anna has fallen for my brother, or Kate for Elliot. Hell, serendipity strike me between in my third eye. This is the love I've always been raised in, The Grand's and mom and dad. No wonder all the others before Luke never made the grade.

I purr into my man, feeling his love encompass us. I fade to a dreamy state of tomorrow. What the hell déjà vu strikes midair as I'm airborne. Headed for another ungraceful splash landing in the now cold water. I rise like the Kraken, as Luke speeds down the surf line, I give chase.

Cowboy doesn't realize I'm a Langeafstandzwemmen (racing permitted amateur open water long distance swimmer). I compete in event up to 10km freestyle. I've been a competitive 800m &1500m freestyle racer since I was twelve. The folks expanded the pool at Grey Manor to a 50m lap section just for me. State champion all four years of high school, national last four years in college.

I quickly chase down cowboy, diving under him I strip his trunk and head out to deeper water. I easily keep ahead of him. Turning on backstrokes watch his bright neon face, and begging pleas. I head in till my feet are solid in the sandy bottom.

"MIA! My trunks!" he bellows like a squeaking mouse.

"Maybe? If you behave, no more air launches! Got it?" I smile at him

"OK, no more air launches" I wade closer till my hands lock around his neck pulling my self up to his lips. I feel him move my bikini bottoms, laying back. I'm impaled on my man, slowly the motion of the waves and him rock me beyond this pale timid world. I cry in ecstasy in neck, biting my scream of pure bliss.

Dressed and cognitive we wander in shore till he scoops me on his shoulders and falls back into the water, he sprints from the sea. I chase till he grabs me falling on our lounger. "Luke you promised!"

"I did, and I didn't air launch you, I sat you on my shoulders and fell back, no air involved." He laughs. I have to laugh too. I kiss him till it's time to head into Betsy and get dressed for dinner.

We ate in, and each other, then headed to walk the Art Deco Tour, later wandering into Palace night club. I was hoping to shock Cowboy with a drag show al birdcage. But he smirks that one of his first CPO jobs after the Army was for a Gay blade, who preferred to tour the gay and drag clubs of the world. Beside he laughs his parents and grandparents are addicted to Broadway musical. His favorite is Carousel.

We enjoyed the show and wander from 11th St. back to Betsy. Having him on my arm, with him armed. Makes the neon tinted walk by **Lummus park** dreamy and magical. Near the Barbara Baer Capitman memorial, I wonder who she was. We dance, lost in the music of our hearts. This week is going to be great. I lay my head to his heart. Hearing his pulse beat with mine. I've fallen deep in love.

Xxxx

Elliot-pov

With everyone out of town, I take Kate, kidnap her so to speak to my worksite in Williams AZ. Where I'm greening the Grand Canyon Railway Hotel. I can work, Kate can write stories about the town, canyon, nearby Flagstaff. I plan on taking the train up to the canyon, playing tourist. A mini vacation away from the angst in Seattle with the family. Besides after dinner in Tacoma Thursday night, it mite be best to avoid Washington State for a while. Till Ethan and Emmons shiners lessen.

Calling your daughter or sister a nymphomaniac slut in front of her fiancée is never recommended. Particular if he's a Grey and especial if it Elliot Grey. Ethan did not like me bruising his pretty face or the bar of soap in the mouth. Emmons was shocked when I dunked his head into a toilet. More so when Kate did just that after me. I noticed that Ethan was holding his manhood, with the soap across the room. Catharine was simple drinking and laughing like an insane loon.

I can remember the drive home, Kate cried the whole time. Not even Anna and Christian rushing over stemmed the tears. All I could do is just hold her, letting her have my love, and strength. I can't wrap my head around her family. Even with my man whoring past; my family would never say those things to me, face or back.

I kiss my lady in my arms, we're staying down the road at the Sheridan Inn B&B. we've booked two weeks. I hope Kate can recover. I will do any and everything to make her happy and safe.

xxxx

I've arranged a four hour with lunch horseback tour from **Apache Stables** near Tusayan. We have a guide, extra horse to pack in the lunch and water. We tour around the **Kaibab National Forest** along the South Rim. It's a long day but we enjoyed the time. The guide quickly learned to stay quiet, unless we asked a question.

I need to plan another horseback trip more alone, just the two of us. I would love to earn our Silver horseshoe merit badge (sex while on horseback). I bet a nice easy gait would drive Kate into orgasmic overload.

The days float way as the world right itself. Tonight, we head into an isolated back-country horse camp. Tonight, the parents meet Chris at the gala. I don't want to be available to rush home. We make a camp in the Red rock area of the **Coconino National Forest**. Just the five of us. Kate me and three horses. I made sure non-camping Kate is comfortable in the wilderness. Anna warned me about her bug and snake issues. Seem they did a couple of camping photo-shoots with that psycho ex-friend of their and several camping fishing trips with Ray.

Kate's family idea of camping is a three-star hotel. She will learn I prefer the comfort and easy of camping. No electronic, cell phone, just the vista, starry skies and a good book. We are learning to find some middle ground. An air mattress, air pillows and mind-blowing sex to calm her night fears of mega snakes and car size bugs.

When we return Sunday afternoon I plan to have several Silver Horseshoe badges, standing, gait and gallop. Plus starscape (under open night star filled skies), Firelight (next to the camping fire) badges, Camping badge (in tent). My favorite open skies merit badge (outside in the wilderness) which I plan on getting in multiple positions and objects. I harden at the vision of my soulmate in ecstasy at the things and ways I need to take her. We might need to stop soon, its Damm hard to ride with a hardon. I can see why cowboys were so horny getting to a town.

She slides up beside me. "EL? I need to stop, I need you to? You know?" she says all needy and hot, she lifts off the saddle showing the wetness has seeps thru her cloths. "The shade up ahead, baby, we will cure your saddle sore." God it good to me, here and now with my soulmate and goddesses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle Fairmont. Hospital Children Fund Charity Gala

Six hours till the gala, three hours till I see Christian. I stress at that, Cary will be here in half hour. The phone rings. Who could it be, God I pray that its not Taylor calling to tell me he bolted again.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Grey. This Harold at the front desk. A woman has shown up; demanding entry to the suite. She claims to be Mrs. Grey mother. What should we do?"

"Send her to Shuckers, have a table reserved. Have a hotel security guard stand by." I call Cary, and Taylor. Checking my hair. I head down to the oyster bar. I feel like I can deal with this odious problem. I've read the file of Carla Adams, Anna neglectful narcissistic mother. If nothing else it will prevent Anna from getting hurt. She doesn't have a petty, hurtful bone in her body. I stop in the hotel side entry. I see the older, rougher copy of Anna with brown eyes, hard like obsidian. No trace of kindness, or humanity reflects in her face and posture. I crack my knuckles. Approaching, a faint thought travels my mine. I should have had two guards.


	7. Chp 7 avaritia quid facit mater oderu

Prisioner07

avaritia quid facit mater oderunt me

************extreme trigger and violent description language.

 **Fairmont Shuckers** oyster bar, in the **Fairmont hote** l.

Grace-pov

I stop in the hotel side entry. I see the older, rougher copy of Anna with brown eyes, hard like obsidian. No trace of kindness, or humanity reflects in her face and posture. I crack my knuckles. Approaching, a faint thought travels my mine. I should have had two guards.

Gail-pov

Just as we enter the Fairmont lobby with Christian and Anna cloths and things for tonight. my cell buzz's. Looking down, **"Carla at Shuckers in Fairmont. Dr. headed to meet her. Jason"** text pops on the screen. Goddamm it!

"Mike! Take the stuff to the suite. Call John to join me in **Shuckers** ASAP!" I instruct my CPO and bellman to move the luggage rack to the suite. I head towards the Oyster bar, with murder in my heart.

 _Four days in Escala, the evening is gloomy as Christian has had a bad day. I sweep the living area for glass and trash. I find Anna on the steps crying uncontrollable. My heart breaks for this sweet girl. I sit and let her move into my arms. the emotion I feel are strange and yet perfectly in tune to me. I feel motherly to the extreme. I pet her hair, letting her unload the sorrow, worries and pain._

" _I need to be strong for Chris. I need to be better?" she weeps thru the tears_

" _Anna you are strong, and good. Sweet girl your so strong. You can heal Christian and all of us. With your sweet goodness." I tell her, kissing her hair. Letting her tears wash over me. being her rock, her mother. Yes. I've read the dossier on Carla Adams. Her heartless evil mother. From this point on I will be her mother, everything her egg donor denied her. This is my adopted daughter! an I am never giving up on her._

" _I'm not good. I have such hate and evil in my heart. How can broken me help anyone." She increases the screams and tears. I hold tight to her wild thrashing. Slowly she calms. "Sweet girl, let your fear, hate wash away. I have you. Everyone needs a good soul cleansing cry; once in a while._

 _She clams, I think the worse is over. But I am wrong as she begins to tell me of her hate and pain. My heart breaks as the words spill from her lips._

" _I was ten when Carla divorced Ray. She took me to Tacoma till the divorce was finalized, the beating started then when I refused to say Ray had touched me or beat me. She was pissed she couldn't get more money out of Ray. Then she married #3; They moved to Vegas. The nightmare started on the road trip down._

 _The first motel, they got one bed. As soon as we were inside they stripped and started having sex. I curled up under the cloths hangers. #3 dragged me to the bed. Demand I watch. When he found me not watching him? He grabbed my hair, handing it to Carla. He took his belt and beat me. stripped me to my panties and forced me to watch. Then they made me sleep with them. Each motel was the same. He would watch me shower, pee, always commenting on my ugliness." She whimpers at the memories I hold her tighter, whispering words to sooth her pain._

" _In Vegas, the first apartment was a studio. They would get stoned and drunk and watch porn. I was forced to watch, when ever they caught me not watching I was belted, beaten by both. I was forced to walk around the apartment in just panties. Even when answering the door for food or drug delivers. Three months later we moved to a two-bedroom apartment._

 _There thing got worse. He removed the doorknobs on the bathroom and my room. He would just come in any time to yell, beat me. try to touch me. I took to hiding in the closet. I restarted school, I told a teacher, she came home with me. Carla had sex with her. And they both beat me. I learned not to trust anyone. That night Carla started making me do strip shows for Morton with her. Always little girl's costumes, cheerleader, girl scout, super slutty things. Always ending with her having sex with him; me standing there watching. He demanded I degrade Carla, I did or the beating would be worse._

 _They would have guys and girls over for sex orgies, I had to serve drinks, food, drugs. Fending off the touches and slaps; After two months, Carla dragged me to #3 after a show. She demanded I touch his thing, suck it. I refused. he grabs my hair. Pulling me towards it, I fought back, refused. He was smoking a cigarette. She took it and burns a spot on my right shoulder blade. I still refused. she had #3 lite another and then another. Till she threw me away and did him. Afterwards he brought out a short leather whip. He beat my ass and legs till I bleed." She whimpers in the cruel memories. If I ever meet Carla she's dead._

 _They ignored me for the next three weeks. Then Carla dressed me in girl scout outfit. She dressed in her's. she dragged me down to the alley. #3 was waiting with a van, big one with lots of seats. He drove around and picked up two girls from my class in school and their mothers. They passed pills around. I faked taking them. We drove for hours, even stopping for us to piss in the desert._

 _We arrived at a mansion in the desert. During the ride we learned the girl scout motto, and songs. We enter to three old men in robes. #3 stepped up with a bull whip. We had to sing, dance and recite the oath. Then Rita, one of my classmates had to get one of the men to buy her cookies. He forced her to suck him. Mary was forced to do the same. A boy about sixteen came out and took Carla and the two mothers away._

 _#3 demanded I do the big boss. I refused. he hit me and hit me with the whip. till the boss told him to strap me to the coffee table and bleed me. he did. Till #3 was demanded to suck off the boss. I managed to get loose, grab a cell phone and run for it. I managed to get to the gate, but I couldn't figure how to open it. I was trapped. I found a mail box thing in one of the pillars. I open it finding mail with the address on it._

 _I curled up in the brush near a pillar. Called 911. It took them thirty minutes to get to me. the first NHP office gave me a silver blanket and candy bar. First chocolate I'd had in more than a year. It took an hour for the rest of the cops to get her. Rip off the gate. And raid the house. Turned out it was a local Drug kingpin. In the hospital. I tried Rays number but it was changed. I called the only other number I remembered. The Montesano VFW. I left a voicemail. The doctors sewed a glue up the whip cuts. I woke up to Ray sitting at my bed side._

 _The Drug guys with #3 made bail. Ray was at my side when Drug guys plane blew up during takeoff. Unlucky #3 was dumped on the Strip. He was found the next morning after someone took a ball-peen hammer to he spine. a hot wired(heat element wire used to burn thru skin, bones, muscles) his thing, making him a eunuch. The police tried to say Ray had something to do with it. but they couldn't prove it. Carla served two years._

 _When she got out, she begged and plead to have a relationship. The doctors claimed she had Stockholm syndrome and was a drug and sex addict. I tried once I was in college. To see her in Georgia where she moved and remarried to Adams. I had Kate go with me the last three times. I decided after she bailed on coming to my graduation to cut her off. Then Chris entered my life. You entered mine. I wish since I step in here that you were my mother." She whimpers in my arms, the tears dried up._

" _Anna from the day you step into your home here. I am your mother. Just look to me, and never your egg donor again. please my sweet girl. let me be your strength." I kiss her forehead._

 _We get up wash up and I feed her some food. Then walk her to their bedroom. I see from the door Christian sitting on the bed, head in his hands. They hug and he lays back with Anna on top of him._

" _Thank you, Gail! For everything." Christian says. I tear up. turning I find myself in Jason strong arms. I start to say. "Hush baby. I heard everything thru the cameras. We will make Carla wish she'd died in jail if she shows up here. We are their pseudo parents. We adopt them and they us. We are a family. No matter what happens the Greys. We will be here for them, always_.

I enter **Shuckers** and see the Dr. just sitting opposite of EVIL BITCH. I move like a Titan of myth. I grab her hair, yanking her up out of her seat, a revolver spills to the floor. I drag her outside. I throw here against a parked car, setting the alarm off. She swings at me. I drive my fist into her soft weak gut. I slam my knee to her chest. Picking her up I slam her on the hood of the car. With elbows to the face. I lose myself in the image of ten-year-old Anna blooded and abused.

Hotel Security and our CPO pull me off her. She screams she'll sue me. Grace slams a foot to her jaw. She'll be eating out of straw for decades. "Sue us? You're a convicted felon with a handgun, duct tape, and I bet these little pills are sedation; a kidnapping kit. You tried the wrong family. Kiddy rapist!"

I growl wanting a second round. I feel calm as Jason arms surround me. looking up Christian is holding a wild Anna. She's wanting to kill her mother. No that word will never to be applied to this evil bitch, the only word is egg donor. "Carla, I told you never come here. When you get out of jail. You and I are going into the woods. A you're not coming out!" screams Anna

I struggle out of Jason grip, rushing hugging my daughter. calming her. We retreat to the suite. Waiting for the cops. The DA shows up explaining "Carla and Adams were planning to kidnap and hold you for ransom. Adam was around the corner in a U-Haul. He confessed everything; sold out Carla. Their will be no charges for either Grace or Mrs. Jones."

We sit on opposite sides of the room. Suddenly Anna leaps to her feet, breaking from my and Christian hold. "Grace? Thank you for taking on Carla. Please sit with Christian. You too need each other. It's time." She tries to walk away but Carrick hugs her in his arms. Jason hugs her as well, my man. I move to get the cloths strait for the Gala. My Princess Anna will shine on Christian's arm.

Xxxxxx

Anna-pov

After the drama of Carla. I twirl in from of the mirror Gail has turned plain jane me into goddesses. The other's will never get my man. I turn to his stare. The puppy-dog bedroom eyes, the smirking cat ate the carney smile. I curtsy; he bows. Walking up. I realize we are alone. He kisses me, hanging a sapphire diamond neck-less on me. "My lady, may I escort you to your triumph." I giggle.

"Why husband, are sure little old me. should attend this high-born gala." Bedroom eyeing him.

"Why Lady Anna of Greyville. I would escort you; where ever you lead. For you are my light in the darkness. My reason to exist. My MORE!" kissing the words into my brain.

"Well Chris, the sooner we go: the sooner we can return to our bed. I need to inspect my property. Don't want you getting rusty or lazy!" we head out. Gail hands me a wrap. Giving me a quick hug. Motherly hug. Like I'm off to prom. I giggle at the dream I always had of a loving, caring mother. Now I have her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carrick-pov

I watch my son float around the dance floor with his mother. I tear up, Anna hands me a napkin. I feel so proud and happy as this night wind down. I had such fears for tonight. Now all I see is a brighter future. Anna hugs me. this Angel is healing my son, the family. We were so blinded by the Bitch Troll. Damaged nearly to splinters. But Christian suicidal escape as ended in marriage to Anna. Family is reforming.

I take her hand and lead her on to the dance floor for the last movement of the Waltz. Spinning her I'm shocked at her child like innocents and guiltless view of life. How someone could overcome that hell on earth and still be this angelic. Gives me hope for my son. We end the dance next to each other. I take my wife and dip and kiss her.

Hearing giggles and awweeeeas we look at Christian copying me. I blush as Grace whispers "Lucky Elliot wasn't here." we laugh. I kiss her like I'm newlywed, going all out right here in public. I don't care. I need to make sure my soulmate knows what I feel about her.

XXXXXXX

Kate-pov Sunday afternoon.

I smash the wall with a hammer from Elliot truck. The old barn behind the INN is my scapegoat for not being with my sister. I vend and scare the shit out of everyone. Spent, laying in the brown grass of the pasture. I give Elliot the pg-13 version of Carla. He finishes off the barn.

Our horseback camping trip was heaven, then returning to the voicemail from Anna. I wanted to leap on the first plane, but she demands we stay a have fun. Carla was dealt with by Gail and Grace. I call Daddy and read him the riot act on helping me and Anna. If he decides not to: then he can count on only having a son. I'm tired of the parent's strife and Ethan elitists bullshit. Family matters, a that now includes the Greys, since Anna's been my sister since that day in freshman orientation. I knew she was special. A she believes in me, even when I didn't. I dreamy remember.

 _I walk into the apartment from another wasted date, wasn't even worth a quickie. I see Anna sitting on the counter in a man's dress shirt. What? Seeing a head bobbing between here legs. Still walking not understanding what I'm seeing. Thor's Hammer hits me between the eyes._ _ **SHE HAVING SEX.**_ _Anna having sex! The thought stops me without telling my legs. On my ass. I look up. Ann turns beet red. An Adonis lifts his head from eating out Anna. OMG! Face wet with Anna's cum._

 _"AGh Hi! Kate. This is Chris. My boyfriend!" Rising from the floor, I nearly return as he kisses her sex. Sending her into orgasmic never never-land. I stare at her face. Wish some guy would make me look like that. deeply forever in love. Maybe I will get lucky._

Staring at my man, kissing him. I got lucky with BF and husband to be. My life is so bright under the clear starry filled Arizona sky.


	8. Chp 8 quod auferetur a volutpat vestibul

Chp08

quod auferetur a volutpat vestibulum causas

The weekend away:

With the drama of Carla and parents. I arrange for us to escape to Chris house in Aspen from Thursday to Sunday. Besides the Parents are getting Phoebe on following Monday.

Tuesday, I find myself bored out of mind, as meeting about regulations, application and three hours of lawyer speak, even Roz and Chris are nodding off.

After the break, I kiss Chris and leave. Security is tight. I find myself wandering aimless down the street. Till a wolf whistle breaks my inner monologue. Looking about I see Gail across the street. I near sprint into her arms.

"Hi!" I hug into warmth. Feeling safe and loved.

"Was just about to go shopping, Join me?"

"yes, where?"

"Pikes Market, then maybe some lunch. Come my daughter." Gail say happy and gay

"Lead the way Mom." arm and arm we wander the market. Near the spice shop. A stroller hits my leg, I apologize without looking. Then it hits again. I spin into Gwen and Cameron giggling at me. We four enjoy the shopping and lunch. Gail sends the purchase back to Escala with a CPO.

Working our way thru the labyrinth of halls and elevators; We arrive on the pier side parking lot across from the water with the stroller. I had no idea how complicated it was to get down here. I see several wheelchairs waiting to make the trek up; giving them a sympatric smile.

Walking across the street, we head to the aquarium. Cam new favorite movie is Nemo. To look at us, we look like two daughters, one granddaughter out with our mother enjoying the sunny day. Gwen dances with me to a street musician's funky polka. Gail dances with Cam in her arms.

I look about me. seeing the world as it should be. Tears fall from my eyes. The others gather around me. "These are Happy tears, I always dreamed of this." Into Gail shoulder. Getting control, we wander down the Sound to the Great white fleet pier. Watching Cam chase the seagulls.

Cameron suddenly takes off, we jump up to chase. Cam runs into Ros arms, with Chris and Jason. Several other CPO shadow about. "Ladies how about an early dinner down the way at Seven-Six." Chris says pointing north. They escort us down the road. Cam is climbing all over Chris. Who's laughing and joking about dipping her to catch fish for dinner. I marvel at his ability to interface with Children. He will make a great dad. looking behind me at Gail and Jason, smiling so broad it hurts my eyes. I feel so happy with my new parents. if this is a dream, please god don't you dare wake me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday Grey Manor

Grace called me, Phoebe is having problems getting use to Grey Manor. She invites us over for dinner and meeting the newest Grey. She doesn't know what is wrong with her. She bounces between hyperactive and catatonic.

Arriving this is my first visit to the house Chris grew up in. Chris explains several thing, layout and escape routes. He was a very bad boy when young. We enter to chaos, Phoebe is screaming running around the great room. Grace is trying to reason with her.

" **PHOEBE GREY STOP! COME HERE!** this is your brother Christian. Manners **!** " I scream above the noise. Surprising she stops and walks over. We kneel to be on her eye level. "Now what is the problem?"

"Are you really my brother?"

"yes! I am, know why are you acting out?" Chris speaks like she's an employee. I see the tears form in her eyes. I elbow Chris in the chest sending him sprawled on his ass. Between giggles and laughter.

"Now what is the problem?" I ask again, calm and unbending.

"I what my puppy. He was stolen in the group home. He was my only friend." She says, I hug her to me.

"what kind of puppy?" I ask as Chris kneel back with me. rubbing his chest. I smirk at his blush.

"He was a snoopy, Mommy got him at the snoopy museum. It's all I have left."

"Well, I'm sorry someone in the group home needed him more. You know how sad they are there. I Think a Pluto dog would be nice to have. What do you think?" Chris say calm and easy, lighting up the room with that million-dollar smile.

"ok, when can I get him." She says; she going to fit right in here. Negotiating already

"Well, I think my puppy Pluto would like to be your friend. He's lonely here since I moved out. let's go talk to him." Chris says picking her up, carrying giggle and squirm up the stairs.

"Are you ok Grace?" I ask hugging her.

"I forgot what a handful they can be that age. Thanks. You knew exactly what to do?" Grace looks contrite.

"Not Really, one of my summer jobs, at the end of my freshman year was at a Daycare center. I can assure you. I was overwhelmed all six weeks. The owner told me, I should not apply the next summer." I laugh at here smirk. Yea. The great Anna Grey was a failure at riding herd over twelve preschoolers. Plus, waitressing, my three left feet, or campus tour guide, so I got lose a couple of times. But the in-laws don't need to know that. where is Carrick?

"Cary is stuck at the airport. He had to fly out this morning for an emergency court date. I'm hoping he will be home before dawn." We wander into the kitchen. Working on dinner together.

"Chris Phoebe set the table!" I yell up the stairs. I hear them laughing and conspiring in the dining room. Taking the bread and salad out, I see them seated waiting. Head together, whispering.

"Hey! Time to eat, your plans for world domination can wait till after desert. Dr. Evil and Mini-Me." in my best British accent. They laugh teasing back about lasers on sharks and bad-tempered sea bass.

I return getting the vegetables as Grace brings out the Meatloaf. Seems its one of Phoebe comfort foods.

Dinner goes funny as the two siblings are joking back a forth with Grace and me. I can't wait till Elliott get into this mix. I should wear one of those Go-Cameras. I could make a fortune on U-tube.

After dinner we play chutes and ladders on the floor, lounging on Chris legs. We are having fun.

"Mom, I want Phoebe to take over my room. She can redo it as she wants. I think she'll be happier there."

"Christian we planned on redoing the guest room. That way all the kids have a room here." Grace says unsure.

"Mom, I'll take the guest room when we're here. But Phoebe is staying in my room. "Chris says harsh. Shit. I need to defuse this quick.

"Grace, I saw some sherbet in the freezer, why don't you and Chris get it while we pick out a Disney."

As he gets up. "Talk, explain. You're not the CEO here." he kisses me and runs after his mother.

XXXXXX

In the kitchen: Christian-pov

I walk up and hug her. "Mom. She scared because she's on the ground floor and you guys are upstairs. I understand the equipment issues. I will have a crew here tomorrow to move the basic upstairs. They can bring it thru the window if need be."

"Oh Christian. Thank you; I don't know where my head is right now with her."

"Mom, its been a while since you had stubborn youngsters in the manor. Your perfect, don't let the ghosts of the past screw up your head. We all will make mistakes with her, its life."

"Where did this thought full young man come from?"

"He was always here, just not courageous enough to show it. Till Anna and you gave me the courage to be who I always was. Chris." I speak kissing her head.

"Hey Mc Scrooge is on, where's the Ice cream?" Phoebe runs in and hugs us both. Looking down at her smiling face. "why Mc Scrooge Mc Duck?

"Aunt Anna said it was so you." I laugh as mom serves up the sherbet. We head in to Anna sitting cross leg on the floor. Phoebe sit next to her. They giggle and point at me during the miser scenes. Wagging their fingers at me. Mom curls into my shoulder. I'm getting better. I see the people who care about me, and who I care about. I'm so richer than money.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aspen Saturday.

Christian pov.

I lounge in the hot tub in the gazebo. Poplar trees screened us from the house. Buck naked waiting for the Mrs... to finish her naked Yoga. She demanded, she need to stretch before my planed sex marathon. I have several blanket on an air mattress in the grass, cooler of wine and strawberries and cream. The Master bedroom is insane number of battery tea candle with bushels of rose petals cast about. A very hot La Perla Element night gown for afterwards. The triangle front hardens me almost as much as the play wear hot Dana Olivia Lace Baby doll, sexy pinstripe secretary lingerie set or Lace Paramour bodysuit.

She walks over, stands under the outside shower. Letting the water pour over her, running her hands down her body; cupping her perfect breast. Licking the water and her left hand find her clit. She moving like a siren. I jump out of the tub and take her under the shower. She wraps her legs around me. holding on the shower head. I pound her till she's mumbling my name is post multiple orgasms nirvana. I take her to the bed in the grass. Feeding her strawberries and cream as she returns to Aspen from the faraway world her orgasms took her.

The stars shift. I light the fire pit. Returning she kneels and sucks me. crashing me into the mattresses. She doesn't let go or stop. I'm thrusting up arching my back. Till my eyes defocus as I drift off to magical world _o f Anna is summer dress, see thru no panties. Smiling handing me a glass of wine with strawberry in it. she leads me thru wildflower and grasses. Towards a clearing. _

_Walk into the glen, I see a blanket with four children on it. they scream daddy, mommy. Crash into us. My children, my precocious children. Turning to my sexy wife. She smiles brightly ,_ till night star sweep sky unfold before me. I'm back in Aspen

I feel her cuddle into me, holding her tight. I drift into sleep with her. Since she touched me, I've not had one nightmare. I feel her hand caress my chest. Stroking the burns. I smell her hair. I roll her on top of me. "Round Two Mrs. Grey"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray-pov Thursday 0900: AS and CG are in Aspen

I sit in the waiting area of the Seattle Jail. I haven't seen Carla is nearly eight years. Not since the Disneyworld trip. After a week in Disneyworld, we visit Carla in Rehab at St. Louis. Now, she's in jail for trying to kidnap my daughter. I plan on making a Gail a Cumberland Pass Slat Loveseat Rocking chair. Her and Jason will love it.

I wait till the detective brings me back to the interrogation room. Déjà vu I've done this several times during our marriage. I walk into Carla face swollen, eye blacken, the other padded over, the orbital bone was shattered, she may lose the eye. Jaw wired over some tubes sticking out her destroyed nose. The Vane woman will never be pretty ever again. I smile at her, hatred beams from her one eye.

"Well Carla? You've screwed up now. Bob sang like a foghorn to get a better deal. Your photo albums from Savannah will see you never leave prison except in an urn. Stupid to keep evidence of molesting and blackmail teenagers. The photos of you letting the Pitbull have Bob was sick. He says they paid you four-grand for the show. What is wrong in that sick head."

She takes a pen, writes something. She wants a deal. "What can you offer? That Bob hasn't already given up?"

 **Anastasia Father. Lambert wasn't the biological father. He still alive and very rich. He'll take her from you. You'll lose the only thing you ever loved. It will make the little time in jail pleasurable. I have stage 4, T4, N1 M1 liver cancer. They give me less than 8 months. I already sent a letter to daddy. Enjoy what time you have left. RAY.**

I stare at the paper, at her. If her face was working she'd have that smirk I always wanted to smash. I gather my thought. "Your wrong Carla as usually. Her true birth father may show up. but I will always be her daddy. I'll make sure to send pictures of us, to brighten your last days." I stand and walk out of the room, jail. I find myself stuck in my car. I need help. I drive to Grey House, I need to talk to Welch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday 5pm: (same moment as Ray is at jail)

The letter lays on my desk. The letter to late to make his life brighter. I stare at the words. I know the lawyers will have a fit over the will. I look out the window of our home. What should I do? What would he want me to do? How will she take the burden? I close my eyes and pinch my nose. I know what I must do.

I goggle the name: Anastasia rose Steele of Montesano on the off chance she has a profile.

 _Anastasia Rose Steele wed in secret insane billionaire Christian Grey of GEH. Grey rumored to have had a mental breakdown and was committed for sixty days to an undisclosed facility. Emerged married to Miss. Steele a college graduate of WSU Vancouver Washington. How they met is unknown, but source say that Grey is mentally a child. That the new Mrs. Grey is raiding the company before Grey's family can stop her. NOZ NEWS_

 _Christian Grey CEO of GEH, after a sabbatical leave for his company. Marries Anastasia Rose Steele recent Graduate of WSU Vancouver Washington with a BA in English Literature. The wedding took place at the scenic_ _Cape Meares Lighthouse. No family attended. A re-vowing ceremony is planned for Christmas Eve at Christian Greys parent House in Bellevue Washington. Official news release dispute the rumor mongrelizing NOZ tabloid. Inside sources confirms: The newlyweds are loving committed couple and CO-CEO. All public view show only a loving couple. Seattle times: Kavanagh Media_

 _Deputy CEO of GEH assist catching Mugger in downtown Seattle. Mrs. Victoria Dewinters, was brutal assault and robbed in broad daylight on a public street. Hannah Sargent, newly hired PA for Mrs. Grey, on her way to meet up at Tile and Grounds coffee Cafe gave chase. Mrs. Grey ignoring her personal safety tackled the mugger, Joseph Potsade. Miss Sargent, a former US Army military Policewomen made a citizen's arrest. Mrs. Dewinter a widow suffered a concussion, broken hip and dislocated Shoulder. She is expected to recover. Police spokesmen Captain Reilly O'Neal stated all the people who came to Mrs. Dewinters aid are heroes. That Mrs. Grey is extremely humble and down to earth. Requesting she not be put above Miss Sargent or the people who rendered first aid._ _Seattle times: Kavanagh Media_

 _Seattle Washington: Dr. Grace Grey and Christian Greys_ _Executive_ _Housekeepe_ _r Gail Jones foil attempted kidnaping of Anastasia Grey. Wife of Christian Grey of GEH. Inc… at the historic **Shucker oyster ba** r in the **Fairmont Hotel**. The kidnappers are identified as Bobby & Carla Adams of Savannah Georgia. Mrs. Adams is the estranged mother of Mrs. Grey. a convict child abuser, panderer of a minor; served two years in Nevada state prison for women. Witness say the convict felony was armed with a handgun and material to kidnap Mrs. Anastasia Grey. That Mrs. Adams assault Mrs. Jones and Dr. Grey, mother of Christian Grey and mother-in-law to Mrs. Grey; who judicially defend themselves. Mrs. Adams suffer major injuries to the head and face. Georgia is expected to request extradition over multi counts of pandering and sexual abuse of minors. Bobby Adams, her husband is cooperating with authorities. CCN News _

"Willard notify the pilot: We are going to Seattle Washington. Tell Jill to pack accordingly. Have Thomas get us accommodations for an extend stay. After that call Woodcock at College of Arms, I need to speak with him."

I stand a get myself a tea, English breakfast. A few quick dips. I stare out the window into West Brompton, at the Chelsea Football Club stadium in the distance. The goggle doesn't tell me about the girl; Doesn't tell me if she worthy. Days like this I wish my brother was not a self-center snob. At least the family goes on. I turn and stare at the picture of my late husband, killed in the Falklands, and my son killed in Afghanistan. I sip my tea a hope the girl is worthy of the family.

**if you google certain references: the mystery deepens. four clues to Anna birth father. the british readers should get all four clues*********


	9. Chapter9 ferunt conversatione in caritat

Chp09

ferunt conversatione in caritate

The forest is green with water still dropping from the canopy, from the morning storm. We wander the well-marked path to a lookout. Alone, with just the occasional hiker or bike passing us by. I hold her in my arms, as we cuddle under a cedar tree umbrella.

I burrow into his jacket and shirt till skin touches skin. Lips battling for supremacy, tongues demanding of our passion. Twist and twirl the emotions and heady heights of sex. I can't take it anymore. Stripping his belt, making him spring from its cage. I stand dropping my jeans.

My panties are a distance thought as he pounds me into nirvana. I here his grunts, feeling his rush. The slurred words and desperate frantic pounding. We are beast in the woods forming a primordial bond. I slam back, gripping with my sex. Demanding, begging. For him to unleash my moral coil from this life. I ride the waves, cresting I see the Eden. I fade to happily black mist. I feel out of body. Liking the sensual cascades of heaven.

I wake in his arms, mostly dressed, but feel the soaked jeans and sweat soaked shirt. He rocks me, whispering words from hi inner vault. The look out is forgotten as we meander like drunks back to the car.

Arriving at the trail head, we are greeted by a horde of paparazzi. Taylor and Sawyer have their hands full. Chris bulls thru the horde, getting me in the car. I watch as fists replace cameras. Great a pier six brawl is underway. The press finally retreats as we throw gravel spinning out of the parking area. Once on the blacktop we speed away from Seattle.

"The Press blockage the intersection. We have to take a back-road route. It's going to get bumpy." Taylor smirks laughing at our blank what the F #$K expression.

I wish we had the SUV with its privacy screen. I would have enjoyed the ride if I could have been on my man hot meat. But we simple had to endure the roller-coaster ride. We arrive at Forks, The Vampire mecca of angst teenager and millennial's. Pushing we find a hotel at La Push on the coast. Andrea manages to get us cabins at the Quileute Oceanside Resort. The tranquil escape plus a horde of security will hopefully stop the feeding freeze of press.

Our cabin is the most isolated with a nice kitchens, fireplaces, and jetted bath tubs. A hot tub on the porch with magical ocean views. Ours is a one-bedroom, spectacular ocean views thru the windows. We ate at the Rivers Edge Café, stocked up grocery at the Thrift-way in Forks.

Xxxxxxxxx

The rain clouds storm into the coast. Beats on the window panes, a staccato rhythm. Laying in a fort of pillows, blankets next to the fire light. I lay provocatively naked, exposed and vulnerable for my soulmate.

He exists the bathroom, looking hot and sexy, already at attention. I smile in pure wanton lust. He kneels, taking me in his body. Making me scream louder than the storm, louder than the heavens can bear. As she increases the storm to drown out our existence. Waking sated and bone tired, I step out on the porch in the twilight before dawn. Naked, scream **"I AM ANASTASIA GREY, I AM NOT AFRAID. I LOVE MY HUSBAND CHRISTIAN GREY. DEAL WITH IT WORLD!"**

" **I AM AMELIA GREY! I LOVE LUCAS SAWYER. DEAL WITH IT WORLD AND MY BROTHERS!"** from the next cabin porch.

Turning I see Taylor looking away, shaking in giggles. I will have to rat him out to Gail. I glance at naked Mia next door, go I love my sister-in-law. Seeing my man awake, I decide I want love before food. I start at his toes sucking till he surrenders to my sweet lips on his pride and joy, well my favorite joy toy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot and Kate are watching Phoebe at the zoo. Carrick is tied up in his reading chair in his study. I kneel before him, watching the sweat bead on his brow. I've kept him at edge for close to an hour. I lick him, making him beg for release. I rise, stepping on the cushion. Straddle his head. His wicked tongue feeds my needs very well. I explode an explode in his love. Working down, shattered by the multiple he always gives me. I secure his pleasure in mine. Going cowgirl wild on him. Till I wake draped over his body, still tied to the chair.

Untying him was a mistake. A mistake I love now, tomorrow I'll be so Damm sore. Good thing the kids are out. He takes me on ever surface between his office and the bedroom. I remember his orgasmic gift as he claimed my ass on the stairs. I don't know how I got to the top, it's just a haze of cartoon characters floating thru the sex fueled haze.

I wake in the morning to big blue eyes staring at me. laying next to me. she smiles. I smile. She sticks her tongue out. I do mine. She makes a face, I do too. We burst into giggles, she cuddles into my arms. I just let the world go away has I hold my daughter. "Mommy, I missed you."

My heart breaks into pieces at her words. I cuddle deeper. Making the memory, adding it to the first time Elliot and Mia called me Mother. The bitter sweet moment when Christian called me mother and his _Lazarus_ rise to hug me, telling me those words and many more the depth of love, now my little angel loves me; calling me mother. my live is getting better so much better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Car fly's down the road, screaming pain in the tight turns and slow traffic. I spin out three times, recover and blitz down to the coast. I'm very, very pissed at the press spoiling Anna and Chris day out at Olympic national park. More so that my cooked romantic dinner for Luke is sitting cold and molding at our apartment. Tonight, was our move in celebration before we tell the Adults. Thank god for Gail, Kate and Anna helping me, running interference with the Male Greys. I talked with Mom before flying down the road to be with my man.

"Mia are you sure?"

"Mom? yes I am sure. I love him."

"Fine, I don't want any grand-kids for two-years. GOT IT MISSY!

"Mom? I'm 21. I know what I'm doing!"

"Mia. BULLSHIT! No girl in love knows whether 18, 21 or 89 What the hell they are doing. HELL! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING 99% OF THE TIME! "

"haa, haa! OK! I love you and dad. I know we have a love like yours and Christians. Elliot I'm not sure that long term love or just extreme hyperactive no-hold bar **nymphomania** meets **satyriasis**. But we do go like rabbits when we're together."

"Mia! I'm your mother. I don't need details on my children's sex lives. But if you must know! Your father and I have yet to find a way to lessen our horniness putting you youngsters to shame **nymphomania** and **satyriasis indeed!** Why just yesterday your father used a vibrator and _, **Mia! Mia! Did your hang up on me!** Haa, karma a bitch." I laugh remembering my mother giving me the same prank, when I ask when four a day with Cary would slow down.

"MOM! MOM! god Damm it I can't drive with visions of my parent in wild kinky Flagrante Delicto Grandee. I just can't! It's gross enough to have seen Elliot and Kate beasts with two backs. Had to have the pool service sanitize the pool. At least Anna and Chris are more discreet and secretive.

I must slow down as I cruise thru Forks. I love the town. Having done every twilight tour, even did the vampire festival last year. Once past the town, I rev up for La push. Luke has a cabin for us. Chris and Anna plan on a day or two.

It's near midnight when I roll in, the rain is heavy as I see my man rushing to me. I grab my overnight, he grabs the suitcase. We don't make it to the bed before we are grunting and pleading each other for more.

Next to the fire, I straddle him, rocking and rolling my hips to the soothing sounds of Usher. I could go all night like this. As we blend and merge into one soul. Feeling his arms around me. his soft breath on my neck. My man, I pray he'll ask me one day to be forever his.

Xxx

Waking later, a little cold, I toss some logs on the fire. Walking out naked on the porch, watching the ocean waves crash and spray in the grey twilight.

" **I AM ANASTASIA GREY, I AM NOT AFRAID. I LOVE MY HUSBAND CHRISTIAN GREY. DEAL WITH IT WORLD!"** I hear from the next cabin.

" **I AM AMELIA GREY! I LOVE LUCAS SAWYER. DEAL WITH IT WORLD AND MY BROTHERS!"** I turn seeing naked Anna looking at Jason, who's trying hard not to laugh, seeing his shakes from giggling. She turns walking inside. Jason looks at me. I wave, jump up and down giving him a thumb up. before turning back to bed and my man. This year is really turning out good, hell no! this year is **Great!**

xxxxxxxxxx

taylor-pov

I can't believe the shy demur Anna standing buck naked on the porch. Screaming what everyone and their mother knows. She loves Christian. Then Mia doing the same thing. she made sure I saw her giving me a thumb up. I wonder what that's about. Reynolds is pulling in with ten more guys, I hire twenty from the local Quileute Reservations and town. We should be covered for a day or two. I head back to my cabin, angry my hand will be working, frigging Damm to hell paparazzi.

After making sure Reynolds and crew are settle I head back to my cabin, weary and frustrated. Walking into the cabin, I see the fire is roaring, the smell of food is nearly overpowering. The vision of Gail in a Mapalé Lace Robe. I drool at the beauty and the subtle G-String line nearly hidden in the lace. Screw food. I need to screw my woman.

Afterwards she brings the piping hot food to me, lounging before the fire on the floor. Feeding each other. How a year has changed everything. "I'm glad you came."

"Thank Anna, she the one that invited Mia an Me. Mia couldn't wait for Reynolds to get the crew together. I on the other hand enjoyed the ride and thinking of the fantasies we will do for your three days off here on the coast."

"I don't have" she puts a finger to my lips. "you have minimum, Reynolds can run the show. Anna and Chris orders. A thank you for all we do for them. Besides, Christian is planning a blue-sky holiday after the new year's. We are going to Tahiti. So, J practice, practice, practice." She purrs as she worked her way down to my hips. Sucking me in. screw the world this is all I will ever need.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SEA-TAC

Duchess-pov

The plane lands, taxis to the private terminal. The staff I sent ahead is waiting. We deplane, Anna and Sonja are tired from the journey. I am nearly dead on my feet. We cruise to our new home in the Escala building one floor below Grey. the pictures and reports don't tell me if she will be ale to take her place.

I put the girls to bed. How will they react to girl? how will I. laying down, the nurse set the IV. I must survive long enough to see the girls safe and happy, and deal with new girl Anastasia Rose Grey. What if my fears are realized, what if they are just nothing but unfounded fears. I watch the twilight roll over the city.

Undoing the IV, I walk in just my nightshirt to the balcony. Looking out over the water and early morning ferries. "Please God let the Girl be everything I need"

Xxxxxxxxxx

I see Aunty crying on the balcony, I must be strong for my sister. Anna is fragile after the death of her mother last year. Why Dad had to push for another child, a male heir. Bullshit. Always dumped us girls as being unworthy of his title and position. I need to act.

I checked with security Greys are not upstairs but, on the coast, the press is hounding Romeo and Juliette. The best bet is Bellevue the Parents house. I've never been the one to wait for the fight to begin. If your going to fight, well fight don't talk yourself up for it.

I have Hennery, a local CPO take me to the house in Bellevue. Strange it's a Georgian English country house, just like the one we stay at in lake country. I've slipped past the nannies to get here. to confront the Greys, get this bull shit dance over.

Walking up to the door, it opens to a small beautiful little girl like Anna with blue eyes. I'm looking at Anna twin. Shaking my head. "I thought you were Anna." Wait how does she know about my sister?

"Anna?"

"Aunt Anna silly! Whos you?"

"I'm Sonja, I like to see the Greys?"

"Why?"

"It'd doesn't concern you." **slam** the door in my face, the little twerp.

I knock again.

She opens again, "I like to see the Greys?"

"Why?" like a broken cd

"because I'm here to talk about my sister Anastasia Grey"

"You sister. Cool! Hey that makes me your sister-in-law. Come on in. the adults are still asleep. What some cinnamon rolls Mrs. Tanya just baked them."

Walking in, she takes my hand, pulling me to the kitchen, she is just like my little sister Anna Maria. I can't help but be happy and laugh.

This might be easier than Aunt Theresa thinks.


	10. Chp10officium, familia, luxuria, compede

Chp10

officium, familia, luxuria, compedes

grace-pov

I stretch and look at the tight ass my husband has even after all these year. I feel frumpy and fat, well curvy. I've never been the pencil thin type. But my ass and legs have good tone and my breast though sagging a little are still high on my chest. Stomach ok, need to get back into Pilates and tae-bo.

After I shower and dress, today I have a down day, so I'm taking Phoebe to yoga and then a spa day. I can't wait to see here face for her first mani-pedi.

Stopping by her room, strange for so long I've thought of it a Christian's. Now it seems natural and comforting to think of it as Phoebes rooms. She gone, bed made, machine turned off. I hope in a few more months she wouldn't need the breathing machine or oxygen tanks when we are out. The chemo seems to be working. I pray every night for God to give us many days with her.

I hear laughter from the kitchen. Walking in Phoebe is telling a young teenager, maybe thirteen about her day at the Zoo with Elliot and Kate. She turns to me, MY God a young Anna, complete with vibrant Blue eyes. Who is she?

"Mommy. Anna sister from England is here. Sonja this is my Mommy Grace, she's a doctor. Sonja has another sister named Anna too. They came to meet Anna. Where is my sister-in-law?"

I balk, taking a seat, gathering my thoughts. "Sonja? Where are your parents?"

"Dad dies last year, he'd been sick a long time. The Doctors said the ammo from the Gulf war killed him. Mom died when I was born, Anna Marie mother died four years ago when she was 3; Drugs. Aunt Theresa Beauchamp, Countess of Warwick takes care of us. Anastasia will be the Duchess of Cleveland if she is worth of the family."

"what does that mean 'Worthy OF the Family'?" I ask this Gabriela is cruising for some Grey family beat-down.

"Well. She has to be kind, sensible and take me and Anna Maria in. Since Theresa lost her breasts, but it did stop the_. From spreading." She tears up and bolts out the back door.

"Phoebe no! finish your cereal. I will take care of this. Tanya watch her please."

I walk out to find her sitting on the dock, sniffling. I sit next to her, letting the quiet sooth her.

"Sorry? It's been rough. Dad never wanted any of us. Being girls. He wanted a male heir. I was in foster care till Theresa found me five years ago. She found Anna last year after Dad died. Then the letter arrived. It corresponded with a third name on the will. So, we came out. I saw the tabloid and all. We just don't know if she will want us."

I hug her to me. letting my strength help her. "Anna is the strongest woman I have ever known. She is kind and caring and very sensitive to others needs. She is brilliant, far more than she knows. She kick-ass a takes names as they say. But fiercely loyal and committed to her family. I can't image how anyone could question if she is worthy."

She smiles at me, cuddling closer. Taking some motherly wisdom my mother told me, letting touch replace words. We sit for a while till Phoebe comes out, sitting next to Sonja. We huddle on the dock.

"Girls, I hate to break this up, but I need coffee." We get up and head into the house I see my husband smiling at me.

"Grace? Could I have tea instead?"

"yes, my dear"

"do you think you have Twing English breakfast tea, I take it bag out." Sonja says contrite like it would put me out of sorts. I laugh

"You are surely Anna's sister. That's what she has every morning, rain or shine." Hugging her

"I know Christian, her husband has whole drawer in the kitchen with Twing teas."

I feel Cary arms around me, looking up he kisses my brow. "We have lunch guests at the Needle. Anna and Chris, Mia and Luke are on the coast till tomorrow. They need some down time from the paparazzi over the **Shucker** incident."

I let the kids lead me to happiness. The cheerful banter around the table. Sonja is a natural care giver. I see the scars on her arms. Foster care was not a good experience. We will make this work. I don't see Anna taking any other course but fold her sisters into the family. The royal titles, that's a whole different can of bees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Space Needle:

We arrive to find a petite woman in her mid-fifties, with sad tragic eyes. Theresa Beauchamp looks the part of British nobility, stiff and sober. Next to her is a shy seven-year-old copy of Sonja/Anna. I smile trying to put her at ease. I kneel and say "Hi, Anna Marie: I'm your sister Anastasia mother-in-law. She married my son, Christian. This is my daughter Phoebe." The two little girls are shy, afraid. Sonja said Marie was in foster care for two years.

"HI, this is my dog Pluto. I had a snoopy but the kids in foster care stolen him. My brother Christian gave me his Pluto." Phoebe says getting excited.

"Why the tank?" Anna Marie ask

"I had leu-ke-mia in my chest. It's gone now, but it's hard to breathe sometimes, or when I sleep." Phoebe says now shy. Watching her feet.

"Aunt Theresa has that in her breast. It's gone too." Anna Marie says looking down at her feet.

I need to fix this before it gets to hard.

"Cary, Talk with Theresa. Girls let's see what's in the TOY-STORY section( in the Needle gift shop). Maybe get a Jessie doll?" I cheerful talk to them. Sonja and Anna Marie look at their Aunt. Who smiles and nods. I take the kids over to the toy section.

The Shyness disappears, as they debate and talk about the toys. Sonja is happy helping her sister get toys from the top shelfs. More concerned with the girls than herself. I see Anna in her.

I always marvel how toys can bridge children fears of new people. I watch them bond. Thoughts that both of their time in foster care was not the best.

Cary-pov

I always marvel at my wife's ability to soothe children. I see Theresa is also watching them. She turns to me.

"I'm a Lawyer, my wife is a pediatrician and surgeon. How does this playout"

"Well, I need to meet Anastasia. See if she is capable of caring for her sisters. Then have my brothers Will served here and arrange for the representative with the College of Arms to bestow the titles. She will have immediately the Duchess of Cleveland, with Viscountess of Moorfall. With my title Countess of Warwick, after when I die."

"Don't think that, you will life to hold your grand nieces. I will have the family lawyers meet with your solicitors. Anastasia prefers just Anna. You will find her a loving, giving young lady with a backbone of steel. Test her at your peril. I can't imagine she won't take her sister in. It's a big step in their relationship. Taking responsibility for young sibling."

"Yes, it is. I worry about her husband. His reputation is very cold, ruthless. How will he take being an Honorable Christian Grey husband of the Duchess of Cleveland? Plus, the whole House of Lords' politics."

"Christian public, business reputation doesn't carry over to family and friends. Be assured he is very good with children, have any doubt ask Phoebe."

"The mental issues he recently had?"

"Yes, the stress of business, his early life before we adopted him, and an evil woman who molested him, played on his poor self-image and loathing. Resulted in his breakdown. Caused him to leave for several months. He returned healed and married. His stability is still a work in progress. You will find him extremely protective of Anna."

"Yes, MI-6 gave me a briefing. I used to work for them after my husband's death. I understand the breakdown stress can cause. I lost if for several years after my Husband died in the Falklands war. Twenty-one, alone with an infant born on the day we invade that cursed place. His father never saw him before he died. My brother didn't care, only saw him as competition. I had to live for my only son: Only to lose him in Afghanistan. Then the girls came into my life." She sadly says at the strong emotions of her devotion and love for her fall warriors.

"Your Brother?"

"Duke of Cleveland, Viscount of Moorfall: Colonel Lord Arthur Wallington, SAS. After his first wife died in childbirth, he became obsessed with a male heir. He had only daughters with petite, brown haired blue-eyed women his preference. Anna and Anna Marie mothers were married to other men. Sonja mother was a high price escort who abandon her at birth. She died a few years later in a private plane crash. He knew they were born but left me no surnames in the will. Just first names and mothers first name. He was injured in early days of the second Gulf War in Iraq; the spent-uranium rounds from the First Gulf War gave him cancer. He lingered for five years, dying last year."

"Sorry for your loss. Carla, Anastasia mother, is a sick pedophile, child abuser; she has less than three months to live. She will never see freedom. She savaged Anna for close to a year. How she overcame that to become the caring, giving woman she is a miracle. She sent the letter to hurt Anna stepfather."

"Your wife is amazing with he girls." We watch them wander back to us. Each with a toy or in Sonja case a book. Definitely Anna kin. We head up the elevator to the Restaurant. The vista is breath taking.

Afterward we wander the observation deck. Snapping pictures of the Kids. Theresa tries to be happy, but a sadness haunts her eyes when none of the kids are looking at her. On the way down, we plan a dinner at the Fairmont to introduce everyone. It's been a good day and night. I can't see a down side.

Arriving at the bottom we quickly herd the kids thru the gift shop and out into a clear summer night. I am talking to the girls when I hear a smack. Turning I see Theresa slapping RAY?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray-pov:

I get a call from Welch; the relative Carla wrote too are in town and with the Grey's at the Space Needle. I head over. One of the CPO at the cars tells me they're on the way down. I wait near the door. I need to make my case and position clear to these people.

I hear laughter, turning back to the door from admiring the Glass sculpture next door. The last person on Earth I expected to walk out the door. She floats to me, like it's a bad dream.

"Ray?"

"Yea, Tess. It me. What are you doing here?"

"Don't call me that name. you lost that privilege when you chose her over me."

"I didn't choose the bitch over you, I chose my step-daughter over you. An I'd do it again."

"huff! Well I won't have to see you again, I'm too busy reclaim Arthur's Daughter Anastasia, she married into the Grey family!"

"YOU will never take my daughter from me. Theresa Beauchamp!"

"Your daughter? what bullshit are you spreading now, Captain?"

"My Annie, Anastasia Rose Grey-Steele. Remember I chose her over your slut ass!"

"SMACK!" "SMACK!"

"You asshole! She already married up, she'll jump at the chance to leave your commoner ass behind!"

" **HEY! HEY! Break it up you too**." Carrick says pushing between us.

We both fall silent realizing this is public with the frigging Paparazzi hide with cameras.

"I take it you guys know each other. **SO** , Grace is taking the kids to Escala, your condo Theresa. We are going to my Office to work this out. I will not let this touch Christian and Anna. If you two can't work it out, your both non-gratis. UNDERSTAND ME!"

We both nod. We get in a SUV. Carrick's sit up front. Leaving us, uncomfortable in the back seat. I can smell her scent, feel her warm sensual skin. I'm a ragging hardon. I look at her, seeing a goddess, nearly perfect. I watch her rub her thighs together, flushing. She still hot for me, great now my hardon can break steel beams. She licks her lips, that tongue.

I close my eyes to try a get some space. But that a big ass mistake. As vision of her at Bragg, Tight body, sexual sensual siren. Cold to everyone but me. The sober widow and her son stay with Arthur during his teaching jig at Special Warfare Center.

The boy followed me around like a puppy, Annie was about 5. They were best pal's. now I know they were cousin. I remember Arthur was posted to Bragg before taking a Psych-op course. That would have been when Carla got pregnant. He knew she was his. I flash on kicking his ass in the pit, talking about my daughter at 5 like she was whoring his nephew. He always was a prick.

I remember Tess, making sweet meaningful love, sneaking around to avoid my bike of a wife and her brother the snob pervert. He like them young, brunettes. Didn't matter if they were married, engaged, or passed out.

I was the first man she slept with after her husband. If I could have gotten Annie from Carla. I would have divorcee her and married Tess. But I couldn't and leave her with Carla was not an option I could stomach. She took her anyway to married Morton.

I flash to the George at the VFW, calling me frantic that Annie was in the hospital in Vegas. A VFW brother flew me down on his private jet. Staring at the injured girl in the hospital bed. Crying at my failure to protect her; I vowed to never falter again.

I feel her arms taking me, soft kisses on my ear. Whispered words soothing me. "What wrong Ray?"

"I remember what Carla and her third husband did to her, the scars, emotional damage. She still has nightmares of it. I failed her. I let monsters abuse my baby."

She turns my head, looking into my eyes. "You did not fail her. You did everything to keep her, save her; Grace and Carrick tell me she a remarkable girl to have overcome the monsters and keep her caring, giving soul to her family, husband and you her father. I'm sorry about earlier, you caught me off guard."

"Same. Theresa. I was stunned you're here, and then realizing you're here for Annie. Sorry."

"Ray, call me Tess. Let's restart our relationship; we're both free. We wasted too much time already"

I kiss her lips and everything fade away except her and me, in this car. This is what I always missed. My soulmate.

The SUV stops outside Escala? "I though we were going to"

"You guys have so much sparking it has to be love. I knew get you too close and let nature take its course" Carrick smirks at us. We slack jaw at the usually stoic Carrick laughing at us. I will have to get him back.

Walking into the lobby headed for the elevators.

"How did Theresa get the nickname Tess?" Carrick queries

"She was enamored by Hardy's Tess of the d'Urberville _._ She called me Alec after the character and her late husband Angel Clare. I'm the tragic womanizer."

"Ray, I only called you that a couple of times when I hated you. Besides I always identified with Tess, tragedy haunted my early life, in a loveless house. Surrounded by social burdens of manners and duty."

"Well, it very strange? Tess and Hardy are Anna's favorite, bookworm on steroids, she drinks Twing English Breakfast tea, bag out. prefers jeans and t-shirt to dress and makeup. So it plain, she's both your daughter Ray and your Niece's Theresa. I suggest you too get engage and marry as soon as possible. I Know without a shadow of doubt, you will, and Anna will demand you both be happy." Carrick says as we step into the hall leading to Tess condo. Right below Chris and Anna penthouse.

"I would like you to be my girlfriend Theresa Beauchamp, Countess of Warwick. To me a lowly commoner."

"I would love to be your girlfriend Raymond Steele, a nothing about you is common or lowly."

Arriving at the door. "By the power invested in me by the girls. I now pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend. May heaven help us and not curse us?" Carrick smirks opening the door to a game loud spirited of Charades, ala Disney.

We play and relax the night away. I can't wait for Anna to join us. After the girls are down, the Grey's headed home. I take Tess to bed. Decades of need and desire explode. Its near three am; before we sleep. Tess has a goofy grin on her sore body. I sexed her like we were teenagers. God my body's going pay for it tomorrow. But it was worthy it. I dream of Anna re-vow coming up near Christmas. Walking her down the aisle, to Tess standing waiting to hold me while a cry cheerful tear.


	11. Chp11 verum litterarum dominae

Chp11 duchess Ana

verum litterarum dominae

The blacktop winds thru the pouring rain, the trees are sentinels to our fleeting passage. The press was forced to retreat as the WHP and local police forced them back to Port Angels. I marvel as the time is frozen in the SUV. The three couples have split. Mia and Sawyer headed north, Taylor and Gail head south. We turn off the blacktop to gravel and dirt, bouncing thru a series of logging roads thru Olympia Forrest. The local driver is a Forks Deputy, name Charlie.

I just let the world shrink to Chris's arms around me; fading into happy peaceful sleep. I dream of our future, our present and my relatives in Seattle. The sisters, Aunt and English noble titles and responsibility. I miss the enclosed world of us, camping on the California and Oregon coast. I miss the quiet of just us.

We emerge onto paved roads South of Skokomish. At Brockdale, we head east on which changes to Mountain View's N. 13th street. At Mason General Hospital turning east again on to Northcliff road. The road changes names again to N. 1st street; making our way through Shelton. Turning again onto E. Pine street past the Serra Pacific Lumber Wharf. Tracking the street signs calm my nerves, bring me markers of my time. Arriving at the Shelton Yacht Club on the tranquil Oakland Bay. There is Christian's Skater 46 powerboat. Mac his yachtsman is smirking from the deck.

Thanking Charlie, Chris lift me onto our boat. The paparazzi is staking out the bridges and Ferries. Chris cruise us, at close to a 100mph, across the lower reach of Oakland bay to Hammersley Inlet. Swing south at Arcadia past the Hope Island Marine State Park, the beautiful birds watch are passage; turning east again passing the Squaxin island Reservation. Several children on the shore enjoying the warm day and cool waters wave to us, I wave back, feeling at peace with the world. We steer into the Nisqually Reach passing Puget. Flying thru the channel between McNeil and Anderson islands paralleling Highway Five into Tacoma.

Chris is smirking as we pass under the Highway 16 bridge, swing into the Sound passing around Point Defiance Park. I watch the Children play below the Gig harbor viewpoint, Cheering are rooster tail spray.

I longley look at the Owen Beach on the north side of the Park; Ray like to take me here after the Doctors' appointments at CHI Franciscan Rehabilitation Hospital. We would get food at Tatanka Take-out on N. Pearl street and N. 49thstreet. Eat and swim at Owens Beach; if the weather was good, and the beach not too crowded.

Cruising between the Maury Island Aquatic Reserve and Saltwater State Park. I wiggle my way between Chris and the Wheel. Stealing the driving of the sleek Skater 46; We fly by the land at close to a 100mphs pulling around Alki Lighthouse into Elliot bay, we slow to thirty mph. Mac takes the wheel as Luna Park fall behind us.

We slide easily into the boat dock on the north side of Pier 48, just south of the Ferry terminal at base of Pioneer Square district. We are greeted by Roz and Gwen, cruising north on the Alaskan Way before turning east for Escala. Roz and Chris are arguing about business. Gwen and I just laugh like loons at the two stubborn, pigheaded, business genius.

Gwen is showing me Video of Cameron and Phoebe play dates. Then the two imps are joined by my sister's Anna Marie and Sonja. I see carbon copies of myself in them. There is not doubt they are my sisters. Gwen holds me as I weep at the pain they suffered because our father was a snob, narcissist male _chauvinist_ asshole.

But from the videos and Gwen I know they are kind, caring girls. I can't wait to meet them at our penthouse in Escala. Arriving home, Roz and Gwen rush off to get Cameron from babysitting Andrea and Barney. "They were talking about Star Fleet uniforms before we got out the door. Trekkie" Roz whines.

"Hey, ROZ! Life long and prosper!" giving her the Vulcan salute. "Hey Anna isn't my Star Fleet Commodore uniform back from the cleaners?" Chris ask desperately trying to hold a straight face.

As soon as the Elevator doors close, we break down in laughter till the doors open at our home. Giggling like school kids, we wander into the great room to find Gail cooking and Taylor sitting on a stool all goggily eyeing her. The Guys escape to the security office.

"Mia and Sawyer decided to go to Victoria on the Ferry. She told Jason, she was kidnapping the boy till Sunday. Since he's her CPO she should be safe. That girl will surely turn Grace's hair gray."

"I'm sure Jason has sent backup to shadow are way-ward Rapunzel and Flynn Rider duo. O' what a Tangled mess airhead make." I spout knowing the Tangled Movie young lovers is perfect to my sister-in-law and Luke.

"Anna we are watching way too many Disney movies. Should have a fright night with just our guys."

"Ye-pa, a Halloween marathon is due soon. Otherwise I fear a Fast and Furious Marathon, Boys and their toys." I smile kneading some dough for bread tomorrow.

Making bread for tonight and tomorrow, the dough has just risen. I see my reflection in the window pane, flour smudged nose and cheeks, hair a mess, not a lick of make-up. Un-shower since this morning, in jeans and Graphic English Translator Because Badass Miracle Worker Isn't An Official Job Title T-shirt. I look like shit.

They had to walk-in with me looking supremely uncool, messy and beyond any doubt not nobility worthy. I turn to them, waiting for them to leave.

"HI? I'm Anna too, call me Marie. Can I help make bread?" my sister Anna Marie asks,

"Sure. You want to try Sonja?" I help Anna Marie get settled and Sonja come to the other side of me. we make several loafs of bread, in several styles. After a bit, I see Gail and my Aunt head together at the stove, trading recipes. Maybe I'm not so unworthy of my new Title.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Theresa-pov

The girls can't wait and neither can I. We head upstairs, unsure at our reception. The elevator doors open to a tall, messy haired copperhead young man, in jeans and Radio head tour t-shirt. Bare foot, he smiles. I see visions of my son at that age, so like his father. assured master of the universe and himself. If Anna didn't have him, I take him in a heartbeat. The haunted gray eyes pull at my soul. The eyes are so like my late husband, and Rays. The girls are giggling mess at his demeanor.

"Hello, I'm Christian, your Brother-in-law. Please? Anna in the kitchen baking." He says ushering thru the magnificent great room. Just the glancing view of the outside world is worth the trip. Arriving at the entry to the kitchen, watching her emotions rush over her face. This divine creature is my niece. The oldest child of my brother. How it the frigging hell did he get so frigging lucky to have such perfect daughters. A what a loser prick for not wanting or keeping them. I see the flour smudged face, hair in a mess bun. The shirt easily proclaims her English Literature degree. I watch a woman, secure in herself, undaunted by adversary. Simply smile, welcoming us into her world.

"HI? I'm Anna too, call me Marie. Can I help make bread?" Anna Marie begs, she loves to cook and bake. I see Sonja unsure if she should intrude.

"Sure. You want to try Sonja?" Anna says bright a cheerful. I watch her getting the girls involved in Kneading and shaping the bread. Making sure both are giggling and included.

A Blonde older woman gets in my face, "Follow me!" she whispers harshly. I follow back thru the Great room to foyer of the elevator. We three head out joined by an older hard as nails guy, who scream career NONCOM.

"I'm Gail Jones, the housekeeper and Anna's adopted mother" This was not mentioned in any of the briefings'. The news burb about the kidnapping attempt by Anna's mother. Mentioned the housekeeper going nuts on the evil bitch. Could Anna have chose this woman to be her replacement, no that's a stupid word. Anna chose this strong woman to follow, filling the hole of her birth mother abandonment.

"I'm Anna's Aunt. Theresa Beauchamp. The Girls are Anna Marie, she decided to go by Marie now, and Sonja. Her sisters!" I challenge back.

"If you cause her pain over this bullshit of being worthy? Title or no title I will end you, are we clear"

"You don't have any worries about that. She just proved all our fears were for nothing. No, lacking person, would have welcomed the girls like that. I could see the concern of her appearance in her eyes. She just ignored that and took the girls in, making their comfort and ease her only concern. She is perfect. just perfect!" I say to Gail serious face turn to a happy smile.

"We were making dinner, could I get you anything while you wait?"

"No, but could you use some help? I love to cook. Marie is addicted to cooking and baking. I usually try to cook on the weekends."

"sure, come along. (we walk back to the kitchen) were making rigatoni bolognese. We hand-made the noodles earlier. I prefer the oregano, basil, carrot, celery, onion with some white pepper."

"I like to use penne noodles with fennel instead of basil, diced cauliflower and shallots over onions. My mother used Leeks instead."

"Come let's see how the sauces is going. Anna makes a heavenly bolognese but humors me mine better." Gail gushes over the girl. I hear her words. Anna is unassuming, putting other first. I remember the mugging article.

 _ **That Mrs. Grey is extremely humble and down to earth. Requesting she not be put above Miss Sargent or the people who rendered first aid. Seattle times:**_

This is a woman to take the reins of the being a Duchess in the snobby world of British nobility. I can let the next generation take over. I will enjoy being just a wife to a carpenter, and dotting Aunt to my three girls. I wonder how she will take the news of me and Ray?

The large herd of Grey and friends arrives is force, I original worried we were making to much food. I see I was wrong. I laugh as Anna, Gail, and Grace take the food from Christian brother. I suspect he would eat all the appetizers, his girlfriend Kate is no help, stealing back items to feed him. Talking about 'he need the energy for later'.

The cloister of teen and preteen girls are playing in the media room. Cameron, Phoebe, Marie, Sophie, Gail boyfriend daughter. I suspect Marie and Sophie will be fast friends since they are close in age. Under the watchful eyes of Sonja and Anna CPO Parks. Seems Mr. Parks has six sisters, so he can, we desperately hope, cope with our four hellions'.

I feel a soft hand take my arm, down the hall to a bedroom. A beautiful seascape hangs over a huge bed. Looking into blue eyes I see naïve, caring, and hard, almost vibrant passion to protect her love ones. My niece has backbone, and I sadly suspect her fathers temper.

"Well?" she asks

"you're my niece I love you and I think you'll make a great Noblewoman. I have no worries."

"that was settles hours ago. I mean what are your intentions in regards to my father."

I am take aback, seriously back. I never thought I would have the conversation with anyone, let alone the second love of my life. I was awash in the joy of re-finding Ray my soulmate. How lucky I am to have found the two men who rule my very existence. Most people are lucky to fine one.

"I plan on living with him here, wherever he chooses. I don't know if he wants to marry or something more official?"

"Do you love him?"

"with all of my heart!"

"Good, you have my permission to ask for his hand in marriage"

"Anna? It's the guy who ask."

"Aunt T, if you don't; Ray will never ask for fear of embarrassing you. the titles and all"

"That stupid Anna. Ray could never embarrass me."

"o'yea; tell me Ray isn't like that?" Anna counters. Shit she's right. He will never want to intrude on my first husband, nor bullshit social garbage of aristocracy.

"What can I do to make him happy and secure?"

"Marry him, just walk up and says Ray 'we are scheduled to wed on Saturday' go get your Tux fitted." I gawk at this girl before me. That is so how to handle Ray. Simple, straight forward and unapologetic verbose solution. I see she has her dad wrapped around her finger. But she is more concerned with his happiness and safety. This young woman is a marvel to behold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason-pov

The party is in full swing, I marvel at the Kids, Anna and Chris. This time around they have everything that counts. Everything that really matters, family and friends. I sneak out and down stairs. A car whisks me to Police headquarters, a video conference call.

Looking at the thing, dying in a prison hospital in super-max. I have not mercy, no pity no sympathy for the devil.

"Carla. I wanted to save Ray and Anna the pain of having to tell you this. But Anna birth father died last year. His sister, Theresa; you remember her. Ray wanted to leave you for her. Well she here with Anna sisters. Didn't know Arthur had more kids. Well they are all here, at a party. A party being hosted by Anna and Christian. I know you can't speak, Grace did a number on your jaw." I stop stake a sip of water, letting the tension hurt her more.

"Ray and Theresa are getting married (Gail tell me this is so, but Ray hasn't popped the question. But she doesn't need to know that). Anna is the new Duchess of Cleveland, Viscountess of Moorfall. Wealth and position in her own right. You should see the press tomorrow when its announced. I will make sure the nurse read you every single press clipping. You failed, you always failed. As wife, mother, woman; you are everything that makes me sick. I have to go back the party. And enjoy the rest of our lives. I have a nice cesspool lined up for your ashes. Bye now. Die in pain and misery." I stand a leave. this chapter is closed, forever.

Returning to strangely quiet home, I see the bulk of the people have left. I find Chris, Anna, Marie, and Sonja playing star trek monopoly. Under the parental gaze of Ray and Theresa on the couch. I find Gail and Sophie doing needlepoint in our home. Sophie is soon moving with us permanently to the house on the Sound Christian has found. I change into comfortable clothes and sit with my girls reading a book of spy thrills. Enjoying the quiet and serenity of this moment.

Anna sneaks in setting plates of Apple pie, that Her and Sophie made. Before each of us, kissing Gail goodnight then me, an finally Sophie who beams at her big sister. This is how family and life should always be.

sorry for the redo, the web site didn't save the first set of corrections. 

note: if you follow a map from Forks to Seattle, the streets and landmarks should line up with the story. the paragraph are meant to convey a sense of lost time, monotonous because of her position as Mrs. Grey. yet she finds point along the way that counter this, making them find happiness and joy i just being together.  


Also Anna English translator t-shirt is real and can be found on the web.


	12. Chp12 Bitch slapping the Dowager

Chp 12

Bitch slapping the Dowager

I had to be a klutz, how to trip on my smooth floor in the great room, just had to land, my dumb ass on the end table. Just had to do it. the fates hate me. as Marie sits with me waiting for the EMT. The only lucky thing is everyone else beside Gail, Marie, and super klutz me.

I knew as soon as I broke the end table, my hip was screwed up. I threaten Sawyer thru the tears not to call Jason or Chris. So, I sit in pain, waiting for the EMT, then the adults and finally the attempt to wrap me in bubble wrap by my Husband and adopted father.

Marie is really enjoying playing nurse. She's all business, since Aunt T made her and Sonja take a first-Aid course. It was hard not to laugh as she direct Gail and me. Glaring at Luke to do as we demand, don't argue with nurse Anna Marie.

Ten minutes later:

The EMT believe I dislocated my hip. I ride with Marie in the ambulance. Luke is bringing Gail, lucky for us, Grace is doing clinic work in Denton. I have a brief reprieve from the annoying adults. In the Emergence room, Marie is thunderclap of demands. I watch the staff shrink from her bulling style. Gail gets her distracted as they wheel me to an MRI. The poor doctor believes it just a simple dislocation without any tendon or joint damage.

Returning to the ER, Marie has flowers, a balloon and my spare kindle from the car. Chris has taken to insuring all the cars have a kindle, in case I forget my iPad. Knowing reading calms me. I start on a tome of grace and ill manners during the Napoleonic wars.

Twenty minutes later:

The doctor is explaining they are taking me to minor surgery to reseat the hip. The operating room is just a precaution. Marie demands to suit up and stay with me. I beg her no, I want to be unconscious for the procedure. They prep and wheel me in. the mask, bleeds me to sleep. The last thought is bizarre, Chris rampaging into the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. My heart skips a beat. He was calling for me.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I wake in a room, nearly swallowed in flowers. What'd they do stick me in the florist shop? I sneeze as my nose takes in the overpowering heavenly scents. Letting the world focus I feel something at my unwrapped side, feeling with my hand a mop of hair. Rising from my side is Marie. Smiling at me.

"Anna!"

"Marie!"

"Good your awake. Christian is sedated next door. We threw him out when he started balling about you not waking up. I mean the Doctor said it could be a couple of hours. Your husband freaked out after ten minutes. how do you put up with him sis?" Sonja smirks holding my hand.

"How long have I been out?"

"A whole hour Anna" Marie laughs.

I laugh at my over protective husband. "Where are the rest of the adults?"

"Well Gail kneed Jason over trying to fire Luke and exile me. Then Aunt T hit Ray with her purse, the big heavy one! Elliott and Kate raided three florist shops on your Black Amex. OH, and I punched Chris in the mouth for being a big baby. See I have Bruise!" Marie speaks like a sports caster calling a game. I see Sonja roll her eyes at our youngest sibling.

The door opens to more flower in the arms of Kate and Elliott, followed by Grace. "Kate! No more flowers. Take them to other patients, please!"

Kate hands the Flowers to Grace and hugs me. "don't scare me like that Klutz."

"that's super-duper-klutz to you peon!"

"Already letting the titles go to your head, remember i knew you when you were just Anna freshman book-nerd." Kates smirks back. As Elliot reenters the room, minus the flowers.

"Tit for Tat, roomie; I seem to remember a beer boot and a table in the park? Ring a bell?" I blackmail back.

"Fine! How are you feeling?" Kate ask, concerned.

"Good, Grace I'm still doped up, aren't I?"

"Yes dear, the pain killers are still working. you should be home in a couple of hours except Christian is being held for mental evaluation. Seems he nearly assaulted the poor doctor reseating your hip, about your naked state. I tried to explain to him, its normal for putting the hip back in place. How do you put up with him?" Grace says, desperate to keep a straight face.

"Well I'm sure Luke made sure I got the only gay orthopedists in the state. Just to keep Chris's head on straight." I laugh as Sonja laughs nodding.

"I though he was dreamy till he explained he liked boys. An it was Gail who suggest he do the surgery." Sonja blushes.

"Jeuaa Sonja, boy have cooties. What will you do if you get the chicken pox again, remember Aunt T said you got it kissing Lloyd Freeman in school." Marie rats her out. I smack her bottom. "Hey ANNA!"

"When you get older, you will like boys, a lot. And we will remind you of your cooties aversion, Anna Marie" I smirk as Kate rolls her eyes. "What Kate?"

"Anna you just got over your Cooties aversion when a certain someone was face deep in your"

"KATE! The children!"

"Oops sorry."

"Hey I want the know what Christian was face first into?" Elliott starts till Grace whacks his head shutting him up.

"Kate, Elliott, Sonja, Marie! Move these flowers to other patients and wards. NOW!" I scream jerking them into action. Once they leave, Grace?"

"The procedure went flawlessly, no damage to tendons or the joint. Your immobility for about a week to let the hip heal. I had a nurse give Chris a stimulate to wake him up; he was quit upset you didn't call him. Why didn't you?"

"Grace, he needs to learn I'm not made of glass, on a pedestal, or unable to deal with my own stupid clumsiness. I'm his partner not his possession."

"Babe, you are my reason to exist. I worry about you. I know you can deal with stuff like this alone; but you're not alone anymore. Sorry I lost it." Chris says from the door, leaning on Jason.

"Chris? I had Gail, Luke and Marie. More than enough firepower for a simple dislocated hip. You should have seen Marie take charge."

"We all did, Gail video taped it. love that girl" Grace laughs. I lived it, so I know how Damm cute she was.

Chris crawl in bed on my good side, cuddle to me. My man, I love his need to protect me. everyone leaves. Only the foursome removing flowers enter. Till Gail walks in with a nurse and wheelchairs.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Next day 9am.

Chris is worse than Dad, Theresa, Gail and my sisters rolled into one. I finally order him to work to get some rest. Then order my family to get out and don't return before six pm. Than order every phone turned off. Only Jason is allowed to call in an emergence. I slide down in the bed, reading some junk fiction. Enjoy the peace a quiet.

Near Dinner, Gail helps me into the bathroom. Grace doesn't want me walking unattended for a couple of days. I wonder how Chris was able to stay sane. Gail reading my minds, smirks.

"The teddy bear on the dresser is a camera and intercom. Christian and Jason have had you under surveillance all day."

"Gail why didn't you remove it?"

"One. It's the only thing allowing Christian to be away. Two! Young lady I was listening if you got stubborn or needed assistance. Three! You are known to be stubborn about being in bed. So! Missy you are staying here, the bear stays and you will not break it, move it or even think about it. AM I CLEAR ANASTASIA?" Gail commands. I gulp, Ye-pa I've been put in my place.

"Fine, Fine. You hear that Chris. I'm being reasonable."

Disembodied from the bear "Thank you babe. I promise to bring home a gallon of chocolate mint extreme from Coldstone, plus some ice cream cupcakes. Love you. Got to go the red head battle axe is scream at a video conference with the Taiwanese." I stick out my tongue. Laying back on the bed. I giggle at my live in the tower among the clouds.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The rain pours down the glass splashing on the concrete, I watch the people rush by unaware of my trek from the prison. To my clandestine meeting, in the heart of Pikes Market, a nice cozies Tea house in the lower south mall section. I circle checking my back for a tail. I shake my brown hair, letting it loose from my hood. Staring around, if my lover stood me up he's dead meat.

Aunty thinks he's a bad influence on me. That he's shallow and vain, very concerned with his model looks and noble title and breeding. But I know the real man. The quiet, thoughtful guy who loves me.

Sitting I worry where is he. Flowers block my vision. Looking up into smoking grey eyes with nearly black hair. The dimple on his chin, as it descent to claim my lips. I grab his hair, forcing him to deepen the kiss. We break he sits next to me, cuddling into my arms. "Hi"

"Hi, I missed you, so much 'S', so much."

"it couldn't be that bad?"

"Mom set me up with Prissily Morgan. I told her no, but she just ignored me, again. I hate being an Earl. Why did dad have to die, or Mom remarry that politician. I just want to study music and books. Be with you." he angst into me. I absorb the frustration, and pain. Pushing my jealous down. His Mother made it plain I was a bastard, unworthy of her noble born son.

"Sonja? I'm sorry. I shouldn't burden you with my troubles."

"James Thornhill Wellington, Earl of Ravensworth. You are my property. Remember you lost fair and square. So noble slave, how did your escape go?"

"Well Sonja Wallington, I told the parents"

"Stop! Its Sonja Steele as of next Thursday. Anna's Dad Ray is Marrying Aunt Theresa, adopting Anna Marie and me. questions?"

"Well my lady Sonja Steele, I told the parents I was going to House at Parton north of Whitehaven. I told the housekeeper I was going to stay at Maryport Golf Club. I checked in and took the shuttle to Carlisle. A plane to Dublin and then thru New York to San Francisco. I changed planes in San Francisco for a train using my buddy Harold's passport. I stashed my bag at the Amtrak baggage check. Ta-da"

"I arrange with Anna Housekeeper for you to stay at Anna's place. As long as we don't abuse the privilege. So? no nookie in the penthouse bedrooms."

"Where can we have nookie, snookie-pie?" he grins all puppy dog eyes and needy. I lean in and kiss the fear and doubt and fear from us both.

"Well, Children! What do we have here?" I hang my head as Elliott speaks.

"Uncle Elliott, what do you want?"

"My little sister-in-law's sister. Your about ten minutes from the full weight of Christian and Anna Grey landing on you two. But first who's the boy and why are you sucking his tonsils out."

"Elliott this is James my boyfriend. James my muscle-bound brother-in-law's brother Elliott Grey" I say dreading what is going to happen to me.

"Ok, Parks is outside waiting on Taylor. James and I will split, hey! I will bring him to the tower. You got luggage?"

"Yea, Amtrak baggage check." James says

"Good, lets go. Kiss the princess but be quick." James deeply kisses me. lighting my soul on fire. They rush off thru the inner mall door.

I sit sipping tea, slipping the shop girl a fifty for silence, there was no boy here. Jason walks in and smirks at me. sitting he smiles.

"Tell me about the boy, before I have Luke shoot him?"

I fold like a cheap card table. Telling him everything. He tells me Gail already told him. An I needed to trust him. That my fourteen-year-old experience with my seventeen-year-old boyfriend needed to behave or he would be force to kick his ass back to Britain.

"Jason Taylor! If you hurt one hair on my boyfriend. I will break things near and dear to Aunt Gail's heart. So, you never have to bother a female ever again. Once you do a background on him, you'll see he' a poet not a fighter. Hell, I kicked his ass in judo class, I kicked nearly every boy in the dojo ass. Trust me. I love him, he's the one."

"Normally I'd cry bullshit. But your Anna's sister, a she fell at first touch, sight to Christian; and him her. So I'll reserved judgement till I see you two together." Jason goes all uncle on me. we finish the tea and head back. Walking and talking. I never had a person I could talk to like him and Gail. Now I don't know how I could live my life without them in my life. I cuddle into my big bear uncle. Anna knows how to pick the good one to have around us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor-pov

The boy is mannered, cultured and totally anti-snob. I see what Sonja meant about his aloofness being a shield for his gentle demeanor. I'm surprised him and Christian mesh so quickly and well. The musicians are playing the piano and guitar. They could easily go pro. The girls are flaking on the couch singing and whispering giggles. Gail wraps her arms around me. this is turning into a Damm good life. I wonder cynical when the world will turn and badness jumps up to bite us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theresea-pov

Ray spanks my ass, then blows my brains out with a nearly forty-minute sex-a-thon. He's the dad, he will deal with Sonja asshole boyfriend showing up. I don't hate the boy, but he is a wild unknown kid. Mannered but something behind the eyes speaks of violence and insanity. His mother is truly nuts. He has few friends, no previous girlfriends, or even rumors of what the true boy is like. I worry Sonja has picked a bad boy, that will turn bad for her. She doesn't need anymore asshole abusers in her life.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

I like the boy, I see Chris in him. The introvert, hiding behind the tough bad boy image. Our talk of books and authors leads me even more to know the true boy is deeper and more complex than anyone except Sonja knows. She see's the man, not the image, title or even the bullshit outer shell he wards off the world with. I see a younger version of Christian, before the Troll hurt him.

"Sonja have you two gone all the way?"

"Anna? I'm on the pill. Been for the last year. Yes, we have made love. We were both virgins. When I turn sixteen, we are marrying. He will have his majority by then, control of his money. His mother and step father be dammed."

"Sonja take it one day at a time, please. Remember he has to ask Ray for his approval."

"Did you?"

"No. we didn't because when we decided. It was us against everyone else. An I waited for Chris. He had a varied and particular sex life before me. A no! we don't do that stuff. Chris only need ed because of his touch issues. He gotten over the abuse he suffered before the Grey adopted him and the bitch troll child molester in his teens. So do as I ask and not as I did?"

"Ok, ok. Anna, I understand. I am a junior in high school. James is a senior, we both are early accepted to Harvard and Oxford. So we have time. I just hope Ray can accept him?"

"Ray is easy, baby sister. I'm the family hard-ass. An I like him." I kiss her head, giggling as the tickle monster threatening to get me. till we are slow dancing with our men. I dreamily look at my sister, they are perfect. we are perfect. I stare into grey eyes longing for my soul. I dream away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later:

Anna-pov

Luke tells me a Dowager Countess of Ravensworth, Mrs. Edward Lascelles MP of Yorkshire is downstairs demanding entry into my Aunts condo. I know that all the Adults are bass fishing Lake Whatcom near Bellingham.

The kids are at the Museum of Pop Culture, which used to be called EMP Museum, chaperoned by Elliott and Kate. I'm not sure to be worried or terrified. Chris is at work, He's clearing the Taiwan deal, so we can go to England and deal with legal nightmare of my wealth and titles.

It's just Gail and me in the tower. I needed to relax after Chris sex-a-thon last night. I thank god the sound proofing in the bedroom is holding. We cracked the bathroom mirror; again. Who knew I had that extra octave in me?

I see Gail enter behind Luke. "Gail, we need a tea service and snacks. Luke wait ten minutes if she's still there escort her up. Remember to say my title correctly this time, and no accents or add-ons."

I run to my room to change from t-shirt, Chris dress shirt and yoga pants. Putting on one of the nice multi-use summer dresses, in a vibrant purple plum.

"Your Grace, the Dowager Countess of Ravensworth, Mrs. Mildred Lascelles of Yorkshire." Luke speaks clear a funny with his natural cowboy drawl.

"Please sit Mrs. Lascelles. The purpose of the visit?"

"who are you?" she asks confused

"oH sorry. I thought you knew. I am Mrs. Anna Grey; Duchess of Cleveland and Viscountess of Moorfall"

"I thought the Letters Patent for those titles where explicitly Salic law? Your claiming coparcenary?"

"My late father Arthur Wallington had the Queen amend the Letters of Patent to fall to me, as eldest illegitimate daughter. Since he had no other heirs, and the Title already could be bestowed on a female. So, he legally adopted us, unbeknown to us. The titles are the least of my inheritance. The family did very well in a monetary way." I smirk at her.

"I'm surprised you didn't pass a title to your sisters?"

"I ask, they declined. Garter King of Arms already approved my titles two weeks ago. A very kindly gentleman, he walked me and my husband thru the paperwork and legal issues and such. So why are you here?"

"My son, is taken up with your sister. I have come to claim him. Return him to his responsibility"

"Yes, James is a bright young lad, engaged to my sister Sonja. It was announced in the locally papers last Sunday. I believe my Aunt said the London papers who be this Friday. They are looking forward marriage as soon as she turns sixteen. Our dad has given his approval."

"What! I forbid it! your father died last year."

"Yes, my birth father died last year. My Dad and now my sisters is retired U.S. Army Ranger and Special Forces Major Raymond Steele. Who is engaged to my Aunt. The nuptial will be next month. I do hope you can attend as Christian, my husband and James are both Grooms men. My sisters and I are brides' maids. Would like some Tea or snacks Mrs. Lascelles?"

"Inbreeding already, why am I not surprised. Is your husband a cousin of your? You lowborns should never be give privileges above your station"

"No inbreeding. No infidelity allowed anymore. A you and your politician husband and families of leeches better pay attention to my words." I moving off the couch right to her face; nose nearly touching. **"I alone have the wealth to bury you; My husband has the wealth to bury you; your son will have the wealth to bury you. My in-laws have the power to destroy you. An if need be, my dad is more than capable of kicking your weak ass husband to the gutter. Piss me off, and you'll be before the new year living in a box outside a worst tenement in Yorkshire. SO! GET THE F ##$$#K OUT OF MY HOUSE. YOUR SON WILL BE NOTIFIED YOU STOPPED BY. If he chose to talk to you so be it. if not take your cheating skank ass back to Yorkshire. Luke this thing is leaving!"**

I turn and sit on my couch, in my house, in my country. Sipping my earl grey tea. I fume at the bitch, reminds me of my mother.

I feel Gail take me in her arms and comfort me. why do these vain, gold digging social whores keep popping up in my life? What did I do God to deserve these plights? Gail bring me back to peace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hold Sonja and James as they review the security tapes. Carrick has already taken steps to protect his birthright and trust funds. A judge has already approved his fostering with the Carrick and Grace. Phoebe is over the moon having a brother close to her age. All they need is Phoebe to learn drums and we have a five-piece jazz band. As Jason, and Kate can't sing or play a instrument. We designated them roadies.

Carrick and James head to the Fairmont to deal with his mother. Carrick carries him broken and listless; home hours later, Sonja takes him to bed. I check later, he's all cried out. I pet Sonja red eyes, tear stained face. "You have us. Both of you. sometime you have to cut loose the bad, and loser family members and friends."

"I know. But he never thought she would say those things to him, about him and me. Why did she do it?"

"Some people become addicted to wealth, power, and perks they bring. But never wanting or accepting the responsibility those thing demand. If you want the easy way. You fall into drugs, sex, gold digging behaviors, little sis. You just have to remember James is who you know, not his mother and step family."

"Thanks Anna. For everything."

"Sonja, I thank god everyday now you guys are in my life. That my husband is the man I know him to be. The adults becoming our parents. An, we becoming adults. So, put the evil in-laws behind you. concentrated on James and your relationship. Everything will work out. goodnight, better dreams you both." I kiss both their foreheads. "what a bad faker you are James" playing at being asleep to listen to my words of caring to my sister, well both of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The city-scape of London shows thru the windows of our corporate jet. We are staying at my Aunts place in fashionable West Brompton. We even have a meeting with the Queens Lord Chamberlain arranged by the Garter King of Arms, with introduction to the political leaders in the House of Lords.

Since I am the first female non-royal duchesses in modern history. The Duke of Cleveland was a landless title, give in the Crimea war to my extremely wealth ancestor who was crippled in the charge of the light brigade. The Original Letter of Patent had no 'remainder', or instructions as to male only the title pass.

Theresa suspect since the original duke was cripple; the dukedom would extinct on his dead. He must have shocked the hell out of his Peers with producing three sons. The family has always been military heavy, so now I am an odd ball for the press and noble society. The joy and fun. Throw in Arthur's political leanings as a strict conservative.

After his wounding in the second Gulf war, he focused on Politics. Becoming a mover and shaker in the conservative party. The family original wealth came from banking and ship chandler shops around the world. We still have a sizeable investment in ship support and supplies companies. It seems I own several commonwealth Chandler companies that supply cruise ship in the Caribbean and Mediterranean, as well as tankers in the Emirates.

I had dumped on me 23-billions dollars of asset. Chris has opened a whole department in the London office to deal with my inheritance. I already pissed the lawyers off by setting aside a billion dollars for each of my siblings, and Ray.

Theresa has a 130-million-dollar fortune; all from her late husband. Seem granddad Wallington didn't like her marrying a soldier. Despite the title and pedigree; a lowly royal engineer even in the 59 Independent Commando Squadron Royal Engineers, didn't cut it with Grandads career in SAS war in Oman under Anthony Deane-Drummond recapture of Jebel or incursion in Sarawak and Sabah during Operation Claret in 1965 in the Indonesia-Malaysia confrontation.

Arthur's SAS ego wasn't help when Theresa son just graduated Imperial College London engineer program. Earned his Sand-colored beret and SAS flash then joined the 23 Parachute Engineer Regiment under the maroon beret of the 16 Air Assault Brigade. They didn't reconcile till Therese son's death in 2007 at just 25.

Ray called some friends in the British Military to help me navigate the political and peerage. The head of GEH London is a former 16 Air Assault Brigade. friend of my cousin. The Head of HR here was a college classmate to Theresa first husband. They feel very loyal to me, making me part of the family so to say. Even arranging some diners at Colchester Garrison and Woodbridge in Suffolk with former comrades of my kin.

Despite it all we spent the weekends mostly feeding my book addiction. We managed to cover most of the great authors in the lake country, moors and London area. Despite the titles, we never had any land associated with the problems it entailed. But the family has houses spread all over England. Most rented out, but a lot empty waiting for us. Several rural tracts more suited for hunting than food production. I'm thinking about donating them to wildlife land trusts.

The summer house just down the road from Hardy's Max Gate. Or the house overlooking the Derwent Water near Brandelhow. Or Test River House outside of Austen's Basingstoke. The cliff-side house overlooking Blackpool Sands. So many houses, so many great places to explore. I may need Grace to sedate me.

**the slap in the title is verbal, an I think Anna did it pretty good to James mother. I'm sure she will show up ion a later chap.

** I tried to craft the duchess and military stuff as real as possible, but this is fiction people, give me some lee-way.


	13. Chp 13 verum invenire me

Chp13

verum invenire me

Back story, finding the first Anastasia

James-pov

Everything is going to hell, Dad died in March. Less than a month after the funeral, Mom's Boyfriend moves in to the Manor house in West Brompton. Collingham College has agreed to let me return for my sophomore year, after my expulsion. I didn't take my dad slow dead well.

Finish this year, turn sixteen for my junior year, lost two years over expulsion's. I have to keep my temper in check. It's nearly end of term, two months to end of term, then summer class to boost me to Harvard by following spring of my senior year. Anything to get the hell out of Britain, and away from Mom and her politician boyfriend. One more arranged date, Damm it to hell, I'm late for math.

Turning a corner, a kid barrels into me, crashing on her ass. "stupid, watch were you're going!"

"Fuc ##$ off!" a voice of an angel stuns me. She looks up, O'h God, I stare into blue eyes, stealing into my soul. I reach down to help her, she looks frozen. I wish to god I was, as my dick tents my pants, aching for her. I grab her arm and haul her up. she leans into me, the scent of her hair, the warmth taste of breath.

She looks into my eyes, I shut the door to my inner self, girls like her, here are gold-diggers in training. She blinks and kicks my shin. Elbows me to the floor, turns and stomps off. Little brown haired, blue eyed, hellcat.

Walking into Advance Calculus, a college unit course, I see next to my seat, the bitch. I sit ignoring her. She stalks me the whole frigging day, Sonja Wallington. How a frigging just turned 13-year-old qualifies for these advanced classes, in which three classes are just now four students. I fume at her, showing me up, making me look stupid. Frigging hell.

Harold after school, in the music room. Tells me all the gossip of little miss Sonja Wallington. Illegitimate daughter of the Duke of Cleveland. Asshole extraordinaire, my dad beat the crap out of him in Ante chamber to the House of Lords six years ago. He's everything my father hated about the nobility and extreme right-wing conservative. The bitch is everything I hate. For the rest of the school year, we war.

Finally, summer school is here. No mother and asshole boyfriend, they've gone to New Zealand for a summer. No more Wallington, no more assholes acceptable daughter harassing me. no more distractions, just a full schedule of summer classes, most college credit. And night of music, I wish I had a band, but Harold is doing a summer in the Project Abroad in Kenya teaching Primary students. If his dreams of super-stardom Oasis style band doesn't work out, it teacher to young kids. He has a gift for teaching, and his girlfriend Marcy, bass player is right in sync with either.

I walk into the school, take my assigned seat for finite math. No name was next to me at the table. Till She walks in, the instructor walks her to my table. "Miss Wallington, Mr. Wellington. You both are self-study; here are your packets. Your first joint project is due next week. Get to it." I fume, and scoot as far from her as I can.

Ignoring each other, we both reach for our calculators. Hands touching, I'm frozen with the electric sparking between us. I look into those blue eyes. lost in the moment. She breaks, gathers her stuff and leaves. I watch her go, hurt beyond anything I've experience before. I gather my stuff and head out. not finding her in the commons, I backtrack to the girl's bathroom. Peeking in I hear sobbing. It draws me in to the last stall. I open the door, she sits crying looking at me.

"WHAT do you Want?" she says

I step in and lift her into my arms, drawing her head to my lips. Kissing her, like I've dreamed for months. She wraps her legs around me, I push her into the corner. Letting all my shields down, letting her in. scares me, and sooth me at the same time. I feel her let me in, and I love it. I can't stop myself from reveling in the freedom.

The day floats by as we have all the same classes, the weeks wander away in a haze. Stolen moments in class, stolen kisses in the library. Stolen evening being acolytes to her siren beauty; inside and out. I push the world away. Push the bullshit away. Just bask in the freedom she gives me to be myself.

The summer term is ended, three weeks before school restarts with me a senior and Sonja a junior. I talk to my regent, Dad's law partner. About a house on the hill overlooking Derwent Water, right next to Duke's house. Brandelhow is going to be a great holiday. The semi-private beach, the lake country in summer. I marvel at how my life has turned.

Swimming, kissing, making out in the water that first day. We own the beach, no other souls about. Just distance fishing boat across the lake. Her one piece is hardening me, till she exits the water, looking at her fine tight ass. I see the scars. I rush out of the water, scooping her up, laying her on the lounge, I pull back the suit, she struggles. I want to kill whoever put these scars on her. She turns, tears flowing, "Don't look at me I can't stand pity, not from you."

"I don't pity you! I care about you, when you hurt, I hurt. Your more than these minor scars. Your mine, Sonja! Hear me, you are mine, now, tomorrow, forever! Now! Get up and show me the real you. the real us!"

She stands, turning to face me. straddle my hips and takes my mouth. It's not till darkness lands on us do we realizes hours have past. The summer goes incredible, we have are first sex, she gives me a hand job in the shower. I worship her sex next to lazy stream deep in the hills. Neither is ready for full blown sex yet. The first time I can talk to someone, like me. without fear of exposure, or ridicule. It's insanely madding to talk down to everybody. Or have every word, gesture read in the social bullshit.

xxxxx

Easter, we find ourselves in my house in West Brompton, just around the corner from her house. Fate seems to be hell bent on throwing us together. She enters my bedroom, locks the door. And sheds her cloths. Walking to me, she takes my few articles off. Pushing me on the bed, she starts with her mouth on me; than works her tongue up to my lips, I taste me on her tongue. She positions me at her sex. "I'm ready to be yours."

I grasp her hips and pull down.

Hours later:

I cuddle deep into her love. We have taken a leap. We are bonded even deeper. She meows as I stroke her awake. We are no longer virgins, no longer apart. She blinks as I raise her hand to my lips, shining the ring on her finger. We are forever one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You would think I'm Jack the frigging Ripper, listen to my mother. throwing my life away for a bastard daughter of a duke. Her slimy new husband Edward Lascelles, newly minted with my money MP for Yorkshire. All though I'm not sure how he qualifies since he spends no time there. He's gone to the dentist, seems I knock a crown off.

A CPO haunts me, keeping me away from Sonja. School is the only reprise from this snobbery onslaught. Even here, the teachers are hawkish to keep the PDA to minimum. Worse Sonja Aunt is all for us not being a couple.

Then near November, Sonja and family up and move to Seattle in the States. Seems her older sister has been found. Married to some billionaire. I fume as Mom sets up every night with dates, sometimes two or three. All correct girls, all dull as doorknobs, all ready to spread their legs for a rich Earl. I've had it with everyone and everything. Sonja not coming back.

I plan my breakout. Harold my oldest and closest friend helps me.

Arriving in San Francisco, I follow the game plan Macy gave me. Leave the terminal thru the taxis stand door, walk along the outside paths to the Bay Area Rapid Transit station. Take first train north into the city, transfer to the Muni at UN plaza going to Golden gate park, the J-line: Sit in the Cafe La Flore Irving, eat sandwich; kill time until it's time to go, buy two sandwiches to go. Take the 7:30pm streetcar at Judah and 15st, to UN plaza, the 8:21 Bay Area Rapid Transit to Lake Merritt station, walk to Amtrak station in Jack London Square. Catch the 9:39 Coast Starliner to downtown Seattle under Harold's name. we look close enough to pass, and I do.

Arriving in Seattle at 8pm the next night. It's Sunday. I check my bag in the Amtrak and head by taxi to Pikes Market. Macy text me Sonja meetup. I am late. I head in, shit I need a florist. I ask a vendor. He points to stand up the way. I get a bouquet off flowers. Spotting her, sitting chewing her bottom lip. I walk up behind her, brush the flower in her face. She looks up and the world be dammed, this is heaven for me.

Then her newly found Uncle spirits me away before the adults stick their nose in. Getting my bags. We turn up at some office building, on the tenth-floor conference room, a old hard, mean guy walks in, I ready myself to defend myself. Instead we go over all my faults and sins. And who and what is most dangerous to me and most importantly Sonja and her sisters. He shakes my hand and sends us on our way.

"So, you're the family fixer?"

"HAA, HAAAA. Kid you're going against the hardest member of the Family; your future sister-in-law, Duchess Anna Grey. She will kick your ass, beat you down with a look. If you thought Theresa was tough. You're going to be shocked out of your nickers; how meek she is compared to Anna Banana."

"Really I would have thought your brother or This Ray Sonja mentions."

"Well, Ray, Anna dad, doesn't matter it her step dad. he's the only one she counts. Is tough, all ex-Ranger and all, like your SAS but tougher, meaner. He's marring Theresa in a couple of weeks. But it's Anna you have to convert. Where here!"

We take a elevator that requires a code, the doors open to a frightening guy. Like my Dads roommate in Cambridge, he screams Military and police at the same time. Introduces himself as Taylor, Grey head of personal security. I'm show my room and warned about Sonja or I having sex in the penthouse.

Leading me into the great room, Sonja jumps in my arms, we kiss like no one is around us, the need is so damm strong to feel her. Be safe in her embrace and love.

Afterwards dinner and music, Anna husband Chris is incredible musician. Elliot brings me a guitar and we jam thru till nearly two am. Sonja kisses me before heading down stairs to her room. I watch her leave me, knowing she'll be here in the morning. I smile happy dreams, very happy dreams.

Xxxxxxxx

After mom's visit I'm a mess. How did I become the failure of the family, the bad son. how did I deserves her words. I keep a stoic face till she is gone, then crumble into Carrick arms. later Sonja holds me in bed thru the night. I fake sleep listening to her sister Anna words, she's a great sister, even busted my fake sleeping to eavesdrops.

Xxxxxxx

I take Sonja hand a walk her down the flower strewn path to the alter. Setting her in her place as bride's maid, I take my place with Elliot as groomsmen. Watching Anna walk Ray to the alter. Returning to have Christian escort her in front of her Aunt, with Marie, Phoebe and Sophie throwing flower in childish glee. The air is a bright shower of colors and hues as the petals float in the air.

Theresa is walked to the alter by Jason and Gail. Jason takes his seat next to Gail the honored guest. One last free for all spree of raining flower petal. Then the ceremony. I spend the whole time watch Sonja. This is how a wedding should be Friends, family. Happiness hazes thru the tent in the back yard of Grey Manor on the shore of Lake Washington. This is what family means.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

The trip to England must be short, as We have a wedding in five days. We are planning to fly home the 21, re-vow the 23 spend the next five days in Tahiti. Then return to the maelstrom of our live. Now my new social British secretary tells me. I've been summoned to the Palace to meet the Queen. The summons says only me. I told her, fuck no without my husband. I storm back to the signing papers. Hannah got me a wrist splint to lessen my sorry wrist and fingers. I fear carpel tunnel, or me going insane and killing all the people who force the simple people of the world to go thru this avalanche of paper.

Chris is in the north at a factory I inherited, it's been losing money for years. He thinks he can turn it around. Won't be back till late tonight. I close my eyes and try to get to my happy place, in is arms. I look as Sawyer; Hannah and three bobbies enter the conference room.

"Your Grace: Deputy Commissioner Harris; The Queen has sent us to pick you up. We will wait why you change." He says gracious and gentlemanly. The very model of manners in a difficult situation. I rise, getting my purse. "My PA and CPO will accompany me?"

"Yes, your Grace, as far as the Private Secretary office. Past that no."

"Alright let's get this over with."

"Your Grace will wish to change?"

"No deputy Commissioner Harris, this is me. so the Queen will have to get used to it." I walk out in my converse sneakers, knee length skirt with stocking and Christmas patterned blouse. No make-up and hair frizzy in a messy bun. Looking more like a junior secretary assistance than a duchess of the realm. In the Car, to the relieve of Mr. Harris. Hannah quickly combs and braids my hair.

Arriving to the Ambassador's Entrance, passing thru the ground floor to the north wing, Queen's Private Secretary's office. Last week we were here in the South Wing to visit the Chamberlain. Since we step in the door, a very snobby, baboonish man has been sprouting protocols. I look at Hannah. Who steps in front of him, blocking this bullshit.

Arriving I straight myself and enter her domain. She looks up from her desk, taking my measure. I walk up and around her desk, taking her by surprise. She rises to the challenge. "Your majesty, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, let us move to the sitting area. My dear."

Sitting she rings and a tea service is pushed in. "Please?" she indicates the tea cart.

"Black, light, no sugar or milk." The matron makes my cup handing it to me. "thank you." she then serves the Queen. We sit for a moment gauging the other.

"You are a breath of fresh air. My Chamberlain was very impressed with you. As was my grandson at the charity event last week."

"Thank you."

"Not many words in public, that a good trait in this tabloid new society. What are your political views?"

"I am not my birth father, the Duke. I believe in people raising them-self-up but giving them the tools and opportunities to success when they do. I believe we have a duty to help others, to make the world better. I rely on my husband for economic views, given his success in business and philanthropy. I believe its not the circumstance of ones' birth, but the merit and conduct of person. My sisters and I did not ask the duke to bed our mothers. We will not bare their sins. Nor let offense be given, without defenses."

She stares over her tea, measuring the words and meaning. "When your birth father petitioned me to allow the title to flow to you, I had doubts, very serious doubts. I granted the petition one because I do not believe the sins of the parents should fall on the children. Second a court fight would have been publicly costly and very possible a lose to the crown. Especial since he refused to give detail about you. So? I find myself needing to know the new Duchess in my kingdom. Now that the press has gotten wind of it. Your late father wielded a lot of political weight and money. Will you be very good for the monarchy or a disaster."

"I hope and try to be a good person. After that a good wife and mate. Everything else will take care of itself. What doesn't is for lawyers, PR, and my CPO. I can only be who I am. don't expect me to change."

"you my dear are what the aristocracy need. I look forward to meeting you again. I'll let you get back to the mountain of legal papers my staff tell the world is burying you with." She rises, I rise and we shake hands, I give her a hug, very un-British.

"I can remember the pain in my wrist after the coronation when legal papers were piled it seem to the ceiling in here. A that a tall ceiling." She pets my arm.

"Yes Ma'am. I wish they would let me use a writing machine, just to get ahead of the lawyers." We laugh, its strange how she so stiff and formal, yet so grandmotherly.

We head back to the office. Arriving I look about for a movie star or big somebody. SHIT! It's for me! Question fly about, as Hannah and Luke hustle me inside. I spent a few minutes with the office COO and PR. The tabloid web is already saying the Queen summoned me to take the Duchess away. That the extreme anti-royal liberals are already demanding its return. The Commoner risen to Nobility.

I have a statement put out that no the meeting was social, as I had to be fitted in the Queen busy schedule. I founded myself awed at her accessible and charm. The press eat it up. The palace PR put out that Queen enjoyed are brief talk and tea. Thought my Christmas blouse was beautiful, wishing she was young enough to wear it.

Xxxxxxxxx

Waiting for Chris to get back, its been a surreal day, the legal papers and meeting the Queen. My knees were shaking. But I held it together. I pick up the official family history.

The Wallington family first come to attention in the French and Indian Wars. As Newly purchase lieutenant of the 45th Regiment Grenadiers; I can image from the drawing a red justaucorps with a green lapel, trimmed with Regimental braids consisting of green lines and stars. Pewter buttons and mitre. Became part of the Louisbourg Grenadiers in Wolfe siege of Quebec in the 13 September 1759. He is pointed out in the famous picture of the dead of General Wolfe. One of the General favorite, he receives a knighthood. His son in the Napoleonic wars earns a Viscount of Moorfall for distinction in the 95th Rifles.

It is his only son Thomas Wallington (b.1824 d.1881), Captain in the Rifle Brigade. One of the Prince Consorts closest personal friend. He earns a lion of the battle field reputation on the fields of Alma and Balaclava. The Crimean War's Battle of Balaclava(1854), where his life is altered and defined. While covering the withdraw of the light brigade from the causeway. An artillery round strikes him, taking both legs from below the thigh. He is only 30 years old.

Having barely survived the hospital and trip home, his friends the Prince Consort arranges a Dukedom (1857). Landless and with out money. The Wallington family having arose from Ship chandlers, is rich in his own right. Therese suspects the Patent was poorly written because no one expected him to live or have children. Surprised everyone by having three sons. The oldest was born before the Duke married a mysterious woman, thought to be German aristocrat. They met in Church in Brandelow in 1860, she was twenty-year-old to the Duke 36years.

In 1881 the Duke died, a week later his wife Ananastasia died. The accounts say she died of grief. I guess the name became a family tradition as the name reappears every time a daughter was born. The Prince Consort arrange a family burial plot in the village of Sandringham in 1860 for his friend. The three sons when on to Military duty and a successful investment and a world-wide ship outfitter business. The family has maintained a steady level of income and frugality. Leaving me and my sisters a fortune.

Theresa tells me the original Duchess was overly intelligential, reported to have spoken eight languages. Was very at home in the enlighten academic atmosphere of her age. Her traveling library in the Library below; hold some ten books all of different languages. All are worn tomes of a great thinker. I will have to look at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomorrow we leave for Seattle. I have some down time as Chris is running Jason ragged thru the streets of West Brompton. I sip my tea looking thru the massive family library. I thought it would be paneled, glass fronted shelf's. Maybe a ladder on rails. The family library looks more like the stack at WSU. The glass door shelf line the wall, but four, floor to ceiling double shelf fill the room. Theresa told me the collection is close to eight thousand volumes here, with two thousand at Brandelow and the summer house down the road from Hardy's Max Gate and another thousand at the Test River House outside of Basingstoke.

I find the small traveling library case of the first duchess. Scientific, literature even a cookbook of Hungarian classics ala 1820. The only strange book is a Finish Economic book. It just doesn't seem right. I take it out and retire to the sitting area under the window looking out in the house garden.

I thumb thru the well-worn book. Even the autograph on the cover. A tag, tells me the book is Finnish, 1855, author was a respected and publish multiple books on economics and business math. Died in ancient town of Turku in 1860. Remarkable since Finish language did not become official till 1858. I thumb thru the strange text. I see some discoloration at the seam. Taking a close look, something rings a bell.

I leave, find the house keeper Jill. A kindly matron, who was original Theresa nanny. "Oh Jill I need a magnifying glass?" she leads me to Theresa office and point to shelf. A big hulking Sherlock Holmes magnifying glass. I look at the book seam. Yes numbers. I remember English third semester the teacher talking about book codes before and during the civil war.

I check my phone book and call long distance to the WSU. Getting the professor on the phone.

"Hi, Professor Marks. Anna Steele I was in several of your class?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey. I was pleased to see your married and now a Duchess. It makes saying I taught you English classic much more enjoyable. What can I do for you?"

"You talked about book code journals. Could you explain it to me?"

"sure. The numbers are written in a book near the seam, as small as possible. The numbers are broken into groups of five. All zeros denote page break. The first two digits is the page, the second two is the line, the third is the letter in the line. The code reset at page 100 and so on. To denote dates: Zero-zero than a number denotes numbers. The end of the five-digit number groups will be zeros. If for example you what 2015 the code would be 00201 005000. If it is 1990 then it would be 00190 00#### with the letter o for zero. Since all zeros indicates page break."

Thank you Professor I got it. I found a coded diary in an old book. Thanks a lot. I spent the next two hours decoding the journal of the first duchess.

 _ **I was born Annie Marie Sullivan in New Orleans USA in December of 1845, the illegitimate second daughter of a City Chandler. I am an octoroon although to look at us you would think German or Russia. My older sister married our father near his death bed, become a supposed rich woman, but one lingering Debt would destroy her. Thru correspondence she sold me to pay the debt. Freeing her to remarry and live the good life.**_

 _ **We travel to England and the Toured the Lake Country; Cover for Jane's sale of me. Arranging a chance meeting at church in the village of Brandelow in 1859. There my new owner sat in his wheelchair, a war crippled Duke. He was cruel and mean at first, but within a fortnight we were lovers and friends. He had always been a very private and introvert man, shield from the outside inhumanity.**_

 _ **I suppose that why, Albert loved him. A friend, keeper of secrets. Victoria is a clown when it is just the four of us. Few would believe the brain power that girl has. No wonder she rules an empire, while longing to simple play housewife to Albert and her kids.**_

 _ **Jane by letter from London has married a American from Boston, a Louis Hartman; a musical instrument maker for E.G. Wright Company. I care not what she does or even if she lives. She sold me, so she could play the white grand dame. Thinking me just nurse to a cripple nobleman.**_

 _ **With the birth of our son, Tom marries me in 1860 at the christening of Roger. He's named after his Sergeant who pulled him off the bloody field of Balaclava. I bare him two more, Alex: named for Tom only other friend the Baron of Hillswick and Albert after the HRH Prince Consort. They became good business men running Chandlers and investments. Alex married good, but lost the girl in child birth, a has not remarried yet. Albert is a committed bachelor with his secretary Hobbs. Roger follows the family duty in warfare. He is sparking several lasses, no children yet.**_

 _ **I received a letter from Jane son. Daniel Hartman. Jane and Louis died in a ferry sinking outside of The Cape. He has settled the debt and is leaving for better field west. Included was a note from Jane begging forgiveness. Forgiveness I can not give. I will not give.**_

 _ **The end of my journal, I hope the person who finds, decodes and reads this understand. I would not trade my life for anything. I have loved one man, he is a man were other still a foot are lacking in all traits that make Tom my lord and master, my soulmate. He is being taken in the morning to the plot Albert left him. My health is failing as I mark these last numbers. I will not live to see the dawn if God is mercifully.** _

Tear fall from my eyes at the words on the page. It is fate that woman in this family love so deep and hard. I feel only his love and he carries upstairs to bed. Strong arms hold me, has the dawn breaks over London, within the hour we will be floating among the clouds to home.

I wonder what ever became of Jane's line of the family. But out of mind it must be, for hour closing to soon bring my father happily wed, with tomorrow our re-vows. I think on my name sake finding a broken man to heal. Of Sonja finding a breaking James before evil could lead him astray. I stare at grey eyes holding me locked in love and anchored to this fate.

 ** _I reach out and touch his neck. Electric tingle shocks me, causing feelings I never knew existed. He rolls over. My God? An angel has fallen to earth. Piercing greys eyes beg me to save him. I shake myself out of the trance. My soul bleeds as his grey eyes hold me frozen._**

 ** _I touch him again, finding the need to save him._**

To save myself. To leap blindly into love. To accept his love, his all-consuming faith in us. I cuddle into his neck, feeling the pulse of his heart. Finding the wonder's of being his soulmate.

.


	14. end: Phoenix soaring

Chp 14

Phoenix soaring.

February 1

I stare out into the Puget Sound, tears streak my cheeks. Sting in the blowing wind. I can't turn around a see the ruins of my future. the pain is so great, it shakes my body. Chris is arguing with everyone. I want to just leave and never return to this planet.

But that is fantasy, just escapist fantasy. I feel Gail's arm around me. I lay my head on her shoulder. Cooing words I can't hear, don't want to hear. I see a fin break the water offshore. A black sail slicing thru the blue-green of the Sound. No other kin follow the lonely Orca. She circles towards me. so close now to shore I can see the eyes. pain soaked, I bleed for her. I know in my heart it's a her. Only we can feel these pains so deep and life ending.

She rolls over and disappears. Everyone hurts, everyone has been to the bottom. I have been to the bottom after this week. I can't let the evil haunt my future. "Mom. Why does the world hate me?"

"Baby girl, the world loves you; only evil hates. Only evil feeds off the pain and misery they inflict on others. You are strong, loved and we will rebuild." Gail kisses my fears away.

We turn back to the smoldering ruins of our first house. Our house to have children, to have peace. Now evil has come and taken it from me. We walk up, I grab Chris to me. "Let's go home to the tower. Tomorrow we will find and crush these people."

Xxxxxxxxx

I lay awake, Chris has left for the office. I'm secure in the tower, no less than eight CPO's stand ready to protect me. I might in a bit of bravado, not need the fire power, but my car is vandalized downstairs in the garage, the publishing company we bought is burned down. The 1930's mansion on the Sound is burned down. And a poster of me, head photo-shopped on porn picture of bestiality is plastered on the door at Grey House.

I wallow in loathing and doubts. Till I can't take it anymore. Rising, showering, dressing. I head to the Security office. "Luke bring the security plan for here to the great room."

Sitting, Gail brings in the Tea service Cart; she found in Nottinghill street market, her wedding gift to us. Making tea she sits next to me, I feel safe. Luke lays the binder on the table, opening out the pages.

"Take notes Luke"

"one: by COB (close of Business) I want all the exterior locks changed and upgraded. Security cameras in both stairwell down at least five floors. In the airshaft as well, at least two. Second: I want cameras on the Helipad looking at the roof line over the balconies, should be night vision capably. Lastly, arrange a truck, we are going shopping. Gail? We need to change into outdoor work attire." Standing up head to change.

Home depot: one-hour latter:

We walk thru the store, shovels, rakes, hoes, and post-hole diggers fill the cart. I stop and stare at the ridding tractor, with mower and garden attachments. The Gardening attachment, peek my interest. "Luke get a salesman."

Stopping at the nursery, we get dirt, plant food and eight fruit trees, twenty bare root stock. I find two bird feeders and a hummingbird nectar bottle. This will work for starters.

Arriving at my house on the Sound, the charred ruin hurt my heart, such a beautiful old lady, classic lines, details of a forgotten age. Now just ash and cinder. I see the tractor and stuff is here, with extra gas cans. Howell, our new third in command CPO, is smirking, giving us the thumbs up. I set the bags of dirt down. Outlining my garden project.

Howell attaches the furrow blades, I check how it all works, then start on the first set of straight lines. Everyone is gawking, Gail snaps some photos. I start to enjoy the event. I envisioned two rows of fruit trees, with grape vines supporting wooden frameworks in the middle. The plowing makes digging the holes easier. A middle age man, walks up and talks to Gail.

She brings him over "Anna, this is Michaël, our gardener. He'll layout where the trees and vines go."

"Happy to meet you Mrs. Grey, could you extend the rows you've started twenty feet toward the road. And widen the furrows six feet outward." He joyful says. I like him as I go back to tearing up the earth in my backyard, in gleeful abandonment.

Once the ground is broken I start to dig at the first tree spot Michael layout, he's even laid out the post location for the trestles supporting the vines. I will have the boys built that this weekend. Since the county won't let us clear the remains till the fifteen of next month. I think a nice water feature in the center. With wrap around two sided benches. Some raised bed, roses, framing the space on the outside.

Talking with Michael, he'll get the raised beds, run water, power and communication/security out to my oasis. I text dad an outline of the benches, dimensions and wood preference. What? I'm the daughter of a carpenter.

Soon Mia, Grace, and Phoebe join us. We chase the menfolk away and just enjoy the sunny February day. We make sure Phoebe doesn't overdo it or Grace. We're happy till Luke drags a young man with a camera. I tear after him, Gail barely gets me before I tear him apart.

"Please? Mrs. Grey. I only took pictures of the house. Please?" he begs, Gail checks the camera. "Your trespassing, you know. Invading my space."

"Anna? He just a scared UA student hoping to get some money for school." Luke tries to calm me.

"I've met you_ two years ago at WSU. I worked for Kavanagh on the school paper my freshman year. Please don't hurt me."

"I don't remember you. Why?"

"I had to leave half way thru the year, parents got sick. I had to take care of them. They died late last year. No college money left after the doctor bills. Please just erase the pic's. I won't trouble you every again."

"Gail?"

"He only has Pic's of the ruins. I think we should let him go." She hugs me, I look about a quick idea floats thru the grey space between my ears.

"NO. first talk to Kate, then if she vouches for you. I have a business deal for you." I walk away and call Kate, she confirms he's a good guy, solid and trustworthy.

"Ok, she vouched for you, Hannah emailing a contract. You're going to take some photos of us planting today and Saturday building the trestles. Kavanagh Media will run the photos. We will pay you. any unused photos get destroyed. Lastly none of the shots are going to be staged. Don't make me shot you. I will if any photos are exploitative. Deal?"

"Yes. Mrs. Grey. you can count on me." he pleas, I can see the hope flood his eyes. National run photos, high profile couple, family. He could make his career on this."

We return to planting; the broken earth is a lot easier than the solid grass. I work till I feel arms around me. I smile leaning back into grey eyes alight with wonder. "You look so sexy in your garden cloths, dirt on the nose, sweaty and hot. I can't wait to get you home. Since none of the cars have privacy screens. A Mia and mom drags their guys into brush first. very tunnel vision Mrs. Grey. Lucky Jason's on the job or Phoebe would be watched over by the photographer."

I look about it's just me and Gail with Phoebe. Who Michael is helping make mud dams around the trees to hold in the water. She gleefully raises her muddy hands, arms, face and cloths. What little kids doesn't love playing in the mud.

She runs over and hugs us. I cringe at Chris five-thousand-dollar suit. He ignores that and happily picks her up and teases her about dip in the Sound to clean up. she coats his face and my nose. We dance about the freshly panted trees, ignoring the world.

Before I leave, after Chris with Phoebe on his shoulder beats the brush to flush the way wander couple, I nearly pee my self-holding on to Gail as Grace's shirt is inside out, and Carrick shirt is missing entirely. Luke and Mia are not any better. I turn and see the Photographer, camera down. He laughs too.

"Michael, I will be back tomorrow to finish the planting. So don't plant them. Bye."

We head home, washing our shower, I let the happiness re-invade me. my house on the Sound, I'm making my house, to hold my husband and our children. The future is bright.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sunday: Winsor Castle.

We are taking tea, relaxing after the Doctors checked on my husband, he just getting over the Flu. I wait for our son Charles and his boys to come; the grand-kids can't come over fear of the flu.

Charles is the first to arrive, smiling he looks happy. "What as you smiling?"

He hands me a tablet, with a news story on it from America. I see its about our new Duchess. Her just purchased family house on the Puget Sound was burned down, along with a newly acquired Publishing house, he car vandalized. "Charles?" I speak indignant, I did not raise my children to be happy at the misfortunes of others.

"Keep reading, you'll be happy"

I doubt it but continue. Then Photos of her laying down a fruit orchard and grape vines in the shadow of the ruins, Quote of "we will rebuild, we will raise our family here. I will read to them under these vines. No one will make us afraid to live our lives." I see why Charles is smiling, the Girl has spunk. The photos of her digging the holes, with her sister-in laws, mother in-laws and housekeeper. That's strange.

"The house keeper is more of an adopted mother for the Duchess, since her birth mother was criminal, and worth-less. It was in the security briefing papers." My husband pets my arm.

Yes, the next set of photos shows a family at work in the garden. Andrew sits next to me; "The guy setting the post is Anna's Husband Christian, the billionaire. The blond guy is his brother Elliot. the guy in the hat is their father, Carrick. the blonde guy carrying the cross beam with the Earl of Ravnsworth is Anna sister-in-law Mia boyfriend. The teenager is Anna's sister Sonja, engaged to James. The blonde pixie is Chris's COO wife with their daughter, the strawberry blonde toddler throwing mud at the guys. Seem Roz, is COO is allergic to outdoor work. The couple helping the little ones making mud are the Dowager Countess of Ravensworth and Anna's father Ray, they married December 23."

"Was this staged?"

"No grandma, it wasn't I called and talked to Christian. Anna demanded they build it, not have it built for them. He laughed and said 'without Elliot and Ray it would have collapsed, since he, Luke, James, nor his father have the carpenters gene'. Anna asked about some suggestions for roses, maybe some cuttings. It's planned for the raise beds to screen the benches." I take a look at the layout. Yes, she designed a hidden glen of peace and tranquility. I think several varieties would be lovely and fragrant in the setting.

"Yes, I'll make a list. Some of the blue roses at your house would look good there. She is shining, this is good for nobility. Make more people get off their lazy rich asses and do things." She is a gem, taking evil head on. Our newest Duchess is turning the world on its head.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jason -pov

The photo spread Sunday was great. It's made the garden a prime target for the arsonist. Ray has some people watching it. I hope it bears fruit. Now, I have better things to do, namely sex the hell out of my wife. Soon we wed, she said yes in Tahiti. Sophie is living with us full time as her mother has decided to try her singing career again. this time I got sole custody. I planned on moving to the estate, but the arsonist did the house, garage, sheds and caretakers house, My house.

Gail makes me forget everything. Till around two in the morning when Luke kicks my foot. He walks away, I get out of bed, dress. Walking out into the common room. "the team bagged two set of arsonists at the garden. They got two trees before the team bagged them, the second arsonist worried them."

"call Michael, get those two trees replaced, before dawn if possible. Have the burned ones pulled up for evidence. Wake Ray. We leave in fifteen minutes and nothing to Anna or Chris." I turn to loving eyes. kiss me. "get going I'll have breakfast here waiting or sent to you." I kiss her lips, running to change.

Xxxx

Anna's house on the sound:

The dawn has not yet broken over the eastern mountains, the grey of twilight hangs over the shore. I fume at the two female, they have already confessed to Anna's car and the poster. The stuff they brought shows no idea how to burn something down. "Leia, Susannah! Your going to jail. Why couldn't you move on. It's been three-years Susannah and two for you Leia. Why?

"be_cause she can't give_ him submission, like we can. She changed master into a mouse. He needs us to stand tall and strong. Be master again." Leia talks gibberish as Susannah nods. The eyes tell me they are not here. "Luke have Flynn come get them. I want them out of state, restraining orders and committed if possible."

I walk away to the other arsonist. Male, tall, dirty blonde hair, bad dye job to hide the premature grey. Ponytail and earing speaks of a moron trying to be a hipster. I look into his eyes and see hate, pure evil. "who are you?"

"Fu ##$K off, Fu ##$K off, Fu ##$K off, Fu ##$K off, Fu ##$K off" he mantras. I walk over to his duffel bag. The Fire investigator found remains of one in the caretaker's house.

Ray's guys have unload the bag, eight incendiaries gas can bomb, cell phone detonators. Just like what was found in the house ruins. Even the same cell phone brand and model. This is our man.

I hear a scream, I see one of Ray's ninja stomp arsonist ankle to dust. "We bagged his accomplice on the road. She got worried when he didn't call. She had a thirteen-year-old runaway in the trunk for Miller time, with plastic sheeting and a shovel."

"when we find out who you are. You're going to wish he was punishing you(pointing at the guy grinding his ankle). I spit in the ground, he's not worthy of my spit.

I walk away, another scream. I turn back to Hannah. "What?"

"Jason. Meet Jack Hyde, former Editor of SIP. One of the candidates for Anna's mentor. We fired him over the high turnover of personal assistants', who left the profession after quitting."

"now many?"

"in the last two year, eight for eight. Plus, he has reputation at Princeton for freshman girls and roofies. The Accomplices is the current head of GIP HR. Elizabeth Judson. I think we have the duo who torched that." I nod. Looking at the asshole.

"Gentleman, if you don't want to make a police statement, leave now. Parks call the Police."

Honk! Honk! Michael drives up in his truck with the replacement trees. The Sun cracks over the mountains. This chapter of evil is gone."

"He stole my life, I should have had it all, I should have been the king. She was to be mine. That fusk King Grey stole my LIFE!" Jack screams. I kneel down "What are you talking about?"

"the Grey's were suppose to adopt me, but broken little bird was more pitiful. They were suppose to adopt me, you should be working for me. I should be a billionaire."

"even if you were a billionaire; I'd never work for you. none of these people would. Your two evil, slimy and worthless. Yea you are worthless, soon your going to be worth a pack of smokes to replay what you planned for the runaway. Every night of every year you're in jail. I swear on my honor; I will put a bounty on your head for maximum pain and misery every year. When your dead, I will bury the remains in a cesspool." Ray drags me away. "enough Jason, we have wasted enough time on them. Come on let help Michael plant the trees."

Xxxxxx  
Three months later:

Hyde is dead, tried to escape in court with a pen to his lawyers' throat. The bailiff shot him dead. Judson, fell down a flight of stairs after being gangrape for the third straight month. Seems several missing girls were tied to Hyde; their relatives in jail blamed her, punished her. Saved the cost of prison. I think on my life, my prison.

I sip my wine on the balcony, thinking on what Jason told me about Hyde. I think about the evil I did, the fall I jumped into, the pain and suffering I cause those about me. my life. In ruins. In what? I long to scream. What am I doing this for! I watch the sun set. Darkness takes me.

She kisses my head. "WE are what you live for. You, me and (laying a photo on my chest. Weird abstract swirls.) blip."

I stare at the ultrasound picture of our son, I know it will be a son. I stare, seeing the reflection of me in the gloss of the print. For the first time, I see me. just plain old me. Chris, just the true me. then her face is reflected and I know, seeing us. A bright present, possibility for tomorrow. Our small slice of the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We round the point, shrugging into the lead. I see our victory, taste the sweet nectar of success. Our house just past the pier, along with a sandy pieces of shore: romantically designed to blend into the landscape, great windows heralds the views, green energy device are rampant, the feel is home, tranquil and in harmony nature and the world.

I stroke the paddle one last time, as we beat Elliot's boat past the pier. Gliding into the beach, suddenly we roll. She rolled us into the water, I give chase across the lawn, thru the rows of flowers into the Tea House as mom calls it. Collapsing onto the benches Ray built. She ruffles my hair, as Gail tosses towels at us. I feel her arms wrap around me, loving me. forever mine.

"Mom next time, I'm carrying you back out and dunking you." she laughs with that voice that makes angels green.

"Right, you'll do that when dinosaurs' roam the planet again. Teddy you'll never learn" says my brat twin ten-year old sisters from the other side of the double bench with dad having tea. I stare up thru the vines overhead, next week I start high school the newly knighted Viscount of Moorfall. I love my life.


End file.
